Amor Fati
by Genesisuc
Summary: [xover with FFX full sum inside] Shindou Shuichi is not just a random new kid at school, he’s none other than Tidus' little brother. Through a few circumstances he gets to meet Uesugi Eiri New Ch.2!
1. Chapter 1

**Shinishu:** Hey there! After another long break I'm here again! waves flags I was just innocently retyping Chapter Eight (My stupid computer decided to crash when I had half of it done. So I had to start all over again. Why can't I just make a back-up copy?) when I read through the whole story again to get into the stuff. I noticed just how awful the first chapters are and so I decided to rewrite them! It's not much, but I think Chapter One is much better now.

**Eiri**: At least you can read it without taking aspirin against your headache and sick stomach now...

**Shinishu:** Look, Prince Charming is speaking... Anyway I hope you guys like the new version! Currently I'm working on Chapter Two and Eight at the same time. I hope it won't take too long!

**Summary**: x-over with FF X, but it's not necessary to know it Shindou Shuichi is not just a random new kid at school, he's none other than the little brother of Tidus, star Blitz Ball player and everybody's idol. Through a few circumstances he gets to meet Uesugi Eiri, coolest guy in school. Originally he and Tidus don't really like each other but when Eiri has to give Tidus extra tuition, things begin to change for Shuichi. If it at least wasn't for his strange dreams and this nasty voice in his head...

**Warnings**: Hm, some uncommon pairings?

**Rating**: For now it's **T**, but could move up later on...

**Amor Fati (Love your fate)**

**Chapter One: There's always a beginning**

It was a bright and wonderful day. The sun sent her lovely rays down to earth and warmed the air of that delightful morning… Everything seemed to be just out of a fairy-tale. But that would be all too cheesy for this story to start, wouldn't it?

But anyways, the city of Tokyo **did **lie peacefully that morning - as peaceful as a giant world-city with millions of people could be.

One household in particular appeared to be very calm that morning. It seemed there was an utter serenity as the eldest son prepared himself for the upcoming school day. But then again, appearances can deceive.

"Hey, Shuichi! Get your lazy ass out of bed and hurry up! We're gonna be late for school!" Tidus called over to his younger brother, who was still fast asleep. When the teen didn't so much as even stir, the blond boy looked quite somewhat impatient. He waited a whole ten seconds before he finally lost his already too little patience. His younger brother, who had been in a very nice state of sheer sleepy bliss until now, looked pretty confused when the older boy grabbed his beloved blanked and yanked it away from him. Instantly the pink haired boy buried his head under the pillow since that was all that was left from his nice and comfortable bedding.

"Hn...?" came the muffled voice from under the green striped pillow. Tidus growled. His brother could be such a sleepy-head! Couldn't he just get up when his alarm clock rung! No, of course not, he had to turn it off, roll over and wait until Tidus came in, trying to prevent him being late for his first day at his new school. The seventeen-year-old grabbed the pillow and smacked it over the boy's bottom.

"Shui-chan, if you aren't ready in two minutes, I'll leave without you!" Shuichi opened his eyes and blinked a couple times before he realized what the blonde just said. He suddenly shot up and sat up straight in his bed.

"Oh, no! Don't you dare do this to me!" he cried and grasped the collar of his brother's yellow t-shirt.

A very evil smirk danced across Tidus' face. He gently brought his hands up and freed himself from his brother's grip.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't… But I tell you, you **don't **want to find out…"

Shuichi gasped. He shot his brother a testing look, then jumped and stormed out of the room, making it for the bathroom. Seconds passed and then he stormed out, rushing through the kitchen, swallowing his toast and grabbing his bag.

"One minute twenty-two. New record." Tidus stated matter-of-factly, already waiting at the door.

"Oh, really now?" Shuichi asked none-too-interested as they swung on their bikes. "My very first day at Zarnakand High and I'm late! Tidus, this isn't helping me in the slightest!"

Tidus let out a sigh. Though he had not been living together with his brother all of his life, he still knew him very well. Their parents had been living apart from each other for years now and from the age of twelve Shuichi had been living with his mother Sunako, a very successful business-woman. A few months ago she had been offered a job in America. She had been there a couple of times and finally met a new man. So she had decided to take on the offer.

Sunako didn't want to force her son into anything and had left it to him to decide. And since Shuichi didn't want to leave Japan he moved back to his father Jekkt.

Although there had been a few difficulties at first, the three of them got along very well after some time. Jekkt loved his two sons who were much alike and yet much different. Tidus was the sporty one. He was the number one player in the school's Blitz Ball team and had a rather weird sense of humour. Few people laughed at his stupid jokes he kept on telling. But he didn't care, he couldn't even tell a joke properly for he started guffawing in the very middle.

Shuichi was the more _hyper _one of the pair. He had lots and lots of energy (no one knew where that came from) and couldn't sit still if his life depended on it. When he first saw, how the two of them lived he was about to shriek. Since then he decided to do the cooking and take care of the cleaning (what did not prevent him from making a mess around him).

Finally the pair arrived at Zarnakand High school and went to lock their bikes. Tidus had assured Shuichi several times that everything would run smooth and dandy, he didn't need to worry.

"But I'm still going to be at least ten minutes late!" the boy all but cried out. Tidus sighed suppressing the strong urge to roll his eyes and turned towards his brother, grasping his shoulders in a way that meant to comfort.

"Hey bro! Calm down, it isn't bad at all! Real stars are always a little late! And now, show up to your class and teach them what a really cool appearance is!" he flashed the pink-haired a bright smile.

Shuichi raised his head. He didn't look very convinced. In fact, he was a little worried that it might have consequences to be late at his very first day at the new school. But soon Tidus had talked him back into his normal, cheerful self. Beaming up to his older brother, Shuichi squeezed his hand before he took a few steps towards his new classroom and waved his hand.

"Yeah, you're absolutely right! I'll go there, win their hearts and show them what a real Shindou is made of!"

Tidus grinned. "Now that's the spirit, Shui-chan! See you at lunch!"

"Yeah, thanks for motivating me, bro! I owe you some!"

"I'll keep that in mind!"

And with that the two parted.

Taking three deep breaths to calm himself down Shuichi finally knocked on the door or his classroom.

"Come in!" was the reply from inside. _Okay, this is it. No turning back now_, thought Shuichi.Slowly he opened the door and let himself in.

"Good morning! I'm very sorry I'm late, but I'm new. I'm Shuichi Shindou." he said politely, not able to look somewhere else than his shoes. They suddenly were much more interesting than he'd ever thought!

"Oh, it's not all that bad. I'm just glad you found your way here in one piece. I hope you had no problems with finding us?" his teacher replied just as polite. Then she seemed to be remembering something and shook her head.

"Oh. Where are my manners? I'm Mrs. L. I'm your English teacher." She smiled. Shuichi smiled back. "Ladies and gentleman, this is Shuichi Shindou. Please be nice to him." she introduced him, still smiling.

"Please take a seat."

Shuichi let his gaze wander across the room, looking for an empty seat. He finally spotted one next to a boy with long, red hair. He quickly walked over to him not wanting to disturb the lesson any further. Still nervous he sat down next to the unknown boy and cracked a little smile.

"Hi..." he said shyly.

The longhaired boy returned his smile goofily.

"Yo!" he whispered. "I'm Hiroshi Nakano. But you can call me Hiro if you want."

Shuichi sighed in relief. That Hiro seemed to be nice. Maybe the two of them would get along with each other quite well and become friends. A little more self-confident now, Shuichi laughed.

"Okay, it's Hiro then, I guess!"

Soon their first English lesson for that day ended and the break came around. Several students left the room to drop by their friends or get themselves coffee or tea from the cafeteria. Shuichi preferred to just remain in his seat when eventually Hiro turned towards him and began to chat.

"So, where exactly were you before you moved back to your family?" Hiro asked. Shuichi had just told him that his mother went to America for her new job and boyfriend.

"Well..." -Shuichi started sliding around in his chair- "I'm from Custricay!" he replied. They continued their conversation and Hiro couldn't help but find that Shuichi sure was a cheerful young boy. He seemed like he was a pretty lively boy that enjoyed life very much and could find something good and funny in everything. If that was the case, then Hiro would gladly be friends with the pink-head. He needed some sunshine for he, for himself, was a little too serious sometimes. That thought at least his girlfriend.

"Hey, aren't you the guy who was beaten up by my brother years ago for breaking my Action man? I was five at that time, so you must've been the same age! Ne... Do you remember?"

The red haired was a little startled. He frowned and brought his hand towards his chin as if in deep thought. Finally he had his _Ah-Ha! Moment._

"Ah! Hell, yes! Then you were that crying little brat? Yes... now that I come to think of it, you look alike. But then... Then you're the little brother of our famous-infamous Tidus ? Ow man... that is just awesome! Cool!"

Shuichi blinked. _Awesome? Cool? What the hell!_, he thought. The poor boy now really was somewhat confused. But who wouldn't? How should he have known that his carefree (not to say lazy when it came to school) older brother was one of the most popular guys in school? He was the star in the school's Blitz Ball team and therefore he had many fans. The freshmen admired him, the juniors looked up t him and the seniors were his fans. Some said there even were some girls who would love to become his groupies. But Tidus had never told him. Well, he enjoyed the attention he got, but his head never grew too big. Good for him.

Lunchtime soon came around. Since everything was pretty new to the 15-year old teen the day went by rather quickly. He dropped himself onto the nearest empty seat at the less populated side of the cafeteria and rummaged in his bag, finally digging out his sandwich. He had hoped to see Tidus somewhere around, but he saw no face that he actually recognized. So he continued to sit alone, having his much longed for lunch. It didn't bother him to be all by himself, no really. A little, maybe. But only a little.

The teen was just about to take another bite of his peanut-butter-jam sandwich when there was a very strange, loud beeping sound. He looked oddly at his lunch. What was the matter? He crossed his eyes, then he noticed that the students were getting up and leaving the cafeteria. Then it hit him: It was the alarm practice his brother had been speaking of the other day. Shuichi snorted looking at his not even half finished lunch and cringed when his stomach shouted names at him in his normal growling-language. It must have been that very second that he decided not to practice with the other students. He was at the edge of starvation for crying out loud! Just because there was a silly practice he wasn't the fuck going to his next lesson hungrily!

He cocked his head and watched the others leave. And _that _must have been the time he first saw _him_: The human incarnation of aloofness himself. He was blond, appeared to be a little older than Shuichi himself, and was just drop-dead gorgeous. He didn't bother to follow his co-students; he sat just there, reading his book, while occasionally nipping at his coffee.

Shuichi simply stared. Though somewhere in his mind he knew how stupid he had to look, he just couldn't rip his eyes off of the elder. He took note of the loose black dress shirt he was wearing, along with a pair of black slacks. His dark clothes contrasted to his light hair and skin. Absolutely gorgeous. The trouble around him didn't even seem to register his mind.

After a few minutes there was silence again. Everyone had left; Shuichi was alone with this stranger. Said boy chose exactly that very moment to raise his head. He seemed to have been so caught up, that he just realized what had happened. Shuichi stopped breathing. He had never so desperately wished to be invisible than this time.

The blond let his gaze drift around but stopped as soon, as he spotted Shuichi. The pink haired gulped hard when the blond fixed his gaze on him. He felt his cheeks growing all too warm.

Okay, now **that** felt weird. He shouldn't feel funny under the gaze of some pretty-faced stranger. Some pretty-faced **MALE** stranger, nonetheless. No matter just how pretty-faced that male stranger was. An evil smirk marred the blonde's features. Shuichi gulped hard. Why did the other boy stare at him like that? He didn't break the eye-contact, just kept on examining him intensely. Shuichi began feeling very uncomfortable. A shiver ran up his spine and down again. What the heck was happening to him!

"If you keep staring like that, your eyes are going to pop out of your head, baka." with that the blonde let his gaze fall from Shuichi and continued on his book. He seemed to completely forget about the teen and went on reading as if nothing had happened at all.

Shuichi nearly snapped. What had that been! He blinked once, he blinked twice. Then it sunk in: He had been caught staring! Blushing furiously he shot up and quickly picked all his belongings up and shoved them into his bag. Without giving the other boy a second glance he hurried towards the exit. He had to get the hell out of here, before his head exploded from too much blood!

He was lucky not looking at the stranger again, because so he missed the superior smile that danced around his thin lips. Surely that would have sent the teen into absolute humiliation.

"Shuichi!"

He stopped when he recognized his brother's voice. Looking around the school ground he finally spotted the blond haired boy waving enthusiastically from a spot on the grass. Shuichi waved back and moved his way towards his sibling. Tidus grinned at him and gestured him to sit down. Shuichi causally dropped beside his brother.

"Hey, Shui-kun. It's been quite some time since we've last seen each other, don't you think?" asked a soft female voice. The pink-haired turned towards a pretty brown haired girl who smiled gently at him.

"Hello, Yuna-chan! You look good today!" he greeted her. Tidus snaked an arm around his girlfriend.

"Why, of course she does! She looks good everyday!" the Blitz Ball player announced loudly. Yuna blushed. "Don't say that, please. You're embarrassing me." She said quietly but Tidus only laughed in response towards his girlfriend's overgrown sense of modesty.

Shuichi smiled at the pair. They were cute together, he had to admit. His brother always seemed so happy when the brown-haired was around.

_Love must be wonderful..._ Shuichi thought dreamily. It was then he noticed another girl sitting beside Yuna. She looked pretty cute. Her honey blond hair had been pulled up in a high ponytail and her eyes glowed with amusement.

"Hi!" she began, smiling playfully at Shuichi. "I'm Rikku, I'm Yuna's cosine!" the blonde introduced herself and offered Shuichi her hand. Shuichi took it a little awkward for he wasn't much self-confident when he met new girls.

"Hi... My name's Shuichi and I am Tidus' younger brother."

For the rest of the lunch break the four of them stayed at their place under the group of trees. Shuichi learned that Rikku was in fact Rikku Nakano, Hiro's younger sister. He was a little surprised for the two didn't share too much similarity. But then again, one wouldn't think he was Tidus' brother when one looked at the two.

"So you're Onii-chan's classmate?" she asked him smiling. Shuichi shifted his weight on the grass, a little nervous. He didn't know why, but for his taste Rikku was way too friendly towards him. He didn't think that she just pretended to be, no he thought that she was being honest in taking a liking towards him. But that was exactly his point. Ever since that fateful day back in fifth grade, when that girl had kissed him and expressed her _undying_ love for him, he was a little scared of girls. He didn't want to upset her when he had to turn her down. And the way she was acting there was a good chance that she liked him very much. Too much already...

The bell saved him from farther self-tormenting thoughts as it exclaimed lunch break officially being over. Shuichi sighed in relief. He made a mental note to avoid leading Rikku on, just in case. Sometimes he really wondered if he was kind of weird since he didn't like the thought of a girl, **any** girl for that matter, developing interest in him. But he always shook it off as himself just not being ready for love. Hell, he was only fifteen!

All days come to an end and Shuichi's first day at Zarnakand High school made no difference. In the evening he and his brother sat in Shuichi's room to discuss the day. Dinner had been had and Jekkt was now in the living room sprawled all over the couch, snoring away to an old Blitz Ball match that was shown in TV.

"Well?" Tidus asked curiously. "How's your day? Have had any trouble?"

Shuichi grinned. "Oh... It wasn't bad at all! I think I had a nice day." he stated munching contently on his stick of strawberry pocky. He leaned against his bed and flipped through some random music magazine, looking at the pictures from an old Nittle Grasper article.

The blonde's eyes widened in comprehension.

"Uh-uh..." he smirked. "Is there anyone you like? Seen anyone attractive?"

Shuichi blushed. No he hadn't! It couldn't possibly be that he found him attractive! He was a guy for crying out loud! He didn't like other guys, especially not that way. And Tidus couldn't know, could he? No, he just wanted to tease him, right?

"Someone like our blond haired, pretty faced..." Tidus continued grinning. Shuichi just wanted to die. Or vanish. Or sink into the floor. Or all three together.

"... Rikku?" Tidus asked finally. The pink-haired boy blinked.

_Rikku?_ He thought shocked. _He was talking about Rikku?_

Shuichi didn't know if he should be relieved now, or even more panicked. When even Tidus thought there was something with Rikku, what about the others or Rikku herself? He didn't want anyone think there was something when there wasn't. Rumors spread quickly.

"You mean Nakano? Oh...no... She's nice but..." Shuichi cut himself off. Isn't she Yuna's cousin? I don't think you'd like me going out with the cousin of your beloved Yuna, would you? Besides, she's Hiro's sister. I'm not giving up on my new friendship just for a little flirt with a girl." Shuichi stated seriously.

_Well spoken, tiger. _He thought to himself.

"But I think she really has a crush on you! Remember just how she looked at you with these shining eyes." He parodied Rikku's look and admired his brother with a lovey-dovey-glitter-gaze that could be out of some anime. Shuichi shook his head.

"You didn't like her? But she's soooo nice and has that great blond hair! And you have to admit that she's cute..." Tidus teased.

Shuichi snorted. "Will you stop that! When you like her that much, why don't you just dump Yuna and take her for yourself? Because **I am not interested in her!**" he shouted. Storming out of his own room, he left a very confused Tidus behind.

**TBC...**

**Shinishu:** So, that was my rewritten first chapter. I think I'll also rewrite Chapter Two and Three and then maybe edit the others... (Have to ask my Beta-chan) I'm quite satisfied with the whole outcome. Maybe there still are a few edges here and there

**Eiri:** ... and overall and everywhere.

**Shinishu:** You shut up! You didn't want to help me, remember! You should be thankful you at least got text!

**Eiri:** Yeah. A whole sentence.

**Shinishu**: Yup! I'm so glad you didn't mix it up like you did in _"Höhenflug auf der Aida" (Don't ask... in the 2. Act he suddenly said the text from act 3 or 4... that was quite embarrassing!)_

**Eiri: **Anyway, are you done now? I'd like to have some dinner now and it smells very good in the kitchen...

**Shinishu:** You'll get fat!

**Eiri:** ...

**Shinishu**: Okies... I hope you all enjoyed it! See you next time with either Ch. Eight ore the new Ch. Two!


	2. Chapter 2

**Shinishu: **Bonjour mes Amis! It's us again! Uesugi-Productions© is finally back with the new Chapter Two in tow! claps hands

**Eiri: **Good to hear. Now I finally get some text. Don't make me OOC or I'll kill you.

**Shinishu: **Who do you **not** want to kill? -.-y

**Eiri: **Let me see...

**Shinishu: **Well?

**Eiri: **Okay. You won. I'd even kill myself if I had the chance...

**Shinishu: **Sighs My Repli-Eiri is just too much like the original. He's such a suicidal!

**Eiri: **stealing freshly baked shortbread from her plate What did you say?

**Shinishu: **Nothin' luv... Anyway... I'm addicted again!

**Eiri**: What is it this time?

**Shinishu: Dates! **(the fruit) munch munch They're just sooooo delicious! I could eat thousands of them! Maybe I'll rewrite this chapter on a date-high?

**Summary**: x-over with FF X, but it's not necessary to know it Shindou Shuichi is not just a random new kid at school, he's none other than the little brother of Tidus, star Blitz Ball player and everybody's idol. Through a few circumstances he gets to meet Uesugi Eiri, coolest guy in school. Originally he and Tidus don't really like each other but when Eiri has to give Tidus extra tuition, things begin to change for Shuichi. If it at least wasn't for his strange dreams and this nasty voice in his head...

**Warnings**: Hmm, some uncommon pairings?

**Rating**: For now it's **T**, but could move up later on...

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine, except the storyline and the lyrics of Shuichi's song _Darling_. The song he sings in the choir is called **_Falling at your feed_** and belongs to the wonderful, tremendous Darren Hayes! (Love you, Darren)

**Amor Fati**

**Chapter Two: He's Not Everybody's Darling**

Days had passed and Shuichi spent most of his time with his new friend Hiro. As he found out Hiro was quite a smart guy. He seemed to have no problems in school at all, just what Shuichi needed when the tests would come up. He wasn't really bad in school, no unlike his lazy brother he was quite good, but sometimes there was this stupid barrier in his head that stopped him from remembering the learned. He was glad that Hiro had offered to help him when required.

For the last few days he had found himself avoiding Rikku to all costs. She seemed to be liking him... too much as he thought. It wasn't as he didn't like her, he did, but there was something about her… that made him feel weird. Did that mean he was afraid of girls? But that couldn't be for he got along with Yuna very well for what must have been eternity and three days. But with Rikku it was completely another matter. Tidus had stated she had a crush on him. He didn't like the idea of that very much.

Not that he complained… But she was Hiro's sister after all! That simple fact made her untouchable for him. And it wasn't that he really fell for her. Although she was a cute girl, his mind was still focused on something else, as to say on someone else…

He just couldn't get his thoughts off of that special someone else. In fact he had tried to think about something else very hard... but all his efforts failed. The beautiful stranger from the cafeteria still hunted his thoughts, notwithstanding he didn't even know his name…

**O**

PE was not a very period. Not even the sport freaks really liked it. Why? Oh, after three periods of trekking, running, trekking and running again one could easily grow to hate it. There's only so much one can take. Nevertheless every lesson has to come to an end sometime. And a certain Shindou Shuichi and Nakano Hiroshi were enjoying that very end very, very, very much right now. Completely exhausted the two of them were sitting in the cafeteria, not to say hanging like wet sacks in their seats.

"So? Have you already chosen one association?" the red haired asked as he fanned himself with his makeshift fan he previously used to refer to as music magazine.

"Whaayaing?" the originally hyper but now tired boy asked with a full mouth. Though he had been complaining for the last two hours at how he just wanted to die or at least the teacher to drop dead he was now munching on a rather large sandwich with only god knows in it. Hiro felt his stomach turn at the very thought of food. He didn't understand how Shuichi managed to get something down his throat but chose not to comment on this.

"What?" he asked blinking. Sometimes he just wanted to smack his friend's head.

"Whaayaing?" the shorter repeated. Hiro still didn't get what the pink haired was trying to say. Couldn't he speak properly? How was he supposed to understand him?

"Damn it, Shuichi! Speak plainly! First swallow your fucked food and THEN speak!" Hiro almost shouted. Hey, someone had to teach Shuichi what he should have learned years ago! It wasn't his fault the other youth didn't seem to have had a proper education.

Shuichi didn't argue back. He just did as Hiro said. After five minutes of chewing and swallowing, he spoke again.

"What. Association. Are. You. In."

Hiro smiled. "You see. Much better, isn't it? I'm in the choir. I play the guitar."

Shuichi's mouth plopped open.

"Play... the... guitar? You... Argh! You Meanie! You didn't tell me you're playing the guitar!" he whined. How dare Hiro tonot tell him something so important? How dare he keep this from him? Wasn't he his friend after all!

Hiro sweat dropped. "You... didn't ask..."

Shuichi turned mute. His friend was right! He didn't ask if he played the guitar, so he barely was the one to blame him. So he stood silent a while. What was he supposed to say now? He didn't know.

_Well you see Shuichi? Think first before you speak! Idiot!_ He snapped at himself. He could be such a damn idiot at times...

But instead of going all whiny in front of Hiro he decided to be the little idiot again. He had to change the topic.

"This... this school really has a choir? I... I didn't know that..."

Hiro's face was completely expressionless. "I know. There are many things you don't know." he stated coolly. A cool breeze seemed to sweep by and an imaginary newspaper hit Shuichi in the face.

"You're such a jerk!" he finally cried showing his teeth. He had to suppress a big grin. Operation Change-the-topic easily worked!

_Oh, I'm so genius!_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... bla, bla, bla..." Hiro played along. He knew Shuichi liked playing the idiot, though... he probably was an idiot? But before he could sink any deeper into the ocean of thoughts about his friend Shuichi pulled him back to reality by leaning forward and giving him an absolutely adorable pout. Hiro had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

"Do you think I could join the choir?" The pink haired boy asked sincerely. Hiroshi was a little surprised at how serious the younger teen looked right now. He had known Shuichi only for a couple weeks but he could tell that he wasn't one to take things serious. At least not what others might have called 'hobbies':

"Sure you could... Wait! Why are you so interested in joining the choir? Is there _something_ I should know?" Hiro asked with raised eyebrows. He couldn't imagine why the little pink fluff head would want to join the choir. Maybe there was a special girl he wanted to be near? That was the most regular reason boys joined the choir.

"Sing."

Hiro was about to guide a peace of chocolate to his mouth. He stopped it halfway. "Huh?" He asked taken aback. He hadn't expected that answer in any way.

"I want to sing." Shuichi repeated, still serious.

"Really now." The long haired eyed him suspiciously.

He didn't know what to say. Right here in front of him Shuichi metamorphosed. The look on his face became dreamy and an absent smile adorned his features.

"Yeah, really. I love singing, and besides it was my biggest dream to become a famous singer." Shuichi let the other teen know. He let out a dreamily sigh and closed his eyes.

"And why did you say 'it was'?" Hiro wanted to know. Had Shuichi already given up on that dream?

Shuichi's eyes saddened a bit "Well... my father wouldn't allow that... he wants me to become a Blitz Ball player... just as he is. But never mind! I'll sing as a hobby then!" he said smiling pathetically.

Hiro just said nothing. He got off of his chair, grabbed Shuichi by his wrist and took him with him.

"Where... where are we going to? The 15-year-old asked when Hiro showed no intention in whatsoever in forming him where he was taking him on his own account.

"We're going to the choir practice. I remember you told me you wanted to join?"

"Wha…?"

But before he could even count to five, they where in front of a door signed **_Choir_**. Hiro knocked on said door before sliding in, his hand still wrapped around Shuichi's wrist.

"Yo!" he smiled to the circle of people sitting on comfort looking chairs. They cocked their heads looking interested at the newly arrived pair.

"This is our new member, Shindou Shuichi, he wants to join us." The guitarist proclaimed. Soon the first muffled whispers went through around the teenagers.

"And... he is my friend." Hiro added.

A tense silence followed the redhead's comment and Shuichi wondered briefly whether Hiro really was such a daunting guy like it seemed at that very moment. Evidently nobody wanted him as an enemy.

Several moments later a black haired guy made himself to Shuichi. He offered him his hand and smiled politely.

"Nice to meet you, Shindou-kun. I'm Aizawa Taki. I'm the responsible for the choir. And I'm also the person to speak to if you have any problems or troubles that concern the choir." He said friendly as he lightly shook the youth's hand.

Shuichi couldn't help it. He didn't like that guy for some reason. Normally he didn't judge others by his first impression and he really wasn't a friend of prejudices but those goose-bumps that chilled down his spine weren't very comfortable and didn't feel fine in any way.

It wasn't like when he looked in the eyes of the blond haired stranger he had seen in the cafeteria, it was...

Different. It was completely different, yet awkward. Had that Aizawa-guy just glared at him?

_Calm down Shuichi. You're seeing things. This guy is smiling at you and asking you kindly about your singing, so will you just calm down!_ He tried to reassure himself. It didn't help too much. He still had that unpleasant feeling in his gut when he looked at this Aizawa-kun.

"Well then Shindou-kun..." he said guiding Shuichi into another room. "Would you mind singing a little song for me so I can sort out your skills?"

"Uh... no..." Shuichi replied shyly. Though he loved singing, being alone with this scary guy and sing a song would be kind of challenging.

Aizawa gave him a friendly smile. "Then start please. It's your turn!"

Shuichi blushed. What was he supposed to do? What song should he sing? He was worried if he started his voice wouldn't play along and he wouldn't be able to hit a single note.

"Any specific song?" he asked nervously.

Aizawa smiled. "No. Sing whatever you like. Anything is fine as long as it includes lyrics."

"Uh... Okay..."

Shuichi thought. Any song was good... So he sang the first that came into his mind.

**_/ And when you walk into the room_**

_**I feel the world dissolve**_

_**I fall at your feet**_

**_And when you look at me_**

_**I swear the beating of my heart is**_

**_About to cease /_**

That was one of his favourite songs. It was a very sweet love song and although it was sung by a man there were very high notes. His brother always complained when he listened to it or worse: sung along.

**/ Ooh you make me wanna**

**Deny the world, deny the man**

**Deny the oxygen that moves inside of me **

**Deny my friends, deny my sensibilities /**

Shuichi continued to sing unaware that he still was with Taki. He closed his eyes and there was nothing except him and his singing. He literally felt the world dissolve. He didn't even notice the door was jerked open and he was surrounded by many pairs of eyes starring at him.

He kept going on singing.

**/ I am surrounded now I only wonder how**

**Sparks fly**

**When our worlds collide and**

**I am falling at your feet**

**And stars shine**

**So much brighter**

**You make me wanna sit right back**

**And watch the world**

**Falling at your feet /**

As his voice died away and he came to his senses again he blinked. He found himself starring into a familiar pair of dark eyes.

Hiro didn't say a word. And so did no one else.

Shuichi looked around and spotted the group of people around him. Nobody said a word. Everyone kept silent.

Okay, now Shuichi felt rather uncomfortable. "Uh... it wasn't really that bad, was it?" he asked unsure of what to do.

Then Hiro finally spoke. "Are you kidding? It was terrific... the best I ever heard! Your singing skills are fantastic! I didn't know you actually had such a beautiful voice! And you dare to ask if it wasn't that bad!"

Then the others did also raise there voices.

"Shindou-kun you're very good!"

"Good! It was amazing you moron! Don't you see if there is talent even when it is smacking you right onto your dumb head!"

Aizawa just smiled. "So Shindou-kun, you already heard it. Welcome to the choir. Practice is each Tuesday and Wednesday. But we can discuss the details next time, alright?"

Shuichi nodded. "Sure we can. Thank you Aizawa-kun." He said quietly.

Aizawa laughed. "No need to Shindou-kun. But anyway... you're welcome."

**O**

It had been three weeks now. Tree weeks had gone by since Shuichi's first day at Zarnakand High.

Shuichi had done very well so far. He had joined the choir and even found himself slowly warming up with Aizawa.

The guy sure seemed a little... creepy, but Shuichi was certain that he himself seemed a little... idiotic, too. Knowing that he wasn't an idiot, after all, he was quite sure Aizawa wasn't that creepy either.

Also things with Rikku became better- she wasn't after him the whole time anymore- and Shuichi had relaxed a little. Without having to hide from her admiring glances she was a rather cool girl to speak with. During the lunch break he had made it a habit to hang out with either her or (most of the time) with Hiro.

He got used to his new life and he also got used to his new friends. Soon Hiro had found out how to tease Shuichi the right way to send him pouting into a corner or pummelling against his chest. And to Shuichi's misfortune he seemed to enjoy that quite well.

Right now Shindou Shuichi found himself leaning out of the window of the choir's room. Practice was over for today and everyone had already left. Even Hiro had hectically grabbed his guitar and his bag and went off to date a girl he hadn't named.

Shuichi had known better than to question Hiro about his secret love, so he had kept silent and gave him a knowingly smile and let him be.

So now the pink haired boy was looking at the light blue sky, which was way too clear for a late autumn day like that, in his hands a paper with his newest lyrics.

_/ Darling, I'm tired_

_Please let me sleep,_

_Because I don't want_

_To stay awake anymore_

_Darling, I want to close my eyes_

_Please, don't try to keep them open,_

_Because my eyelids are burning_

_I can't even see your face/_

Shuichi enjoyed writing songs and could spent days on adding a melody. He loved singing his own songs, giving all of his secrete thoughts finally a voice. Sometimes he ended up in front of his computer for days without any food or sleep, mixing his materials, re-recording them several times, never satisfied completely.

Never had anyone seen one of his songs, even not his brother. Maybe Tidus didn't even know his little brother was writing songs, but Shuichi didn't mind.

When Shuichi finally let his gaze drift over the heads of the people on the ground, his heartbeat fastened. He almost stopped breathing.

Even from the fourth floor he could identify the blond head that sure as hell didn't belong to his brother. Ever since that fateful day in the cafeteria he couldn't stop thinking about the other boy though he really had tried his hardest. But that unknown face had found a way to creep up into his very thoughts... Shuichi sighed. How was he supposed to make it through the first weeks on the new school when he already discovered some (until now) secret weirdness of his? Two days at Zarnakand High and his life seemed to be upside down and inside out and the other way around!

Seeing the stranger again excited the boy – to his own dismay. A slight breeze let his hair tickle his nose, Shuichi sneezed.

Shocked he watched his lyrics fly off.

"Shit!" he cursed loudly. "Damn it, those were new! I don't have a copy!"

He turned to chase after the paper. It wasn't too late, was it? There was always the chance that he would find it in time. Not even slowing down on the stairs he nearly tripped, but kept his way as he rushed through the hall. He **had** to get his lyrics back!

_/ Darling, I'm worn out_

_Please, let me find relief,_

_Because I'm scared of_

_The hectic world out there/_

Somehow he succeeded in making it in one piece to the first floor. He grabbed the railing and used it to swing himself around the stairs...

And bump right into a rather solid chest.

"S... sorry!" he mumbled and was about to fly down the remaining stairs, when he looked up.

_SHIT,_ He thought, starring right into a pair of wonderful amber eyes. The pink haired boy gulped. Why in ninth hell had he happen to crash into **him** of all people! Could fate be any crueller?

"Hn" was the extraordinarily detailed reply from the blonde. His face showed no emotion as he seemed to be staring right through Shuichi, not having the slightest interest in what he was saying. The amber eyes bored into him. Suddenly the expression of the blonde changed. In fact it changed drastically; he began to smirk.

As he eyed Shuichi from head to toes, only to stare into his face once again, Shuichi froze. He couldn't move. He couldn't breath. He couldn't even blink. The only thing he was left to do was to shiver.

What else was he to do with that gorgeous stranger staring at him? He didn't even know his name but still that boy seemed to be enjoying giving him creeps. Uwah.

It appeared the blonde wouldn't change his current activity anytime soon. Another thing that scared Shuichi. What was with that weirdo? Didn't he have hobbies that he seemed to find so much pleasure in creeping the hell out of poor, helpless little boys? Hadn't the other made Shuichi so nervous, he would have yelled some random comment at him.

"Is this supposed to be yours?" a deep male voice asked monotonously and it took Shuichi quite a few moments before he realized the other had spoken. Blushing furiously he looked at the sheet of paper the obviously older boy held out to him, knowing all too well what it was.

Damn! Why, of all the students at this school, why had it to be HIM! Couldn't anyone else have found it? Did it really have to be him? What had he done to deserve such a cruel and embarrassing fate?

Slowly he reached out an uncertain shaky hand. He just wanted his lyrics back...

_Please god... I beg you... make him not having read it... PLEASE!_

That would be Shuichi's thoughts at this moment in case he still was able too think despite all his desperation and embarrassment. Giving the other a small nod he clasped his hand around the paper.

"It's awful. How old are you, six? No obliviously not, because even a six-year-old would write better stuff. The theme is terrible, the word-choice is even worse and the expression sucks. All in all these are the most horrible lyrics I've ever read. Is this really meant to be a song? Well, it sounds like shit. Give it up, you don't have any talent." **(1)**

With that the blonde let go his hold on the paper the paper and walked away, leaving a nearly broken and very angry-but-too-stunned-to-say-something Shuichi alone in the hall.

_What the…?_ Was all he could think.

_/Darling, I just want to fall asleep_

_Please, don't be sad,_

_Because I know you don't want_

_To let go of me but you must_

_Darling, I'm happy now_

_Please, don't cry for me,_

_Because you know I love you_

_And we will met again – one day/_

**TBC...**

**(1)** That sounds very much like Yuki, doesn't it? Haaaa... I love him...

**Shinishu:** So? Loved it? Liked it? Hated it? Please! R/R!... Uhm... Eiri-_chan_?

**Eiri:** Don't c_han_ me, baka.

**Shinishu:** Oooooohhhhh... haertsfloadingaround you called me Baka! I just knew you loved me too!

**Eiri:** I **never ever** said _that_!

**Shinishu:** Yeah... sure... But that's **NO** excuse!

**Eiri:** For what!

**Shinishu:** FOR CRITICIZING MY BEAUTIFUL LYRICS YOU SELFISH BASTARD!

**Eiri:** YOU GODDAMNED MADE ME TO! REMEMBER: **YOU ARE THE AUTHOR!**

**Shinishu:** Oh. I just think I forgot that. Hehe... sorry. But wait! Then you **don't** think they're that terrible?

**Eiri:** They suck.

**Shinishu:** BIG MEANY!

**Eiri:** Just as crappy as Shuichi's.

**Shinishu:** Hey! Don't dare you to say anything bad about Shuichi!

**Eiri:** Oh? I thought you owned ME? What would you make like that Brat?

**Shinishu:** Cuz I want to be like him! I love you and I want to annoy you and make you angry at me! It's fun!

**Eiri:** I say it again; HELP! THAT GIRL IS CRAZY!

**Shinishu:** _cough_ See ya in the next chappy, I hope.


	3. Chapter 3

La Li Ho!!! It's us again! Me and my cute little Eiri-chan!!! ^.^  
  
Eiri: Cute. . .? Little. . . ? Eiri-CHAN . . . ???  
  
Shinishu: Yup! Didn't you read the reviews? People think you are KAWAII!!!  
  
Eiri: Well then. . . I'm not kawaii! I'm. . .   
  
Shinishu: And I think so too!  
  
Eiri: Hell no!! Not you too!!!  
  
Shinishu: YAY!!!!  
  
Eiri: I hate you.  
  
Shinishu: But I love you!  
  
Eiri: And? Should that change anything? Besides. . . Everybody loves me.  
  
Shinishu: No! Fayesidaisy hates you and things you're fat!!! (Eat that!!!)  
  
Eiri: What the hell. . . ? Your friend is a stupid bitch!!! I'm not fat!!! °°O°°  
  
Shinishu: No, you're not. So, what do I own?  
  
Eiri: *sigh* Shinishu-chan owns nothing but me.  
  
Shinishu: Good boy!!!  
  
Eiri: Hmph.  
  
Pairings: EirixShuichi  
  
Chapter Three: I Always Liked White Chocolate Better  
  
"So what did the guy just said?" Hiro asked Shuichi munching on his stick of chocolate pocky.  
  
"He…" Shuichi sniffed. "Said my writings were awful and . . . that they sounded like shit and I didn't have any talent. . . and even a sixty-year-old would be able to write better stuff. . . "  
  
Hiro gave him an odd look.  
  
"Uh. . . I mean six-year-old."  
  
"I see. Can I have a look on said lyrics, please?"  
  
Shuichi blushed. This would be the first time anyone (except that STUPID blond asshole) saw one of his songs. But he managed a nod and handed his friend the paper.  
  
Hiro sat for a few minutes just starring at the paper. He read it over and over again.  
  
"Well, I can't see what is wrong with that, in my opinion it's pretty good." He said finally.  
  
Shuichi took in a few breaths. "You think so? Oh, thank you Hiro!"  
  
Hiro frowned. "Shuichi?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How did that jerk look like?" the long haired asked then.  
  
Shuichi sighed. He was the most beautiful boy I've ever seen in my life. He looked almost breath taking!  
  
But instead he said: " Well, tall, blond, gold eyed and . . . rude."  
  
Hiro relaxed. "Oh, this must've been Yuki. No worries, Shu-chan. He always acts like that. Even if you wrote the most beautiful lyrics of your life, he would only look at them and say they were awful. He's a writer. He writes the lyrics for the choir and he does have much talent, but he's still ignorant and selfish. Pretty bad boy." Hiro ended his little "speech".  
  
The 15-yer-old knit his eyebrows. "Yuki? What kinds of parents name their child 'snow'? This is odd."  
  
Hiro gave a small chuckle. "This isn't his real name, you fool! His name is Uesugi Eiri, but everyone calls him Yuki since he is as cold as snow and his skin as white as snow either."  
  
What? Everyone calls him 'snow', though it isn't his name? I wouldn't like that. . .   
  
"Besides. . . " Hiro gave him a knowing look. "It's said that he and your brother are enemies. Your brother is the most popular boy at our school and nearly everybody wants to be his friend. . . but Yuki-kun is popular either. He is the coolest guy and the girls are falling for him. Rikku as well. You know, she has a crush on you and at the same time she has a crush on Yuki-kun. I think she is pretty quick in falling in love with someone."  
  
Shuichi laughed at that. "Good thing to know."  
  
Hiro smiled. "Yeah."  
  
~*~*~*O*~*~*~  
  
As the Shindous were having dinner this evening, Jekkt had something important to discuss with Tidus.  
  
". . . and so I asked a friend of mine to help you. His son is going to give you private lessons on the week-ends so you'll become better in school. And then you can stay in the Blitz Ball team."  
  
Tidus let a out a sigh of relief. "Ah. . . thank goodness. . . Our coach would've kicked me out if my marks became worse. . . "  
  
Shuichi raised an eyebrow. "What are you two talking about???"  
  
Jekkt gave him a strange look.  
  
"Didn't you know, my little Shu-chan, your brother is very bad in school at times? Tidus is a clever boy, but quite lazy. His marks suck, except sports."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Tidus laughed.  
  
"Yeah. . . Oh! That's a good statement! You're really smart Shu-chan! He, he 'Oh'!"  
  
At that Shuichi began to giggle.  
  
First Tidus would break out in tears, completely in despair, and then he would take it easy. That was so Tidus-like!  
  
Jekkt, however, gave an angry look at his two delighted sons.  
  
"Will you stop that? It's not funny, you two! Shuichi- Uesugi-kun will show up on Saturday at 4 o'clock. Don't get startled when he arrives, 'k?  
  
I know you're kinda shy with strangers especially when they look like foreigners but. . ."  
  
And Jekkt's speech went on.  
  
But it wasn't that Shuichi was actually listening. He had other things to wonder about.  
  
The thing he had discussed with Hiro earlier was one of them.  
  
Why did that stupid blonde just leave his thoughts alone, damned?  
  
~*~*~*O*~*~*~  
  
On that Saturday afternoon Shindou Shuichi was preparing the dinner. Jekkt was still with a friend of his at a Blitz Ball game and wouldn't be home 'til evening. He had asked Shuichi to come with them, but he didn't want to.  
  
Shuichi didn't really like Blitz Ball, in fact he found it really uninteresting. There where things that were so much more fun. Singing was one of them.  
  
Shuichi loved to sing.   
  
He loved music.   
  
And he loved writing his own songs.  
  
"Whaaaa!!! Damn that bastard for putting down my precious lyrics!!!! They are terrific!!! He was absolutely wrong!!!! I'LL TEACH YOU NOT TO AGGRAVATE A SHINDOU SHUICHI!!!"  
  
At that the doorbell rang.  
  
"Eh. . . ?" Shuichi looked at his watch. "Oh. . . I hope that is Tidus forgetting his keys. If not. . . *gulp* if not it will be that son of. . . "   
  
I don't know his name. . . Should have listened when dad was taking to me. . . Stupid Shuichi!  
  
As Shuichi made his way through the hall, he hoped for Tidus' sake it would be him. He wasn't quite in the mood for putting up with some unknown guy just because his brother was too damn late for his own study lesson.  
  
Unenthusiastically the boy opened the door.  
  
"Yeah. . . ?" he asked the person in front of him, gaze focused on his feeds.  
  
But when he raised his eyes. . .   
  
He stared into two well-known amber eyes.  
  
Seconds of silence past.  
  
When the pink haired had all his seven senses back (Yeah, I know. But Shuichi has SEVEN!!!), he shrieked out.  
  
"WHAAAAA!!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME, YOU JERK???!!! ISN'T IT ENOUGH THAT YOU ARE A COMPLETE ASS, MUST YOU BE A STALKER, TOO???!!!"  
  
Cold eyes pierced into him  
  
"You're really a total blockhead, aren't you Baka? I don't want anything from you. I'm here because my stupid old man threatened me to give that idiotic Tidus person some extra tuition."   
  
The blonde's eyes were the embodiment of death glare.  
  
"Uh. . . Well. . . Co. . . come in then." Shuichi said shyly and stared at the ground.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Unwillingly Shuichi let Eiri into the kitchen, gesturing him to sit down at the table. His heartbeat raced but he didn't know why. That scared him. He didn't even know what to do or say, so he just continued preparing the dinner.  
  
The blonde didn't say a word. He just took a seat and bored his eyes into the back of that little mop of pink at the counter.  
  
He wondered where that stupid blond boy was at that very moment, should he be here and doing the studying, but he wasn't here and poor Eiri was wasting his precious time.  
  
Though he had to admit it wasn't such a torture and he could enjoy maddening that cute little boy.  
  
Finally Shuichi managed to talk to his unwanted guest.  
  
"I'm sorry to tell you, but my brother isn't home yet. He is gone to the medicine in the city centre to do a little shopping that was needed. But he should be back any second."  
  
Eiri grunted.  
  
"So you're going to tell me I have to wait until he is in the mood for pleasing us with his presence? No, I'm not going to waste anymore of my valuable time by waiting for that light headed brother of yours. If he doesn't want me to help him, I'm not forcing him to. Did you understand, Baka?!"  
  
"Don't call me that, you jerk. I'm not Baka!" Shuichi shouted. He wasn't going to let this asshole calling him an idiot.  
  
"It's not my fault brat, that you're so stupid. Since you didn't tell me your name, I must find something different to address you. I think "Baka" fits you very well." Eiri spoke calmly, almost amused. That kid was rather interesting to watch. A pink haired, violet eyed boy with the seize of a girl, shouting 'cause you called him "Baka". Quite funny.  
  
"Uh. . . You're right. . . I'm Shindou Shuichi. I'm Tidus' younger brother." Shuichi replied subtle.  
  
Weird kid. The blonde thought.   
  
"Alright, Shuichi-baka." he said slumping in his chair, really bored now.  
  
Shuichi sweat-dropped.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to ask what my name is?"  
  
The little bubbles around Shuichi's head vanished.  
  
"No, no! I'm pretty sure you are Uesugi Eiri, but everyone calls you "Yuki". Right?"  
  
Again Eiri grunted. "Wow, the smartness in person."  
  
Shuichi laughed. Maybe the blonde wasn't such a bastard like he thought. In fact, he was quite witty. Maybe he wasn't really rude, but grumpy and grouchy.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
"Hello? This is Shindou.  
  
. . .  
  
  
  
Tidus!! Where the hell are you?!  
  
. . .  
  
What?! An accident in the centre? Traffic jam? Oh, no!!!  
  
. . .  
  
What I mean? Your classmate is right here waiting for you, bro! Yeah, Yuki-kun. Hurry up! I think he isn't going to wait all day!!  
  
. . .  
  
Yeah, bye."  
  
Eiri stared questionably at him.  
  
"Uh. . . an accident. In the centre . . . Some streets are closed . . . it seems to be a very big mess . . . however; I don't know when Tidus will be back. . ."  
  
"Fine. I'm leaving then." The blonde said and turned in order to grab his bag, when Shuichi cried out.  
  
"No! Please Eiri-kun! Please stay!"  
  
Something inside Eiri snapped. Nobody except his family had ever called him by his real name. Even his teachers had always called him "Yuki-kun". He hated that. He hated that "nickname". He didn't want to be called such a wicked name. He didn't want to be compared with snow. Snow was cold.  
  
Snow was white.  
  
He had had to admit it, he was like snow. Cold, white and icy.  
  
But he didn't want to. He didn't know why, but he had never said a word. He had born his "nickname", silently.  
  
But deep within he had hoped it to stop. He had hoped that someone would call him by his real name. On his own accord.  
  
So he turned around, only to watch with wide eyes a little pink fluff ball throwing itself onto him.  
  
"What the. . .?" he began.  
  
"No! No! Please Eiri-kun! Don't go!! It's his [Tidus] biggest dream to become a Blitz Ball player! But. . . since he is all bad in school, cuz he can't concentrate . . . the coach will kick him out of the team if he won't get better!!! Please, help him!! I beg you Eiri-kun!! Stay and help him!!! PLEASE!!!!"  
  
Eiri sighed as the pink haired sobbed into his fresh washed shirt.  
  
"Ow. . . what a cry baby. Will you stop that? If you keep whining like that, I won't stay a single minute."  
  
Shuichi's eyes widened. "You say. . . You'll stay?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Hn."  
  
With sparkling eyes the pink haired hugged Eiri once again.  
  
"SANK YUU VERII MACH, EIRI-KUN!!!!" he shouted in his cute English, in which he almost destroyed poor Eiri's left ear.  
  
"Wha. . . Stop that! Get off me, Baka!"  
  
Blushing Shuichi let go. "Sorry. . . Shall I make you some tea? Coffee? Or vanilla ice cream with strawberries and whipped cream???"  
  
Eiri sweat-dropped. "Coffee is just fine. . ."  
  
"HAI!" the pink haired boy replied enthusiastically and jumped around while making said coffee.  
  
The blonde could only sigh and sat back in his chair.  
  
After a while the two boys had managed to start a little conversation, when the Eiri suddenly asked.  
  
"How it came, your hair is so bubblegum pink?"  
  
Shuichi shrugged.  
  
"How it came, your hair is so honey blond? I dyed it, isn't that oblivious? What did you do? Met a fairy and wished for it?"  
  
Eiri grunted. "I didn't dye it, idiot. It's natural."   
  
"Huh? Really? Cool!"  
  
"Yeah. And that's why nobody really likes me."  
  
"What? Because of your hair colour? I don't understand."  
  
Eiri grinned. "And that's why you're a baka, Baka!"  
  
Shuichi was about to yell at the blonde that he wasn't a baka, when suddenly the doors burst open and a very puzzled and hysteric Tidus stormed in.  
  
"Whaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!! Shu-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The coach is gonna kick me out!!!!!! I'm dddiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeiiinnnngggggggg!!!!!!!!"  
  
He his threw his arms around Shuichi and whined.  
  
Shuichi and Eiri sweat-dropped.  
  
Tidus just stood there, sobbing into his brother's neck.  
  
Shuichi sighed and patted Tidus' head.  
  
"It's okay, bro. You're not going to die. . . Look over there!"  
  
He pointed to Eiri who sat still on his chair, looking slightly annoyed.  
  
"Shu-chan you. . . You. . . Thank you! I owe you something!" The blond cried out and hugged Shuichi tightly.  
  
Shuichi on the other hand, feeling afraid of being strangled and embarrassed in front of that not so "assholed" asshole at the same time, pulled back.  
  
"Yeah, you can thank me later! I have to prepare dinner and you. . . You should be studying before Eiri-kun changes his mind."  
  
"Yeah, you're right."  
  
He moved over to Eiri.  
  
"I'm really sorry making you wait such along time. I promise it will never happen again, thank you for waiting."  
  
Eiri only nodded and stood.  
  
"You guys are talking too much." He said, following Tidus upstairs.  
  
When the two blondes finally disappeared Shuichi let out a sigh of relief.  
  
He didn't like blushing, but for some bad reason he was blushing almost every time he saw that Eiri.  
  
It was really odd.  
  
~*~*~*O*~*~*~  
  
After about two ours of trying to explain Tidus the reasons of the Second World War he needed a break. So he asked the older boy for the toilet.  
  
Tidus smiled. "Just down the hallway."  
  
On his journey back to Tidus' room, he suddenly stopped.  
  
Down in the doorway, there was Shuichi welcoming his father with a big hug.  
  
"Hi, dad! Guess what? I'm in the coir and. . ."  
  
"Where's Tidus?" The man interrupted him.  
  
"Uhm. . . Upstairs. Studying I think."  
  
Jekkt nodded. "Hope so."  
  
"Dad, I have something to discuss with you. . ."  
  
"Shuichi. You know I'm really glad that your marks are much better then your brother's. I don't think the coach would kick you out of the team. . ."  
  
Shuichi brought all his courage together and interrupted his father.  
  
"That's exactly what I meant. I really don't like Blitz Ball, dad. I don't want to join the team. I don't want to become a Blitz Ball player, I wanna sing and. . ."  
  
"Don't discuss such things in the hallway Shu-kun. Besides, you WILL join the team. We talked about that earlier. You're going to play Blitz Ball next year and that's it! No more arguments!"  
  
"But, dad! I. . ."  
  
"I said no more!"  
  
And with that the man vanished into the kitchen.  
  
Shuichi just stood there, shaking, when a single tear made its way down his cheek.  
  
"I hate Blitz Ball." He whispered, but Eiri could hear. "Why wouldn't he just understand me?"  
  
The room felt silent.  
  
After a while Shuichi shook his head and was back to his normal genki self, bouncing into the kitchen.  
  
Eiri frowned and walked back to Tidus.   
  
He really shouldn't be wondering so much about this pink haired idiot!  
  
~*~*~*O*~*~*~  
  
About half an hour later, when Tidus finally could list and interpret all the reasons, there was a slight knock on the door.  
  
"Yeah?" Tidus asked.  
  
The door opened slowly and shown was a pitch of pink hair, then a head and finally Shuichi stepped in fully.  
  
"Dad wants you to come and have dinner." he said quietly.  
  
Tidus frowned. "I can't. I have a guest you know." He stated, pointing to the blonde who sat still in his chair.  
  
Shuichi's cheeks reddened a bit. "He. . . He wants Eiri-kun to join us."  
  
"Oh. Okay then. I bet you're hungry Yuki-kun, I sure am."  
  
~*~*~*O*~*~*~  
  
The dinner was rather boring for Eiri.  
  
Shindou-san kept on talking about Blitz Ball, as Tidus was, and Shuichi didn't say a word.  
  
"I'm glad that you're helping my son, Uesugi-kun. Without your help he would be in big trouble."  
  
Eiri smiled politely. "No big deal sir."  
  
"Sure it is. My two sons are really good Blitz Ball players and it would be really, really sad when one of them. . ."  
  
Shuichi stood.  
  
"I'm going to clean the dishes."  
  
With that he headed to the kitchen.  
  
After some time listening to the conversation all about that damned game, Eiri gave up and stood as well.  
  
"I think I'll help Shuichi-kun. He made me dinner, I help him with the dishes. That's just fair."  
  
"You're really a nice boy, Uesugi-kun. Someone should take you as an example. . ." he glanced over to Tidus and laughed.  
  
Eiri rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
"Let me help you with these." He said to Shuichi who was cleaning some plates.  
  
The pink haired shrieked out when the older boy brushed his arm. His heartbeat raced and he was blushing like mad. He hated that. That was why he didn't like Eiri's company. But at the same time he enjoyed his company. Something must be pretty wrong with him. Maybe he was going insane?  
  
"Oh. . .uh no. You don't have to. . ." the young boy slightly protested but Eiri grabbed a towel and dried the dishes he already washed.  
  
So the only thing Shuichi could was to let out a sigh and continue his activities in the sink.  
  
After some moments of uncomfortable silence Shuichi couldn't bear with his curiosity anymore.  
  
"Hey, Eiri-kun?"  
  
Again. The boy wouldn't just call him Uesugi or Yuki like anyone else. He watched the pink lips of that boy forming a question. Why the hell couldn't he ignore that pretty face?  
  
"What." He stated more than he asked.  
  
Shuichi gulped. "Uh. . . about earlier. . . What is it that makes you think people like you?"  
  
Eiri stopped halfway of taking another of the plates and towelling it.  
  
"Well look at me. My skin is naturally white, my hair is blond and my eyes are golden. Don't you think it's strange? People don't like that"  
  
"But Tidus' hair is blond, too!"  
  
"Yeah, but it's oblivious dyed."  
  
"Hn. . . I don't understand"  
  
Eiri grunted. Was the boy really SO stupid. He didn't know why he was bothering with explaining some silly boy his situation, but he simply HAD to.  
  
Hm. . . Think of some easy way to explain!  
  
"Look, everyone likes chocolate, don't they?" he finally asked.  
  
At the mention of chocolate Shuichi let the dishes be dishes and fumbled around in the closet. He just *knew* it was there!  
  
"Hey brat! Are you listening?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Continue." Shuichi said, but he wasn't really listening.  
  
"Well, and chocolate is black or brown, just a like real Japanese's hair and eyes should be."  
  
". . ."  
  
"Hey! You didn't listen, did you?!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Eiri rolled his eyes that boy was such a mess! Though he was really cute. . .  
  
Suddenly something smooth and cold was shoved into his mouth. He had no other choice than chewing it, but it tasted good. It was sweet. Almost like chocolate, but. . .  
  
"What is this?" Eiri asked as he swallowed.  
  
"Chocolate of course! Did you like it? It's my favourite next to strawberry pock!"  
  
"That wasn't chocolate. It tasted different."  
  
"What? Oh. You have never eaten whit chocolate, huh?" Shuichi smiled sweetly showing him the package.  
  
"White chocolate?"  
  
"Yeah, I know everyone likes full-cream milk, but I always liked white chocolate better!"  
  
Eiri sighed.  
  
"You know, you remind me of white chocolate, don't you?" Shuichi giggled.  
  
Wait, had he actually been listening?  
  
"You know, my eyes are kinda odd, too. They're violet, but I don't think no one likes me." He said serious.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Shuichi leaned a little closer, to give Eiri better access for looking into his eyes.  
  
"Hey, look! They're really violet!"  
  
The blonde nodded watching Shuichi' oh so pink lips moving not even a foot away from him. He looked so sweet. Smelled sweet. He wondered if he would taste sweet, too.   
  
Don't you think such things, Uesugi Eiri!, he thought to himself. It wasn't that he was attracted to little boys, he just. . .  
  
"You see. And for that fact. . . I like you!" Shuichi said silently not really knowing what he was doing or saying.  
  
That was enough for Eiri.   
  
He suddenly reached out and grabbed Shuichi by his back, moving in for a kiss.  
  
Shuichi gasped as the older boy's lips met his, brushing them gently.  
  
At first he was a little startled, but then he relaxed.  
  
He suddenly knew why he was feeling so strange about Eiri. He liked him. Certainly he fell in love with him.  
  
So, Shuichi closed his eyes, finally responding to the kiss by putting his arms around Eiri's neck. He opened his mouth and immediately Eiri slid his tongue into the smaller boy's mouth. He put his arms around Shuichi, deepening the kiss.  
  
When his need for air grew almost unbearable, the blonde finally pulled back.  
  
He looked at Shuichi who was panting with a sudden red on his cheeks.  
  
Eiri licked his lips. The boy tasted really good. And he was cute. He could just go for another kiss. . .  
  
Wait! Was he really hearing his heartbeat in his ears? He had never had such a loud and fast heartbeat! Not even when he was running or something. Sometimes he had wondered if he even HAD a heartbeat, but now. . .  
  
This feeling in his stomach was weird, really odd! But it was. . . It was just okay. He liked that feeling.  
  
"Hm. . ." he said amused. "Seems like I am attracted to you, little boy."  
  
Shuichi blushed even more but he raised his had and met Eiri's eyes. He smiled up at him.  
  
"I think I really like you, Eiri-kun!" he said, heart racing.  
  
"I noticed."  
  
TBC. . .  
  
Shinishu: Ha! Finally I made it! Almost 4.000 words! I am so genious!!! Ho ho ho ho ho!  
  
Eiri: You sound like Mika.  
  
Shinishu: Ho ho ho ho ho ho!!  
  
Eiri: Baka.  
  
Shinishu: Ho ho ho ho ho!  
  
Eiri: She is gone insane. . . Finally.  
  
Shinishu: *cough* Uh. . . well. . . I really like that chapter! Hi hi!! Almost pure Eiri/Shuichi stuff! Yeah! Finally a kiss!!  
  
Eiri: Yeah. . . 'Finally'.  
  
Shinishu: Shut up, Eiri-chan! I thought you where more rapidly! Three hole chapters! You're really loosing it, sweetheart. Next time be a bit straighter with Shuichi!  
  
Eiri: I won't let anyone telling me how I have to handle my relationships!   
  
Shinishu: Sure you will! I'm telling you!  
  
Eiri: -_-  
  
Shinishu: However. . .We have new reviews! Inori-Sakura-san: Thank you! I love Shuichi, too! He's my favourite character! Of course I will write about K.! Some crazy psycho teacher. . . Good idea! Maybe some crazy psycho teacher, stalking his favourite student. . . Guess who! (Tip: It's NOT Hiro-kun) Hikaru Itsuko-san: Hey, who doesn't think Eiri is cute? (Okay, Fayesidaisy, I know: YOU) Hm. . . What exactly do you want to know about Hiro-chan??? His hair shampoo? His favourite food? Or his love interest? Tell me, and I tell you, hehe. ^_^ Fayesidaisy-chan: Hi hi! Yay!! You finally reviewed!! I'm so happy, oh so happy! ("I'm so pretty" from West Side Story) Sure I will write about Hiro-chan and Mika-chan! How could I not? My favourite man/woman pairing in Gravy! They where made for another, isn't that oblivious? (Nobody except us is seeing this. . . people are so blind)  
  
Eiri: Hey, stupid bitch! I hate you too!! But one thing: Shinishu-chan is a part of me, so if you hate me, you hate her too!! (ha, eat that! _)  
  
Shinishu: EIRI!!! Are you sure you know, what you are saying? o.O (love you too !!! ^.^) Uhm. . . *coughs again* Black Dios-san: Hehe. Thank you. Good to know my style isn't that bad. . . You're a guy? Gravitation is your favourite anime? Yay! ^.^ Good to know that such lovely boys exist out there! Uhm. . . would you. . . could you. . . Tellmepleasewhoisyourfayouritecharacter!!! Oh, I'm so stupid. . . Please, don't be mad at me *puppy-dog-eyes* I'm just very Shuichi-a-like. . . *Shu-chanflagswave* Would you tell me??? 


	4. Notes

Shinishu: Hello! La li ho, you guys!!  
  
Eiri: What do you want? You haven't finished writing on chapter four. . . Are you going to discontinue the fanfiction and set me FINALLY free???  
  
Shinishu: OF COURSE NOT YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Eiri: Fuck.  
  
Shinishu: Not now (he he).  
  
Eiri: I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!!! BITCH!!!  
  
Shinishu: Don't you dare call me that ever-never-ever again, or else. . .  
  
Eiri: *gulp* She's so scary. . .  
  
Shinishu: *beams* Well, I came up here to tell you some things you have to know!!! ^___^  
  
Eiri: Since she is too stupid to tell you in her fic. . .  
  
Shinishu: Meanie. . . ¬.¬  
  
Eiri: Hmph.  
  
Shinishu: O.k. Eiri-chan, would you please tell us a little bit more about Zarnakand, Custricay, Tokyo and co.?  
  
Eiri: *sighs* Well, in "Amor Fati" Tokyo is a lots bigger than in reality. It is split into five different districts: Zarnakand, Custricay, Noitativarg (Shinishu: You all know that word, don't you? ^.~), Spira and the centre, Levita.  
  
Shinishu: *nods* Ah. I see. How old re you again?  
  
Eiri: Twenty-two.  
  
Shinishu: IN MY STORRY; BAKA!!  
  
Eiri: I see. Then say it, baka. I'm seventeen.  
  
Shinishu: ...  
  
Eiri: What? Anything wrong?  
  
Shinishu: The others!  
  
Eiri: ¬.¬ oh. O.K. Shuichi, Hiro, Suguru, Ayaka - 15  
Me, Tidus, Yuna, Wakka, Lulu - 17  
Mika, Aizawa, Ken, Ma - 18  
Tatsuha, Rikku - 14  
K., Ryuichi, Sakano, Noriko - 30  
Tohma - 31  
Jekkt, Auron - 43  
  
Shinishu: Great job!  
  
Eiri: I know. I am so perfect.  
  
Shinishu: ^.^Y Whatever you say, darling... I'm sorry for not updating such a long time but I can only write when I'm on a sugar- or caffeine-high... hehe. Chapter 4 is in progress. It will have some X-mas stuff within... I really hope it will be out BEFORE the 24th... Keep your fingers crossed!  
  
Review responses: TheSilentSenshi-san: I know... My poor Shu-chan! He always gets himself in trouble... But with that father? Who wouldn't? Panatlantic-san: Order better now? Thank you. I love cuteness/ kawaiiness!!!^^ Laie Himura de Fanel-san: Thank you so much! Argh the next chapter is taking so much time... I'm so sorry... *sits-in-acorner-and-sobs* Inori-Sakura-san: DOMO DOMO DOMO A-RI-GA-TO!!!! Hehe. I'm glad you liked it. No worries... Ayaka won't be with Hiro (not a single second...) but she'll get someone; guess who? And about the K. or Fujisaki thing... I'm sorry but he won't be with one of them either... They are already spoken for someone... But he'll be with someone!!! Yup. You'll find out in the next chapter. (Little clue: female, ?Ayaka... look at the ages above... Isn't it obvious?) Don'tForgetMe-san: Your name is cute! What a heartless mother you have there! A week ago I asked my mom, and she allows me! Maybe I will dye my hair pink (just like Shu-chan!!!) I like Suguru too!!! But as I said before he won't be with Hiro... He will get a very, very scary boyfriend (stalker fits it a lot better!) You'll see in Chapter 4!!! Fayesidaisy-chan: What would you like I do to him? Maybe throw away his cigarettes? Tell me, sweetie!! Black Dios-san: Shuichi-Eiri? Cool combination! I almost act like Shu-chan, but one time I was so annoyed and angry I acted like Eiri... everybody thought I was insane... MEANIES!!!!  
  
Well then see ya in Chapter 4! ( Soon I hope) 


	5. Chapter 4

Shinishu: Finally, chapter 4!!! Mwahahahaha!!!!  
  
Eiri: Took you long enough.  
  
Shinishu: -_-  
  
Eiri: ...  
  
Shinishu: Whatever, I'm sorry it took me so long, but hey! It's out BEFORE X-mas (Hope so... Time now: Decembre, 23th 23:45) And, I almost forgot: MERRY CHRISMAS TO YOU ALL!!!!  
  
Pairings: Eiri x Shuichi; Hiro x Mika (!finally! some hetero stuff!!![don't flame me! I love that pairing]); K x Suguru  
  
Chapter Four: Christmas Time!  
  
Weeks had past. It was over two months now that Shuichi came into his life.  
  
Hiro smiled. It was rare that he made friends so quickly with someone he knew so little time.  
  
But there was something about him. There was something about Shindou Shuichi he couldn't exactly describe. He really was a hyper person, that for sure. And he had much temper, very much.  
  
"Wait, what am I thinking?" He asked himself, stopping in the middle of the hallway, as he was on his journey to his classroom.  
  
His first lesson was Political Education today, with some of his "favorite" teachers...  
  
A really scary person.  
  
At Zarnakand High it was almost normal for every teacher to have a "Favorite Student". And Hiro was glad as hell he wasn't the favorite student of this one.  
  
Suddenly his gaze locked on a pine tree standing in the hallway centre. It was very impressive and large. Zarn-High didn't do half things.  
  
"Oh, do we have that time of the year again, already?" a female voice asked behind him.  
  
Hiro turned to see a brown haired senior, Uesugi Mika.  
  
"Good morning Hiro-kun." She smiled up at him. Though she was three years older than him, he was at least one head size larger.  
  
!Good morning Mika-senpai." He answered politely, having a really hard time not to smirk.  
  
Mika chuckled, and then gave him a playful smile. "You don't have to call me "senpai"! I feel sooo old, when you address me like that."  
  
Hiroshi grinned. "Oh, you really aren't that old Mika. You seem like sixteen."  
  
"Do I? Well, in fact I'm eighteen. Don't you ever forget that, honey." She smirked.  
  
Oh, she looked so pretty when she was doing that. That was it. She looked pretty and dangerous at the same time. That was something that drove him crazy.  
  
He leaned down to her to whisper something about their soon coming date into her cute little ear, when her brother past them.  
  
"I knew it. My sister is a goddamn pedophile." He stated dryly and kept on going.  
  
Mika's face immediately turned red from anger.  
  
"Eiri! You asshole! That's none of your business!" She yelled after him.  
  
"Sure it isn't. Your perversity is your own problem."  
  
"EIRI!!!"  
  
A lovely family, Hiro thought sweat-dropping.  
  
~*~*~*O*~*~*~  
  
"Goddamn, I'm late!"  
  
The boy ran hectically through the corridors.  
  
"I'm never late! But not only that, I'm late for Political Education! K.-sensei is gonna shot me!!!"  
  
The green haired teen rushed to his classroom.  
  
When he arrived at the door, he stood there for a couple moments, only trying to catch his breath.  
  
Finally he found enough courage to knock.  
  
"Yeah?" came the sound of a deep male voice.  
  
The boy thought he saw stars but he forced himself to open the door and stepped in.  
  
"Good morning Sensei, I'm sorry I'm late but..."  
  
He trailed off when he heard the well known clicking sound of a magnum.  
  
"My, my... Fujisaki-kun. Finally you decided to honor us with your presence." The long haired teacher said smiling sweetly, pointing his gun at Suguru.  
  
"That's the first time, you're late, think we're gonna discuss that later? Or do you want me to waste more of our lesson?" He asked.  
  
"No, sensei."  
  
"Very good. Take your seat. Well, let's continue."  
  
Shuichi leaned to Hiro. He was now used to his strange teacher, but that kind of greeting was new to him.  
  
"What was that? K.-sensei is never so... formal."  
  
"I know. That is his "Favorite Student", Fujisaki Suguru. He is acting always so... weird towards him. Poor guy... K.-sensei kinda likes him. That's the reason."  
  
Suddenly a couple gunshots were heard.  
  
"Nakano! Shindou! Stop talking and listen to me if you'd like to last a little longer in this world!"  
  
"HAI SENSEI!" Came the reply from both.  
  
"As I always said; next week is our traditional "Preparing Day". As every year, you have to "work" with some other classes. This year you'll be together with my 12th grader, my 13th grader and my class nine. Since I'm the class teacher of all of you, it'll be better, because I have my classes under control..." he caressed his gun. "And don't forget: bring an apron with you! That's all for that. Did everybody get it?"  
  
"Hai sensei!" came from the whole class.  
  
"Very good." He grinned.  
  
~*~*~*O*~*~*~  
  
"Well, Suguru-chan... I'm surprised you're late. What happened?" K. asked sitting cross legged on his desk, polishing his gun.  
  
"First of all: I. Am. *Not*. Suguru. Chan."  
  
K. raised an eyebrow. "Okay, Suguru-kun. But you must admit it fits you very well."  
  
"I'm not Suguru-kun for you either, Sensei!!!"  
  
K. grinned. "And how do you think I should call you instead? Oh, I got it! Su-chan!"  
  
"No, goddamned!!! I am FU-JI-SA-KI-KUN, for you!"  
  
The blond haired gave a small pout. "Ow... Why do you have to be so mean? I just wanted to be nice..."  
  
"But you're a TEACHER!! And I am your STUDENT!! Besides you're pedophile and a GUY!!"  
  
The blonde smirked evilly.  
  
"Oh, you're right... I AM your teacher... If I were YOU, I would watch my mouth, sweetheart." He eyed his gun.  
  
"I would be very careful with the things I said... I'm just nice to you; you don't have to be so rude with me... You don't talk to one of your classmates, you know."  
  
He pointed his gun towards the younger.  
  
Suguru gulped hard. Although his teacher was really stupid most of the time, he could be very, very scary.  
  
"Pang." K. said and guffawed.  
  
Suguru just stared at the man. He was gone insane!  
  
"You can go now. It's alright."  
  
The teen sighed and grabbed his bag. When he was about to close the door behind him he heard K. calling.  
  
"Have a nice day kawaii, little Su-chan!"  
  
Suguru snorted, but ignored that comment. He had to hurry if he didn't want to be late for his next lesson too.  
  
~*~*~*O*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Hiro." Shuichi turned to his friend. They were walking through the hall, heading towards their next classroom.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What the hell meant K.-san by this *Preparing Day*?"  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
The pink haired teen shook his head.  
  
Hiro chuckled.  
  
"A great brother have you there... It seems he informs you very well about our stupid-funny-lovely *School Traditions*... Hm. Our *Preparing Day*... About four or five different classes are shoved together and have to bake biscuits and cookies and that stuff all day. But most of the classes are decorating, or Preparing a program, and so on... For the X-mas party you know. This year the classes of K.-sensei *we, to make it clear* have to do the housewife-work. It doesn't matter if you're willing or not, you just have to."  
  
Shuichi nodded. "Aah."  
  
~*~*~*O*~*~*~  
  
"The big *Preparing Day*. Finally." Shuichi said, clinging on Tidus' arm. He let his gaze drift through the entire cafeteria which was already full of students.  
  
"Okay. I'm ready!" he announced loudly, showing the whole world his courage.  
  
"Well then, *Kamikaze-fighter*... Would you please be so trusting and release my arm? I think I'm strong enough to not to get killed in that hell of a battle field. You don't have to protect me."  
  
Shuichi giggled nervously. "Oh, sorry bro... he, he."  
  
Tidus sweat-dropped. "Alright, Shu-chan."  
  
Shuichi looked carefully around. He was a little lost, now that his brother was gone. So many students he didn't know... That was kinda chilling!  
  
He hadn't seen Hiro this morning and K.-san was nowhere to be found, too. He would've jumped his brother, but that bad boy had vanished and left poor little Shu-chan all alone by himself.  
  
The teenager sighed heavily.  
  
He was just about to break down in stone-melting tears [as usual], when he suddenly felt a pair of eyes watching him.  
  
He turned, one of his gorgeous I-am-a-lost-little-kitten-please-help-me-expresses pinned onto his cute face, and found himself nose-to-nose [nose-to-chest fits it better ^_^Y] with a certain blonde who gave his brother some extra tuition.  
  
When Shuichi then beamed happily up at him, the self-confident look of the seventeen-year-old turned into a horrified one.  
  
"Oh god, why me?" Eiri asked but Shuichi didn't take pity on him, instead his grin widened.  
  
"Eiri-kun! I am soooo glad you're here! My stone-hearted brother just left me alone in this crowd and I was really scared, cuz I didn't find anyone I knew and thought maybe they would trample me on and..." He started babbling and would have thrown himself into Eiri's arms; if the blonde hadn't jerked three foots away and reminded him that they were in a public place. So he was satisfied with holding the blonde's hand tightly in his own.  
  
"Baka! Let go of me!" the older hissed.  
  
Shuichi blinked a couple times before realizing what he was doing. He let go of the blonde.  
  
"Sorry." He whispered guiltily.  
  
Eiri rolled his eyes. "Baka. So you are lost?"  
  
The pink haired blushed, giving him a small nod.  
  
Desperately the 12th grader sighed. "How old are you again? Can't take care of yourself, can you?"  
  
The younger boy managed a nervous smile.  
  
Again, Eiri rolled his eyes, pointing towards a table.  
  
"Guess your class is over there. Just behind the seniors. Don't get lost again, Baka. I'm not going to save you another time."  
  
Shuichi beamed. "Thank you very much, Eiri-chan!" He said happily, making his way towards where his class was supposed to be.  
  
"No need, brat..." Eiri stated silently, though he knew nobody would hear.  
  
Wait...Did he just call me Eiri-CHAN??? He frowned.  
  
I'm going to kill you, Shindou!!!!  
  
"Hey Hiro!"  
  
The teen waved to his friend who was standing at a table, rounded with other students from his class.  
  
"Yo." Hiro answered. "Finally found us, huh? You took lots of time, didn't got lost, did you?"  
  
Shuichi scratched his head. "Uh... no?"  
  
~*~*~*O*~*~*~  
  
"Yuki-kun! Why the hell are you standing here in the middle of the cafeteria and aren't doing anything?!"  
  
The blonde turned eyes rolling to face his very angry teacher pointing his gun towards him.  
  
"Because I'm not a goddamned housewife. Can't you see that? It's really none of my hobbies standing all day in kitchen and cooking little delicious meals for my oh so happy family!"  
  
K grinned. "Ohhhhhh... Now I know... You can't cook!!!"  
  
His grin even widened when Eiri only shrugged.  
  
"Hm... I think it would be the best if you went to that table over there. The students aren't doing anything difficult. They're just decorating the biscuits that are already baked. It won't be too hard for you, will it?"  
  
The long haired teacher said grinning madly.  
  
Eiri rolled his eyes. Oh, he hated that impertinent man!  
  
"Whatever." He grumbled and turned his back towards him. How he hated this day! It couldn't get any worse, could it?   
  
His sister probably enjoyed herself with that little boyfriend of hers.   
  
And his brother sure as hell impressed all girls from his class with his "cooking-skills"...  
  
Why again was he punished with that family?  
  
His older sister was a goddamned pedophile and his younger brother was a want-to-be gigolo, and THEY are saying HE wasn't normal? There had to be something very, very wrong... (He had still hope that he was adopted...)  
  
And what about himself?  
  
Oh, right. There was still that mysterious pink haired kid, that for some really, really odd reasons seemed to like him.  
  
Yeah... sure... Shuichi was really cute, though he was a very, very stupid baka. But had he the right to call him a baka? All the boy did was...  
  
What exactly was that boy doing? Eiri had to admit that he hadn't the slightest clue.  
  
Was he gone insane? – They were both MALE after all.  
  
Was he crazy? – Eiri was still a complete bastard after all.  
  
Was he really such a special being? – Eiri wasn't interested in men after all, nor was he pedophile.  
  
And Shuichi didn't look THAT girlish, nor did he look very old...  
  
The blonde shook his head.   
  
Do not rack your head over something, you can't influence, Uesugi Eiri!, he thought. There is no need to!  
  
~*~*~*O*~*~*~  
  
There was a little crowd around the table to which he was sent.  
  
"Oh, yeah. The best that could happen to me: many people. I can already hear the headache knocking on my door and demanding for entrance." He muttered to himself, slowly –awfully slowly!- making his way to the table.  
  
And then, when the "Brave Knight Sir Eiri" had finally maintained himself and won the fight, he saw his prize: numerous biscuits that waited to be painted with sweet, sugary food-color and be sprinkled with colorful sugar pearls and that stuff. If only...  
  
"Oh! Nii-chan. I'm surprised seeing you here. Did your escape failed?"  
  
"Damn."  
  
Mika snickered and gave her raven haired brother, who was standing right beside her a playful smile.  
  
"I think it's the gravity of sweet and colored things that attracts the Uesugis, right Tatsuha?"  
  
The 14-year old grinned. "Think so."  
  
But the blonde's eyes had already caught the sight of a very pink fluff ball busy decorating a biscuit with all sorts of that stuff.  
  
"That can have two meanings..." he said more to himself, than to his siblings.  
  
Tatsuha made a confused face. "What do you mean aniki?"  
  
Eiri shook his head "Nothing at all."  
  
Suddenly Shuichi cocked his little head and looked up straight into the blonde's eyes.  
  
"Oh, we have a new *member*, don't we?" he gave him a bright smile, that somehow made Eiri's heartbeat skip – no one saw, of course.   
  
"Oh, dear... Don't think he would touch that biscuits, let alone *decorate* one of them. It's Eiri who you are talking to." Mika said with a serious express on her face.  
  
But Shuichi's smile only widened when he took Eiri's hand and gave a tube of orange food color to him.  
  
"It won't be *that* bad, will it?" he asked with his well known puppy-dog-eyes.  
  
Eiri only sighed. "Hn. Whatever."  
  
He didn't care about the stares Tatsuha was giving him, nor did he notice his sister almost fainted...  
  
~*~*~*O*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Shuichi stood in the middle of the hall and stared at the bright lights that illuminated the whole room. He simply loved it. The pine tree was almost breathtaking. He had never seen such a big and beautiful tree before in his entire life. His old school didn't take Christmas that seriously, and besides, his old school was small and not very popular, with only one building.  
  
The teen sighed and put on his happiest smile.  
  
Earlier he had had an argument with his father – again. That stubborn old man just couldn't understand that he hated his stupid game. He wasn't bad at all... but Blitz Ball wasn't fun!!!  
  
Swimming around in a large *globe* of water, throwing and kicking an oversized ball, all the time being watched by screaming girls and boys... That wasn't his dream! In fact it was a nightmare to him.  
  
But did Jekkt understand?  
  
No!  
  
He almost forbid him to go to the X-mas party, but thank goodness Tidus had talked him into letting him go by showing him some interesting results of his last game...  
  
Shuichi was very glad Tidus had that *power* over their old man... He wouldn't miss the party!  
  
Hiro had told him –and Tidus could just confirm- Zarnakand High had many traditions, especially on Christmas. For example- the mistletoes. At the X-mas party, there would be around 100 mistletoes and if you were standing with someone underneath one, you had to kiss them. Even if it was a teacher or the principal...  
  
Shuichi snickered.  
  
He would make very sure that he would be standing underneath a mistletoe with Eiri-kun – And that not just ONE time!  
  
The pink haired boy let his gaze drift around. He hadn't spot his Eiri-chan yet (if the blonde knew Shuichi called him Eiri-chan in his thoughts, he would kill him...), but there were so many people in here, it wasn't a surprise to him.  
  
He was about to go and get himself a drink, when he suddenly bumped into someone's chest.  
  
"Oh sorry, Shindou-kun."  
  
Shuichi raised his eyes. "K.-sensei? Oh, no it was my-"  
  
He stopped as he spotted a mistletoe a few feet over them. The blond teacher only grinned.  
  
"Seems that you are my first one this year." He stated amused and gave him a peck on the lips.  
  
Seeing Shuichi's startle, K. chuckled.  
  
"If you're not a fan of many kisses, you should better watch where you are standing, *Pinky* - And especially with WHO."  
  
Grinning the older patted him slightly on the head and walked away.  
  
Shuichi on the other hand, only stared. Did the scary -spine-chilling –creepy teacher Claude (Or Crawd??? Dunno...Tell me!) K. Winchester just kiss him like a normal man would? Was he even normal??? Shuichi couldn't believe it. Someone had to wake him up! NOW!!!  
  
~*~*~*O*~*~*~  
  
  
  
As K. walked away he threw a glance back over his shoulder. His student was really weird. Shocked of such a little kiss... The youth from today! No respect of the traditions!  
  
He shook his head. Now he was going to make sure that HIS day would be entirely successful.  
  
Where the hell was his little Suguru-chan?  
  
Just as he began to wonder whether the green haired had had the pathetic idea of hiding himself from him, he spotted said boy a few meters away – standing almost directly underneath some nice mistletoe without noticing it.  
  
The teacher mentally grinned.  
  
"Perfect. I think Fortuna kissed me.*"  
  
He took his ever-ready and deeply loved Mary-Anthony (his gun; like my name for HER???) and pointed it towards the poor teen.  
  
"Two steps backwards, Suguru-chan.." he ordered.  
  
Suguru's eyes widened in surprise when he heard the well known voice.  
  
Shit!, he thought.  
  
"Uh... sensei?" he asked unsure what to do.  
  
K. only smiled. "Two steps backwards, I said. Didn't you hear me?"  
  
The teenager didn't now what was wrong with his teacher. Maybe he was insane? So, he didn't dare to question his commands any more and stepped simply backwards.  
  
He was about to ask his sensei what he wanted, when he found said man only a few inches away from him.  
  
K glanced around. They were standing in a dark corner, where nobody could watch them. Fortuna was on his side today. He gestured above them.  
  
"Look, Su-chan. We're standing underneath a mistletoe. You know what's going to happen?" K. asked smiling sweetly.  
  
Fujisaki didn't really have a chance to complain; too soon he felt the blonde's lips on his own.  
  
"What-" was all he could manage when a soft tongue slowly made it's way into his mouth. He blinked but then closed his eyes. This man in front of him was really an idiot, a crazy person... but somehow he liked the way he made him feel right now. Thousands of butterflies in his stomach...  
  
It ended all too soon for him.  
  
When the two parted Suguru could only stare to the ground – on one hand because he couldn't manage to look into the blonde's face, and on the other because he didn't want him to see his tomato-like red face.  
  
K. grinned. "My, my someone is speechless... You know, you're a nice kisser... be careful with the ones you kiss, 'cuz a kiss is a terrible thing to waste." He said and slowly walked away.  
  
~*~*~*O*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Unnerved the 17-year-old made his way through the crowd. He hated Christmas, really. Why again was he here? Ah, right! His father had threatened him to go and kiss that stupid girl... What was her name? Aya...Ayane...Ayarin... Ayaka! Right! That stupid longhaired girl that was drooling over him since he first saw her. He didn't like her. He couldn't even stand her. But his silly old man had a obsession with her. Damn him.  
  
But it was NOT going to happen. He was NOT going to stand underneath a mistletoe with anyone. He never did.  
  
He had stand three X-mas parties at this school already –that meant ca. nine hours with 300 mistletoes and not even a single peck on the cheek!  
  
Uesugi Eiri was simply genius. And he would NEVER stand underneath one! This year too! He was too smart. Yup. That was it.  
  
But silently he wondered what it would to be like, standing with that pink haired kid near the pine tree their lips sealed together, having that thin arms around his neck...  
  
Wait! Was he just thinking what he thought he was thinking? Did he just imagine kissing that boy?  
  
"Crap. I must have lost my brain. Or I'm gone insane. Maybe both." He muttered to himself.  
  
Now he was standing at a wall sipping on a coffee and watching the others but not without making sure, that there was NO crappy mistletoe above him. Satisfied when he saw a red stocking filled with sweets over his head, he turned to eye a suspicious pink fluff ball standing innocently a couple foots away underneath a very nice mistletoe.  
  
Eiri raised an eyebrow. What was the idiot doing? Did he wait for someone? But at least not underneath that damn...  
  
Suddenly there plopped a boy out of nowhere that he knew all too well.  
  
Aizawa Tachi.  
  
He stood there, talking with HIS idiotic Shuichi not paying attention to him. Not even Shuichi noticed him! They both ignored the fact that HE was there, too and went on standing underneath...  
  
Crap. Now it had happened. Aizawa had spotted the twig. And what did that jerk do? He kissed the boy! Shuichi looked a bit startled though... but what had he expected? Standing under that stupid mistletoe was a very bad idea.  
  
Now, Eiri was upset. He rushed past them and made his way to the toilets. Idiotic Shuichi!  
  
~*~*~*O*~*~*~  
  
  
  
When Shuichi saw Eiri rushing towards the *Little-Boys-Room* he hectically left Tachi be Tachi and chased after the blonde. Reaching his destination without running anyone over, he pulled out a nice little mistletoe and placed it in his hair.  
  
During the evening he had realized that the blonde would never step willingly or accidentally under one of them, so he had made a plan. The 15-year-old gave a boyish giggle. He would get a kiss from his Eiri, or he wouldn't be Shindou Shuichi anymore!  
  
After a while said Eiri stepped out of a door and went to wash his hands. As soon as he was done Shuichi beamed up at him, but the blonde ignored it.  
  
Obliviously to the fact that the older wanted to get out, the pink haired boy blocked his way, a bright smile pinned onto his shiny face.  
  
Confused Eiri looked down at him. "What?" he asked.  
  
Shuichi's smile only widened. "Look Eiri-kun!" he answered.  
  
Eiri however, not knowing more than before, rolled his eyes.  
  
"Don't you see anything?" the younger boy questioned.  
  
The blonde sighed. "No. It's quite difficult to see anything with that bright, eye-piercing mop of pink in front of your face." He stated dryly.  
  
"Yeah, that's right! Look at my hair! Don't you notice anything???" Shuichi asked, getting somewhat impatient.  
  
"Oh. You have scrub in your hair."   
  
Shuichi grinned. "Oh, no. It's a mistletoe!"  
  
Now it was Eiri's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Oh? Are you so wild of kisses that you stuck it in your hair...?"  
  
But suddenly Shuichi blushed deeply. "Uh...no, I..."  
  
Again Eiri raised an eyebrow. "You what?"  
  
The pink haired teen coughed and let his gaze fell to the ground. Now he felt very embarrassed. "Uh... in fact I just wanted... a kiss...from you..." an unhealthy red mad itself shown on his cheeks.  
  
At this Eiri was startled. He hadn't expected that. Now he had the urge to kiss that little boy, right now and here. But he had said he wouldn't kiss anyone at this Christmas party! What was he supposed to do? Kiss him, kiss him not...Kiss him...  
  
Out of the blue Shuichi looked up at him with those gorgeous violet eyes of his. "Eiri-kun?" He asked quietly. "Is everything O.K. with you?"  
  
Kiss him, he thought.  
  
Shuichi was about to wave his hand in front of the blonde's face when said person suddenly caught his wrist and he found himself pinned against the wall.  
  
"Wha..." he began, but Eiri cut him off.  
  
"You wanted a kiss from me, didn't you? Well, here we go."  
  
With that he brought their lips together. Shuichi gasped. It wasn't such a sweet, undemanding kiss like last time, in fact it was a rather rough one. Eiri forcefully shoved his tongue into the smaller one's mouth, but he couldn't do anything, since he was pressed against the cool wall of the bathroom and he was held by his wrists. Not that he mind, anyways. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling the older was giving him. So many nights he had dreamed about it to happen again, to have those skilled lips on his again.  
  
And now he felt a tongue swirling around his own, playing with it. Suddenly the hold on his wrists was released and instead there were hands running through his silky pink hair. Neither of them noticed that causing the mistletoe to loosen. Shuichi was too distracted by Eiri's mouth nibbling at his neck and Eiri was too busy with sliding his hands underneath the fabric of the boy's shirt.  
  
When they finally parted the blonde smirked mischievous. "Satisfied, little boy?" he asked playfully.  
  
But Shuichi wasn't in the condition to give him an answer. He already melted into a puddle of goo.  
  
TBC...  
  
Little Gift for you, Fayesidaisy:  
  
One hour after, when Hiro stepped out of the toilet he noticed something on the floor.  
  
"What's that?" he asked himself and picked it up.   
  
"Oh." Came the voice of Mika from out of nowhere, sounding like music in his ears.  
  
"You are holding a mistletoe over me? You know what's going to happen, don't you?"  
  
Hiro smiled. "Of course." With that he leaned down to her and gave her a long, deep kiss, during which he asked himself why the hell was there a mistletoe lying on the ground.  
  
Maybe it's my Christmas gift..., he thought.  
  
A very gravy X-mas to you and your family!!! (Say Hi to Thommy from me, 'k? ^.~)  
  
Shinishu: So. Over 4.000 words now. Ha, I'm so good!!!  
  
Eiri: Yeah. Set me free and you're the best!  
  
Shinishu: Really???  
  
Eiri: Really.  
  
Shinishu: Sorry, but I'm not going to. Fool someone other.  
  
Eiri: Damn.  
  
Shinishu: You see, I'm not that stupid.  
  
Eiri: Hn.  
  
Shinishu: Okie; See ya in chapter 5!!!  
  
Review responses:  
  
Sho-ro Tenshi-san: O.K.; calm down please!!! I WONT kill anyone (though MAYBE Ayaka...hehe. Just a joke?) And I would NEVER dare to do anything serious bad to Suguru! Hm It's not a *real* stalker with those creepy letters and so on... K. is just obsessed with him and will find out that he really does love him... (And Su-chan too!) Please, don't be mad at me for that pairing, I think the two look sooo cute together!! ^.^ And K. is not that bad... I'll make him do sweet things, I promise!  
  
Anyway merry X-mas!!!  
  
*And I think he means Shu-chan!!! ^.~ *nods* 


	6. Chapter 5

Shinishu: La Li Ho fans!  
  
Eiri: What fans?  
  
Shinishu: ...  
  
Eiri: Aren't you going to say something, or do you prefer to just be quiet and waste the time of all these poor people out there?  
  
Shinishu: Sorry... But I am curing of a caffeine-high... Ow...I hate coffee! It tastes awful and I get a headache every time I drink it! T.T  
  
Eiri: *rolls-eyes* Then why do you drink it baka? It is not MY problem when you do things, though knowing they are bad for you!  
  
Shinishu: But I must! I can only write, when I'm on a caffeine-high! And I always wanna update soon! How comes you do not understand me? *sniff*  
  
Eiri: ...  
  
Shinishu-chan: You are such a meanie!!! Meanie meanie meaniiiiiiiiieeeeeeee!!!!! *hits-him-on-the-chest*  
  
Eiri: *sweat-drop* I think caffeine gets her emotional too. I must do something about that. *nods*  
  
Shinishu-chan: *clings-on-Eiri's-waist* Buhu!!! Eiri-chan!!! The world hates meeee!!!!  
  
Eiri: *sighs* No, it does not.  
  
Shinishu-chan: It does!! I can tell!! Everybody hates me!!!  
  
Eiri: *pats-her-head* Me not. I don't hate you.  
  
Shinishu-chan: *puppy-dog-eyes* REALLY???  
  
Eiri: Really.  
  
Shinishu-chan: *tightens-embrace* EIRI-CHAN I LOVE YOU!!!!  
  
Eiri: I have to make sure she never touches a cup of coffee again. *nods*  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Warnings  
  
Shinishu: O.K. *sniff* After a terrible treatment of Eiri of what a pervert I am... I decided to put up some warnings... Major: Yaoi/Lime later on. I don't really know what rating it will be but PG-13 sounds good. I agree with my beloved reviewers! Though Eiri says I should write NC-17... He's such a pervert!  
  
Eiri: You too. Remember your lemon collection.  
  
Shinishu: *blushes* I still like Romance/Fluff better! Besides... In the lemons it's always you doing the perverted things.  
  
Eiri: ...  
  
Shinishu: Second. When I am finally going to insert Ayaka (She is still important for some plot-problems, ya know...) I think it will be quite obvious I don't like her. So if you are against Anti-Ayaka... that's your problem. Don't flame me. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED  
  
Eiri: *nods* I don't like her either. Stupid bitch.  
  
.  
  
Pairings for this Chapter: EirixShuichi; TidusxYuna (hints of HiroxMika...)  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Amor Fati  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Five: A very soapy punishment  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Shuichi, I think it would be the best for you if you get a girlfriend."  
  
The pink haired looked up from his PS2 and stared into the eyes of his brother.  
  
"What?" he asked. He couldn't believe his brother of all people would tell him what he had to do. The whole time he had thought that Tidus DID understand him and that he DID support him. And now?  
  
Now he came up with the same silly speeches like his father...  
  
Life was just unfair!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Tidus tipped the younger on the nose. "That was a joke, bro! Don't be so shocked, did you really think, I would tell you the same shit our old man does? How untrusting of you, Shu-chan! He he!" Then he broke out in laughter.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Shuichi watched the scene sweat dropping. He should have known better. This was still his brother we are talking about!  
  
After a while when the blonde was possible to breath without any giggles again he patted his brother on the head.  
  
"Seriously, Shui-chan. You are so headless for some time past. You're in love with someone? Would you mind telling me who they are?"  
  
.  
  
Blushing Shuichi inhaled sharply but shook his head. "I'm n-not in love with a-anyone."  
  
Tidus smirked. "Yes you are. I can tell. Come on, bro! What are you hiding from me?" Did his little brother really think he could get away this easily? Well, then he saw another thing coming. He wasn't so stupid not to notice the red flesh that graced the younger ones face. And the pink haired was in fact so easy to read like he was an open book, ya know.  
  
"Hm... fine. So it's a secret love? Sounds exciting, Romeo. Think I can guess who your beloved Julia is?"  
  
Shuichi only sighed. He asked if Tidus would ever give up, and his answer was a simple No from a grinning Tidus.  
  
.  
  
"O.K. You can try three times. But if you don't get it 'til then you have to give up, deal?"  
  
.  
  
The blonde made a 'V' sign with his right hand, which caused the 15-year-old to sweat-drop. All people were saying that Shuichi was an energetic, stupid moron. But from time to time he wondered if it probably was Tidus who was worst.  
  
.  
  
"O.K.: Nakano Rikku." – Shuichi shook his head.  
  
"What? Not??? But I thought-" "Don't think so much!" He interrupted his brother.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah... second try: Usami Ayaka from the 10 B!"  
  
Shuichi rolled his eyes. "Who??? Argh Tidus! You have to name people I know; otherwise you'll never get it!"  
  
"Ha! Now I know: Sakano-sensei, our principal!!!"  
  
At this, the teen was very confused. What the heck did his brother thought he was saying? Did he really think he would love that suicide endangered man?  
  
Seeing Shuichi's weird expression Tidus laughed. "Sorry, Shui-chan! That was just a joke, cuz I don't get it! Don't be mad!"  
  
Tick /A joke/ Tick /A joke/ Tick /A joke/  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"TIDUS!!! YOU'RE SUCH A BAKA!!!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
*~*~*~O~*~*~*  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Hey, Yuna! Sorry...Am I late?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The brown haired girl who sat at a table in a café smiled up at him. "Oh, don't be stupid, Tidus. I just arrived two minutes ago and in fact, you're early!"  
  
The blonde let out a sigh of relief. After that little "talk" with his brother he almost forgot he had a date with Yuna! He had hurried to get to the café and nearly ran his soul out of his body to get there in time! But now he was safe, he sat down across from his girlfriend and ordered a cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream for her and one without for himself. He hated whipped cream for some unknown reason.  
  
His brother made fun of him every year on his birthday and baked him a nice vanilla cake decorated with an extra portion whipped cream. He really was a complete brat some times! And when Tidus would refuse the cake he would break down into stone melting tears, so he gave in and ate it. Every year.  
  
Tidus sighed.  
  
/No time to rack your head about Shui-chan. You have better things too do right now Tidus!/, he ordered himself.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Tidus? Is everything O.K. with you? You seem so..."  
  
"Huh?" He snapped out of his thoughts. When he looked up he found that the chocolate was already served and Yuna was watching him carefully with slight worry in her eyes.  
  
"Uh...It's nothing..."  
  
The girl shook her head. "No. Don't tell me stories Tidus. There is something bothering you. I can tell."  
  
Said boy finally gave in. He didn't want Yuna upset. And if he didn't tell her the truth, she would certainly get upset, since she hated lies.  
  
"It's my little brother..." he began.  
  
"Shuichi-kun?"  
  
"Yep. He is in love with someone and won't tell me who they are! It's so... confusing! Shui-chan and a secret love...that's just...odd."  
  
First Yuna stayed silent, but after a while she began to snicker, what Tidus on the other hand got to frown.  
  
"What?" he asked warningly. His own girlfriend made fun of him!  
  
"Sorry... *hi hi* It's just... *hi hi hi* Don't you think you have a really nice brother-complex going on there?"  
  
When Tidus' frown only widened she cleared her throat.  
  
"What I mean is following: If he won't tell you, it's just O.K.! I think it's Shuichi-kun's business who he is in love with and who he tells. Don't you think so?"  
  
Tidus blinked. "Uh...You're right..."  
  
.  
  
Yuna laughed and kissed him on the nose. "Sure! I'm always right!"  
  
When her boyfriend didn't say a word of protest or anything else, she studied his face carefully.  
  
"Tidus! You're blushing!"  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"You are!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
*~*~*~O~*~*~*  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.:In the afternoon at an unknown place:.  
  
"Hey, Ta-chan? Are you sure about this?" the blond guy asked.  
  
"I don't think this is a good idea..." a raven haired whispered.  
  
"Ken-chan. Ma-kun..." Aizawa Tachi began.  
  
"Hai?" both asked.  
  
"Shut up. I just can't stand that son of a bitch, 'k? He's so arrogant and thinks he's the best! He wears his head five feet over the skies... Oh, I hate him!"  
  
The two other boys gave him a worried look, but continued as was said. When they were finished with what they were doing Tachi smirked evilly. He placed something near a wheel of the brand new black BMW they had been "decorating" and said only one sentence before he and his two friends vanished into a little street aside.  
  
"This will teach you not to upset Aizawa Tachi, Uesugi Eiri."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
*~*~*~O~*~*~*  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.:At the same time in a café:.  
  
"Why again am I sitting here with you in that too-little-for-so-many-people-that-are-here-café and am forced to eat that unhealthy over-sugary crap called *ice-cream*?" Eiri questioned his companion *only a little* annoyed. When the pink haired beamed up at him with his brightest smile he could only groan.  
  
"Because you like me and want spend time with me!"  
  
The blonde smirked and slowly shook his head. "No, that's definitely not the reason."  
  
Shuichi's smile disappeared but after a while he beamed up at the older again. "Then it is because I asked you to and you can't say No to me?"  
  
Again Eiri shook his head. "No, don't be stupid, boy. Before that's the reason, the cats will learn to bark."  
  
At that statement the younger boy's head dropped.  
  
"Oh then it's because you are so stupid that you forgot today isn't a study lesson, cuz Tidus has an important game and your next bus back home goes not in another two hours and since there is nobody to drive you home, you're forced to kill the time with something other 'til then..." he said quietly.  
  
Eiri sighed. "Aah. I forgot."  
  
When Shuichi made no revolt to answer, the two boys felt silent. Uninterested the strawberry head played with his spoon in his ice-cream. He didn't dare to raise his eyes towards the elder. So he preferred locking his gaze on his food and from time to time letting out a slight sigh.  
  
By that the blonde got a little confused, not to say unnerved. The 15-year-old *never* was quiet. Sometimes he wondered if his jaw was out of order or something. In fact, it was *never* closed.  
  
And now here he was; sitting right in front of him, eyes focused on his spoon, not taking a single bite from his always beloved strawberry ice-cream, mouth shut and its corners hanging down.  
  
That was another point. The hyper youth on his opposite *always* smiled. And at that thought Eiri began slightly to worry. He had to admit his defeat.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Leaning a little forward he slid his hand under Shuichi's chin in order to raise his face.  
  
"Hey." He said softly. "Swallowed accidentally your tongue or what?"  
  
When the boy only blinked in reply, so that his little lean-into-me-and-kiss-me-express graced his face, Eiri had an idea. He leaned onto his elbows and gave Shuichi a playful smile. "You know, that would be... a pity. If you know what I mean." He whispered, faintly licking his lips.  
  
Shuichi blinked a couple times before he realized what the blonde meant. A sudden, very crimson flesh danced around his nose and than made itself comfortable on his cheeks. Sometimes his Eiri could be such a *hentai*! [Sometimes Shui-chan is really overreacting... too shy that boy ^.^Y]  
  
.  
  
The blonde mentally smirked. He had caught the boy! But being pleased about his victory did nothing to make his *date* going back to normal. Though Eiri gulped at the thought of that noisy kid being his *rendezvous* he had to declare to himself that the idea sounded really appealing. As much as he would regret it later on, he had to make Shuichi bounce around again. It was very out of character for him when he was that quiet, and sure as hell he felt disappointed, not to say *sad*, at Eiri's dry comment from earlier.  
  
Not that he cared. Honestly, Uesugi Eiri gave a shit to what others were feeling and whether he insulted them, or not. But something inside him kept on wanting that pink haired creature smile.  
  
Well hiding that *caring-something-inside-of-him* from everyone and most likely not even knowing it was there, he started on his mission "Cheering-up-the-little-imp".  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Shuichi was about to gave the elder a nervous smile, when said person swiftly asked if he wanted to try his ice-cream.  
  
The pink haired boy looked up into Eiri's eyes, showing him his surprise.  
  
"What???" was the short answer the 17-year-old got.  
  
"Baka... are you deaf as well as annoying? I asked if you want to taste that stuff in my cup."  
  
A smile spread across Shuichi's face and his eyes brightened. "Really? And you mean it??"  
  
Eiri gave him a weird look. He wanted to say something to the younger, something that wasn't very nice at all, but however, he was stopped by Shuichi who was hugging him over the table, almost knocking down the ice-cream cups.  
  
He hoped that at least not too many people took notice of the bizarre sight the two were giving.  
  
"I love you!!!"  
  
The blonde's eyes widened in shock as the commentary registered his mind. A sudden pink graced his ever so pale cheeks when he tried to shove Shuichi off of him.  
  
"You moron! Let go of me!"  
  
When the boy was again settled in a safe distance back in his chair, Eiri let out a slight sigh of relief which got unnoticed by the 15-year-old and then bored his eyes into said boy.  
  
"What the heck do you think you are doing? Geez, it's only ice-cream, brat, so don't act like I just saved your live."  
  
.  
  
Shuichi too realized that he was acting all crazy and gave Eiri a small giggle. "Sorry. Do you mind me tasting your ice-cream now?"  
  
The blonde sighed. The kid was a complete baka!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~*~*~*O*~*~*~  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
  
  
"Shuichi! Man... I'm glad to see you. Would you please hand these papers to Sakano-san? It's really important... can't wait much more, but I have a date with Mi... my girlfriend! Please!"  
  
Shuichi looked up from his lunch, only to see his best friend Hiro kneeling in front of him, eyes almost watery with an pleading look on his ever so smart face.  
  
Even if Shuichi had mind to go to the principal's office for his friend, at the latest *now* he would have given in. It was just too much for him seeing the tall boy looking with this pathetic express of his pinned onto his features.  
  
"Oh, come on Hiro! Don't ever give me the puppy-dog-eyes when it's not necessary! You know I can't say no to people I like!"  
  
The older boy gave him a toothy smile and patted his left shoulder. "I owe you something, Shu-chan!"  
  
Said boy glared at him. "Don't call me that. I'm not a girl and you're not my lover."  
  
Hearing his friend's scary tone, Hiro patted his head. "Sorry, sorry. But thanks, anyways."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Sighing Shuichi knocked on the secretary's door. When no answer came, he stuck his head into the room, risking a look. There, where the secretary should've been, was only an empty chair.  
  
The youth made a small face and pondered on what to do next. He wavered between just leaving the papers on her desk, and knocking at Sakano's office door when his ears suddenly caught said man speaking to someone.  
  
"Uesugi-kun, I must say that I'm really upset with you. I was just visiting a friend and when I wanted to leave I had to find out, that YOU disfigured MY car! My brand-new-very-expansive-car!!! What the hell did you do that for?! And don't tell me it wasn't you! I found your school's swipe card [1] which you are surely missing, aren't you!!"  
  
An annoyed sigh was let out and Shuichi knew it was Eiri the principal was talking to. (More shrieking out...)  
  
He didn't want to jump in conclusions, but what did he just say? Uesugi Eiri disfiguring Sakano-san's car? What the hell did he mean with *that*?!  
  
"Or can you tell me what you have been doing yesterday afternoon at around 3 o'clock?"  
  
Shuichi straightened. 3 o'clock? At that time he and Eiri had been on their *date* if you want to call it that. So he wasn't the one who did this! But wait! Eiri couldn't really say that he was with another boy, could he? Would he use that chance to defend himself even if it was embarrassing?  
  
Shuichi hoped so.  
  
After a long pause Sakano's voice could be heard again. "I thought so. It's really a pity, Uesugi. You were such a good student; I didn't expect you being able of something immoral like that."  
  
Shuichi wanted to storm in and tell him that Eiri was innocent of his now very colorful car, but he couldn't since said boy wouldn't allow him to declare that he had been with Shuichi.  
  
But he didn't want Eiri to pay for things he hadn't done! Thinking hard he suddenly had an idea.  
  
He left the papers on the secretary's desk and put up all his brave to knock at Sakano's door. When he entered the room he was greeted with two curious faces.  
  
"What do you want?" the black haired asked his student slightly annoyed of the interruption.  
  
Shuichi looked nervously to the ground.  
  
/You can do this Shuichi, you can do this/ he repeated in his mind.  
  
Taking a deep breath and focusing his eyes with a serious express on the middle of his principal's glasses he finally managed to speak.  
  
"I'm sorry to correct you but it wasn't *Uesugi*."  
  
"Aa. And what makes you so sure about this? Do you have an *alibi* for him?"  
  
Glancing over to the blonde, who was giving him a death glare that said "Don't you dare to say that I was with YOU", the boy inhaled deeply again before he calmly said.  
  
"No. I haven't. But it's not necessary since *I* was the one who did that to your car."  
  
Eiri's eyes widened in shock as he heard what Shuichi just said. He knew pretty well that the strawberry head wasn't the one, but he couldn't believe Shuichi would take the responsibility on himself.  
  
/I'm not going to rescue you, baka. YOU got yourself in trouble, so don't expect me to help you with that shit./ he mentally said towards the younger.  
  
Sakano gasped. "What?!"  
  
Ignoring his fast heartbeat and his sweaty palms the teenager went on.  
  
"I never liked Uesugi. He always put me down -he secretly crossed his fingers on his back but Eiri could see without any problems- and criticized my beautiful lyrics... That bastard! When I then found his school's swipe card I had had an idea... but when I slept a night over it I realized that it was a bit drastic... I'm sorry for that."  
  
He let his head hung and hoped that Sakano would buy his story.  
  
The raven haired man's features softened when he looked at Eiri. "Alright. You can go now Uesugi-kun."  
  
When said boy was about to left he found he couldn't because the principal blocked his way by kneeling down in front of him, nearly kissing the ground.   
  
"I'm so sorry I suspected you, Uesugi-san! Please! Forgive me! I should have known better!!! FORGIVE ME!!!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
As soon as Sakano was back to normal and had cleared his throat he sat down at his desk again and began to talk to Shuichi.  
  
"I am really surprised that YOU did this Shindou-kun. I'm glad that you told me the truth but it will still have consequences."  
  
Shuichi gulped hard. "I know."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~*~*~*O*~*~*~  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
That evening Shuichi sat silently in his room when suddenly his door burst open and his very pissed of father stood in the doorway.  
  
"I got a call from your school."  
  
The youth didn't look up. "I know." He whispered.  
  
Jekkt took a very deep breath. "Shuichi..." he began. "ARE YOU GONE MAD??? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! I CAN'T  
  
BELIEVE YOU DID DESTROY YOUR *PRINCIPAL'S* CAR WITH GRAFFITI!!!!"  
  
The pink haired's gaze remained on his knees. He didn't dare to face his father.  
  
/Keep cool Shuichi/ he thought desperately. /You did that all for good reasons. You are just protecting Eiri! If dad knew, he would be pleased, but he would also tell Sakano it wasn't you! And then we were back to the beginning/  
  
"Do you know what you have done? Damn it Shuichi! Why the hell did you want the people think it was Uesugi?! He is giving your brother tuition lessons, for crying out loudly! Can you imagine what could have happened, if people believed what you were planning? Your brother could've been kicked out of the team!"  
  
Shuichi mentally winced at the harsh tone. He closed his eyes and hoped the shouting would end soon. He couldn't stand that You-let-me-down-express on his father's face any longer. Clenching his eyes shut he balled his hands up into fists, praying that god would have mercy on his soul.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!!! LOOK AT ME! I AM TALKING TO YOU BOY!!!"  
  
In his rage he grabbed Shuichi's chin a bit too roughly and didn't notice Tidus looking through the door. When he saw his son in tears he got only angrier.  
  
"DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK! YOU GODDAMN KNOW IT DOESN'T WORK THIS TIME! YOU'RE NOT LEAVING THE HOUSE FOR THE NEXT 4 MONTHS!! AND DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT YOUR POCKET MONEY!! FOR TODAY, I'M DONE WITH YOU!!!"  
  
He did not slap the boy, he would never raise his hand against one of his sons, but he knew Shuichi would be crying for at least two hours. Still shaking with anger he rushed back Tidus and out of the room.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
With Jekkt no longer yelling at the boy and Tidus also not saying anything, all sounds that were heard where the sobs of the pink haired boy that used to be so cheerful only 24 hours ago.  
  
.  
  
"Why?" the blonde finally asked, voice trembling. "Why did you do this Shu-chan? I thought... I can't believe you did this. I can't!"  
  
With that he turned around and ran out of the house, leaving a broken down Shuichi behind.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~*~*~*O*~*~*~  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
This day Eiri had a little *rendezvous* with his oh so good friends. He had "ordered" Aizawa and his two stupid followers –that Tachi called his friends- into the empty classroom.  
  
He really loved *enjoying their time together* with the three of them, but now it seemed that he had to discuss a little problem with his friends.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"So have you seen that little imp clearing Sakano's car on the school ground –in front of ALL people- yet? It's funny, isn't it?" he asked, his voice nearly dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Tachi clenched his teeth. He didn't know how it came Shindou was suffering the scorn of the students instead of Yuki, but he wasn't too happy about that.  
  
It wasn't that he cared so much for the pink haired boy, -indeed he didn't- it was just that he wanted Uesugi see in pain and pity! But no... instead he was here, beating the shit out of him and his friends, that were protecting him. He didn't know how it came a single 17-year-old could be stronger than 3 18-year-olds but there was no point in wondering about THAT now.  
  
"Hm... I'm wondering why it is HIM being punished for something YOU did... I think that's a little... odd. Don't you think so Aizawa?" he asked thoughtfully, his faked smile never leaving his handsome features.  
  
.  
  
"What... the hell are you talking about?" Aizawa asked almost fearful. He had to admit that the younger boy in front of him really was scary sometimes. And he had to admit that he was superior to him. He hated that. He hated that asshole Uesugi with all his being.  
  
.  
  
"Ah... come on senpai. I know sure as hell that you –he threw a disparaging gaze towards Ken and Ma- and your friends were the creative artists who formed that masterpiece out of Sakano's all-too-boring car. Don't you think Sakano would be graceful to know who was such an innovative art-student?"  
  
At that comment Aizawa let out a nervous laughter. "From where would YOU know it wasn't HIM? Did you two spent time together, or what?"  
  
Eiri smiled. "Well what if we did? To be honest, I'm giving his brother extra tuition. So I goddamned know it WASN'T him. Besides, I know it was You."  
  
He glared at the older boy. "So would you mind if the four of us would pay Sakano a little visit? I am sure he would like to congratulate you and your... project."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~*~*~*O*~*~*~  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Why is Tidus' brother washing graffiti from Sakano's car?"  
  
"Didn't you know? He's the one who *colored* it!"  
  
"Really?!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Shuichi leaned over the hood of the car drawing large circles with his wet sponge. When the paint didn't go away, he tried to clean the BMW with smaller, very fast circles.  
  
It ended in a still colorful car and a total breathless Shuichi. Sighing he dipped the sponge again into the cold soapy water. His hands were already red and sore.  
  
The boy didn't care. He had bigger problems. Ignoring the insulting comments and the awful laughter the other students were giving him was really not a piece of a cake.  
  
He rolled his eyes as some girls were giggling like mad and started giving him those weird stares. Plus the best was from time to time there was a little stone making its way to the back of his head. When he then suddenly spun around, nobody saw anything. And then, when he turned to the car again he could hear the terrible laughter of all the students around.  
  
Shuichi had really to fight with the small teardrops in the corners of his eyes. He simply refused to let them fall and show Eiri his weakness, no, he would be strong!  
  
But that was easier said as it was done. Splashing the water over the car so it was dripping off the vehicle, he caused his clothes to get all wet. And by the way it was still winter and not too warm and sunny out there...  
  
The strawberry head sighed. What again had he done to deserve such a hard punishment? Oh yeah.  
  
Right.  
  
He had lied.  
  
He had lied to help his friend. Really, a sin what he had done!  
  
.  
  
Impatiently Shuichi tried to make some black of the car visible again. Damn it! What sort of graffiti did whoever-it-was use?! *Never-ever-cleanable*? He had been standing two hours in the cold already, but nothing changed!  
  
Whoever wanted Eiri to wash this car really had to hate him! The paint just wouldn't go away! Maybe he should just go and buy some black paint to cover the graffiti with it? That would be much easier...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Shuichi was still busy rubbing the wet soapy sponge over the hood of the car, when the laughter suddenly died down and instead, an eager whispering started.  
  
After a not so long lasting time, the boy couldn't bear his curiosity anymore, so he looked up from his work.  
  
To his surprise his gaze gave him an unexpected sigh.  
  
In front of the pink haired stood Sakano in all his glory, eyes soft and –to Shuichi's shock- his lips curved in a warm smile.  
  
.  
  
"I'm sorry Shindou-kun. I really am sorry" was the first thing the black haired adult said to the 15-year-old.  
  
In his stun Shuichi dropped the clean-up-item to the slightly with snow covered ground. Was he daydreaming? Hallucinating? Why the hell did his principal apologize to him???  
  
Or wait! What if he was going to dismiss him from school and THAT was he was sorry about?!  
  
Nervously the strawberry head backed away. "No! I'm sorry! Please, do not dismiss me from school! I'll do anything... Please! Please Sakano-san!"  
  
Shuichi cried out and fell to his knees making a begging gesture with his tiny, already red and very cold hands.  
  
Sakano gave him a perplexed look; before he realized his student must have misunderstood his apologize.  
  
.  
  
"Oh, no! Please don't be so scared! There's really no need to! What I wanted to say is that I am sorry for punishing you for something you didn't do!"  
  
Okay, that was the point when Shuichi didn't understand anything. He tilted his head to the left side, having a very hard time in trying to follow the train of thoughts of his principal.  
  
"Eh...?" he asked confused.  
  
Again the black haired man gave him a small smile. "I know you're innocent of this Shindou-kun. I know because I have the real culprits."  
  
Now Shuichi noticed four students standing right behind Sakano: The first surprised him positively. There he was, standing in a slight distance, his beloved Eiri, oblivious to the stares the girls –and some boys for that matter- were giving him. The next two were a raven haired boy with sunglasses and one with long, blond hair. Shuichi didn't know the two boys, but Eiri obviously did.  
  
The next one gave him a shock. Aizawa Tachi stood there, looking really displeased and threw a glare towards Eiri that you couldn't call a simple death-glare anymore.  
  
Shuichi almost stopped breathing, so scary it was.  
  
.  
  
"I think it would be the best when the six of us would go up into my office and talk a little...?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~*~*~*O*~*~*~  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Sakano had ordered Tachi and his friends to wait in the secretary's office, since he wanted first to talk with Eiri and Shuichi. Taking his seat beside Eiri Shuichi felt nervousness rob his way of behaving. Trying very hard to not show this, he managed a very brave smile, only the tapping of his fingers revealed Eiri the pink haired wasn't as calm as he wanted him to think.  
  
Rolling his eyes the blonde waited for the raven haired to began his *speech*.  
  
.  
  
"At first: Shindou-kun, I really am sorry. Now I know you didn't deserve this punishment. But you have to understand that I couldn't do anything better. I had to proceed from the assumption that you were the culprit."  
  
Shuichi gave the man a cheerful smile. "I know Sakano-san! I really know."  
  
The black haired leaned over the desk to have better access in looking into the violet eyes of the boy. He cleared his throat to ask a question he really needed to know the answer of.  
  
"But why? Why did you let me believe it was you?"  
  
At that question the pink haired head raised up. Noticing too the questioning stare Eiri was giving him, he started to get a little more than just uncomfortable. He locked his eyes on the ground before he decided to answer the question.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I did it because... Well Eiri-kun gives my brother extra tuition... so I came to know him... I just knew it wasn't him! Because I trust him! He wouldn't do such bad things! But since I couldn't prove it I had to find someone who took the guilt on him... who happened to be me."  
  
The pink haired desperately tried to keep himself from trembling. He knew he had to stay calm, but it was hard! He could feel the curious stares Sakano and Eiri were giving him, but he ignored them. Or at least tried to.  
  
"Ah. I see. I must say I am very impressed Shuichi. You did risk your own head to defend a friend. You really have courage. You are a good person. I promise I make my mistake up to you sometime."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
After a little small talk Shuichi and Eiri were finally discharged from Sakano's office.  
  
Silently the two boys walked through the corridor. Neither of them said a word; Eiri didn't because he usually didn't and Shuichi because he didn't dare to.  
  
Feeling really uncomfortable in the silence the pink haired boy kept his gaze down, suddenly finding his walking feet truly attention-grabbing. He didn't even find the strength to look into Eiri's eyes, afraid of what he would see in them.  
  
Maybe coldness? Maybe anger? Or both??  
  
Shuichi sighed. He knew Eiri was really upset with him, he could say of the way he sensed the cold eyes of the blonde bored into his strawberry colored head.  
  
The youth gulped hard when he thought about it. It wasn't quite funny to know the person you care for is mad at you. But... Why wouldn't he? Shuichi really deserved the anger of the 17-year-old, didn't he?  
  
After all it was his fault the elder had been in trouble, wasn't it?  
  
.  
  
Eiri let his eyes wander from end to end of the hallway, very pleased when he found same thing empty. He walked another few steps until he reached a door. Again checking the hall's emptiness he finally opened the door, took Shuichi's wrist and shoved the boy inside.  
  
Inside the bare room Shuichi was pinned against the wall, leaving no doubt of the blonde's anger.  
  
The 15-year-old had a kind of shock when he felt said anger.  
  
.  
  
Gulping hard he looked to the ground hoping he could at least hold his tears back until Eiri was done with him.  
  
But the poor boy wasn't allowed to remain his eyes on the floor. A strong hand forced its way under his chin and got him to look upwards.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"You are an idiot! You really are! Do you know what could've happened to you? You could've been dismissed from school, baka! Don't you care?"  
  
Shuichi felt his eyes fill with salty water when he tried to answer the now so tall seeming blonde.  
  
"I... I'm sorry..."  
  
Eiri gave him a weird look and brought his face a little closer to the youth's.  
  
"Sorry? You say you are sorry? You're such a stupid silly boy, you know?"  
  
The pink haired closed his eyes. He really couldn't stand that look of the elder any more. Those cat-like golden eyes staring at him with anger and boring themselves into his features...  
  
There was only so much an insecure youth in love could take!  
  
With his closed eyes of course he couldn't see the blond haired's face getting closer to his own, nor could he make out the unusual soft express on it.  
  
So it came out of the blue to him, when foreign lips slightly touched his and then fetched themselves fully onto his.  
  
Surprised the boy made a sound of jolt and put his hands onto Eiri's chest meaning to push back. When he found the other wouldn't let go, he finally calmed down and gave in.  
  
He dropped his hands to his sides and his eyes, which had snapped open earlier, closed again.  
  
/I am sorry/ he repeated in his mind.  
  
Leaning back against the cool wall he sighed in defeat and let Eiri do what he wanted to do.  
  
When the blonde finally released his grab on the younger, Shuichi's eyes where as big and round as basked balls.  
  
"Eh..." he began. "I wanted to say..."  
  
Even if he had found the words to continue speaking, Shuichi couldn't finish his sentence because Eiri cut him off.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Irritation swept over the strawberry head's feelings. "What...?"  
  
He stopped halfway in his tracks when he noticed the strangely unsure look the blonde was giving him. You could nearly say he was embarrassed!  
  
Fighting with his words Eiri finally managed to say out aloud what was bothering him for quite some time.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Shuichi's eyes turned into two big question marks as he watched the elder's cheeks redden.  
  
"For what you did. You maybe saved my ass. [Bad language, Eiri-chan!] I wouldn't even want to imagine what my stupid old man would've done to me if he had thought I was the one with the graffiti."  
  
Eiri got these three sentences out without stuttering, but he couldn't make eye contact with the teen. It was just too awkward standing in front of that light headed, over sensitive, usually so unnerving boy and thanking him!  
  
.  
  
After a long overstretching pause, which really was a torture to Eiri, Shuichi filled the classroom with words again.  
  
"Eiri-kun? Did you just say *THANK YOU* to me???"  
  
Said boy frowned. Sometimes he really wondered about Shuichi's intelligence.  
  
"Are you deaf? You..."  
  
"EIRI! I LOVE YOU!!!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~*~*~*O*~*~*~  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
That evening Shuichi sat again silently on his bed staring at the ceiling, when his door was cautiously opened and Jekkt stepped into the room.  
  
The door didn't burst open, like the last time, Jekkt wasn't as angry as the last time and the circumstances weren't as bad as the last time.  
  
But however, Shuichi was exactly as quiet as the last time.  
  
The old Blitz Ball player looked at his son with uncertain eyes and spoke.  
  
"I got a call from your school."  
  
.  
  
At that Shuichi slowly raised his head and slightly smiled up at him. "I know." He said quietly.  
  
Was Jekkt having a déja-vu? Didn't the boy respond exactly the same way?  
  
"I'm sorry." he said walking towards the boy's bed and taking a seat beside him. "I should've known better. I should have known you wouldn't do such things."  
  
Smiling a little wider Shuichi locked eyes with his father's. "No. It wasn't your fault dad. You only did what you had to... –his eyes weren't as dry as he wanted them to- and that was right. Though I must say... –a single tear slipped down his left cheek- it wasn't really funny with everybody angry at me..."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I am very pleased with you. Really. What you did was great. You know, not everyone would risk his head to help another person, or even friend for that matter. I am really proud of you, Shuichi."  
  
The pink haired handled to laugh through his tears. That was the very first time his father said something so nice to him!  
  
"Really?!"  
  
Jekkt smiled at the teenager.  
  
"Really. Besides you can leave the house again and spent time with your girlfriend or so... And..."  
  
The man trailed off and his features began to soften even more.  
  
"Yeah?" Shuichi asked curiously, wanting very bad to know what his father had been about to say.  
  
.  
  
"Wecantalkaboutthe*BlitzBallThing*lateron..." came the muffled reply which Shuichi couldn't clearly understand.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I said we can talk about the *Blitz Ball Thing* later on!" the 43-year-old muttered. He really didn't want to say it twice but his son was such an ignorant sometimes...  
  
He wondered from whom he could have that. [Really no clue? I think it's YOU Jekkt! ^-^]  
  
Shuichi blinked once...Shuichi blinked twice. He really had a hard time in believing what his father just said.  
  
Did his ever-so-strict-You-are-going-to-be-a-Blitz-Ball-player-and-that's-all-father just say that...?  
  
"REALLY???!!!" the boy yelled in his enthusiasm.  
  
"Uh-uh." The father of his said, slightly shaking his head about the kid's way of behaving. He seemed to really hate Blitz Ball.  
  
It was better this way. And besides... He still had Tidus to share his passion about the game with him. So why should he force his Shu-chan into something he really didn't like...?  
  
"YOU'RE THE BEST DAD!!" Shuichi cried happily and flung himself into the man's arms who sat there, chuckling.  
  
"I know, my little one. I know."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
TBC...  
  
Eiri: OMG! Since when are your Chapters so LONG?!  
  
Shinishu: Since when are you the first to talk?  
  
Eiri: Uh... Don't know...? *nervous-smile*  
  
Shinishu: Oh no! Not THAT look!! Argh... He looks so indescribable... cute...good...sexy when he's looking like that!  
  
Eiri: Really? /Have to look more often like that! Maybe I can talk her into setting me free!/ *nods*  
  
Shinishu: Are you planning an escape again? (Eiri: Ups!) That won't work, Uesugi Eiri! Not with me!! Ho ho ho ho ho ho!  
  
Eiri: Damned. Now she comes up with that again. Maybe I should shut her up?... *looks-at-Shinishu* Nope. She will laugh herself to death. Besides... nothing would work.  
  
Kumagoro-from-the-shelf: Kiss her, na no da!  
  
Eiri: Are you gone nuts?! Maybe I am stupid, but I'm not *THAT* stupid!!!!... Hey! That girl wrote 6.378 words!  
  
Shinishu: WHAT??? THAT MUCH??? OH NO!!! MUCH TOO MANY!!!  
  
Eiri: Calm down. It's not that bad. Imagine you would've written under the 4.ooo words challenge. That would be much worse.  
  
Shinishu: You're right. So now it's 05:20 in the morning and I was up the entire night... I hope I finish it quickly! So here are my review responses!  
  
.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Black Dios-san: At first; Poor you! People can be so unfair! Really, I know what I am saying... Hm can't write about Gravy? Maybe...(JUST MAYBE [and please don't get mad at me! I am just a stupid little girl saying what's on her mind and hoping no one upsetting with that]) ...it's because you are a boy and... well the most of the Gravy-Charas too... and it's a bit... difficult for boys to write about boy's love...? Hm... wait... There are still Mika, Maiko, Noriko and... Aya-you-know-who-I-mean  
  
(Can't stand her) So... Forget what I said! ^-^ Anyway... Thanks for your reviews! I really like them!  
  
Inori-Sakura-san: O.K. Long enough? Ow... it took really its time, didn't it? I'm sorry for that. My muse is not working these times. *glares-at-"Yuki-the-pan"* Hehe. Really! My muse is my pan and I named it Yuki! (because it makes such wonderful pancakes, Eiri loves them!) To your question: Uh... Blitz Ball is kinda a mix of handball and football (maybe some others!) and is played under water. Hm... it's a bit aggressive too. (Tackling and that stuff...) Argh, my explanation sucks!!! *WOULD ANYONE PLEASE BE SO NICE AND EXPLAIN BLITZ BALL TO BOTH OF US??????*  
  
Sooo... Thank you for the pocky, it was delicious! (Eiri-chan ate the most of it while I was sleeping...*sniff*) Love ya too, Shinishu! (Hey, that rhymes with another!) [Was the sentence right? Don't know…]  
  
Sho-ro Tenshi-san: Yep! Here am I again! I'm glad you liked my K./Su-chan pairing! Hehe. And Mika/Hiro too! Yay! About Aya-you-know-who-I-mean... I already play with the thought of killing her... but much later! Suicide? An accident? Or will she get killed by Shuichi? Who knows… Hihi! Maybe you can guess.  
  
Chicho1: Thank you! And thank you even again for K.-san's name! I wasn't sure about it 'cuz I've seen soo many writings... @.@ It's the same with Kumagoro! I'm still not sure how to write it, but in the German Mangas it's spelled *Kumagoro*. So I leave it with that.  
  
Fayesidaisy-chan: Ha Finally! I am done!!! And you...?! You say you are sorry? Honto ni? Honto honto ni??? Honto honto honto ni??????? Honto...  
  
Eiri: Shut already up baka. I have something to discuss with your oh so good friend.  
  
Shinishu: But Eiri-chan...!  
  
Eiri: Urusai! O.K. "Valentina" : I am challenging you to a duel! Just you and me! The prize is... She!!!!!!!!*points-to-Shinishu* How about SWIMMING? 200 metres! The first one wins! Take it or leave it!!!  
  
Shinishu: @.@Y /Is he insane?/  
  
To everyone reading this: Does anyone of you guys know the first name of Eiri's father??? Would you mind tell me? If no one does, or he even doesn't have a first name... or it's all too confusing, I will name him by myself! I have already a great name! So tell me or he is going to be called *u**i!!! (I am so evil hehe.)  
  
Once again: Thank you to all my readers and especially reviewers!! I love you all!!!  
  
So see ya next time! Shinishu&Eiri 


	7. Chapter 6

Shinishu: Yo-ho! Here comes in the most feared pirat-ship of the 77 anime-seas – the Beloved Destiny! And here are the great captaine Shinishu Chan and her cute little cabin-boy Yuki Eiri (aka Eiri Chan)  
  
Eiri: ... *blushes*  
  
Shinishu: Ha! You don't know what to say, do you Eiri-chan?  
  
Eiri: Of course! [I apologize to all of you for her insane behavor... It's just she finally got the German DVD release of "Pirates of the Caribbean" *sighs* and forced me to watch it with her... *sighs-desperately* more then thousends times til now.] You are a stupid baka, Shinishu-chan!  
  
Shinishu: *sings-in-background* Yo-ho yo-ho a pirate's life for me...  
  
Eiri: You see what I mean?  
  
Shinishu: Eiri-chan? Didn't I want to tell my readers something?  
  
Eiri: How should *I* know???  
  
Shinishu: Hm! I guess your right. Anyway, enjoy the chapter! *continues-singing* Yo-ho yo-ho...  
  
Eiri: Baka. (A pirate's life...) Huh? I didn't think that, did I??? Help! I'm going insane!!! Yo-ho!  
  
Shinishu: Wait mate! What the hell are you up to? We don't even have a disclaimer you idiotic...  
  
Eiri: *stares-at-her*  
  
Shinishu: ...cold hearted...  
  
Eiri: *still-staring*  
  
Shinishu: *melts* I love you!  
  
Eiri: Tell me something I don't know.  
  
Shinishu: I own you.  
  
Eiri: *grins* But nothing else.  
  
Shinishu: You are enough to make me happy! Yo-ho!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Pairing: Stoic-coldhearted-Blond X Pinkhaired-human-Canonball (a.k.a. EirixShuichi)  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Six: Big News!  
  
.   
  
  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
  
  
„Tidus? Can you do me a favour?"  
  
  
  
Shindou Jekkt sat at the kitchen table, one leg over the other, looking over the rim of his newspaper.  
  
"Yeah, what is it dad?" The blonde looked up from his ministrations of making himself something for the lunch break of school, meeting his father's still tired eyes.  
  
The man yawned and stretched, trying to get more comfortable in this all too hard chair. "Would you please wake up your brother? I don't think he's going to get up on his own today and I would mind him being too late for school."  
  
  
  
.  
  
.  
  
  
  
Tidus only nodded before he went upstairs, a small frown gathered onto his handsome features. He had no problem with waking the pink haired, but he still felt a little guilty around him. It wasn't that he couldn't bring himself to apologize towards the younger; he only didn't know how to do so.  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
Taking a few steps and then walking to the direction of Shuichi's room the blonde decided against knocking at the door, putting on his gently-waking-sleeping-beauty-fashion.  
  
He opened the door and stuck his head inside. The sight he was getting made him smile.  
  
.  
  
  
  
Shuichi was lying sprawled on his bed, his chest rising and then coming down again, while small snoring-like sounds escaped his throat. His blanked hung off the bed and lay halfway on the floor, only lightly covering his middle. Soft pinkish bangs framed the cute face and from his left side there hung down a small trail of drool.  
  
  
  
The elder couldn't help but smirk at the view, his guilty thoughts suddenly totally vanishing into the deep forgetting darkness. He quickly headed to his own room, pulling out a camera out of his closet and returned to Shuichi; taking some very nice pictures of his newfound model.  
  
  
  
.   
  
  
  
When all those light-flashes caused said boy to slowly returning from merry-land, large lavender eyes opened and a confused look graced his face. Gradually Shuichi turned his head to meet a foreign object in front of him. Another "Click"-sound filled the room. Another bright flash lightened the room and burned itself into the 15-year-old's eyes.  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
.  
  
"Ti...Tidus? What the hell..."  
  
  
  
  
  
And another one!  
  
Now Shuichi started to get really unnerved. Jumping off his bed he made a snatch at the camera in Tidus' hands which failed.  
  
"Will you stop that?!"  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally putting the camera down the older brother gave a small chuckle. "Sorry Shui-chan. I just couldn't help but save that terrific scene! You should have seen that! It was enormous!"  
  
  
  
  
  
The strawberry head rolled his eyes. "If you say so..."  
  
  
  
"Ah Shuichi! Before I forget: If you don't hurry, you'll be late for school."  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
Shuichi blinked when realization entered his awakening mind. Hectically he jumped out of his room, fishing a few clothes from his closet as he did so, and prepared himself for another day at school as fast as humanly possible.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rushing through the house like a pink tornado he grabbed his breakfast and stormed to the garage to get his bike.  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
Tidus could only stand in Shuichi's room, sweat-dropping. "You're not *THAT* late..." he said to the now empty room.  
  
  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~*~*~*O*~*~*~  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Shuichi was running through the corridors as if his life depended on it; his eyes were clenched shut and so he didn't saw the eventually coming obstacles.  
  
Not paying attention to his surroundings he didn't saw the green haired boy standing only a few metres away, his back facing the pink haired one.  
  
And so it happened, what simply had to happen: With a loud *crush* the two boys bumped into each other.  
  
.  
  
"OW!!" – "ITAII!!!"  
  
At the sudden noise the pupils who were passing the hallway turned into the direction of them, seeing that nothing serious happened they continued ignoring them.  
  
"I'm sorry...Wait. Let me help you." Shuichi held out an offering hand towards the smaller.  
  
"Oh thanks." A small hand was grapping onto the pink haired's and violet eyes met blue ones. A thoughtful frown appeared on the strawberry head's forehead when he looked into Suguru's face.  
  
.  
  
"Uhm...correct me if I'm wrong, but... Do we know each other?"  
  
The shorter boy raised a dark eyebrow. "You are Shindou Shuichi right? ... Of course we know each other! We're in the same class, baka!" he snapped at the elder. Standing up and wiping off the imaginary dirt from his clothes he glared up at Shuichi.  
  
.  
  
"Uhm...sorry. But... I didn't mean it that way. I'm pretty sure I've seen you somewhere before..."  
  
Suguru grimaced at that statement. He thought the idiot went insane or something like that. After all he was almost half a year at this school! What did he think he was doing? Shutting his eyes and walk blind through the buildings, only seeing the teachers an a few students that were near him? And when he then finally caught sight of someone else he just said 'Hey, haven't I seen you before?'  
  
Muttering something that sounded like "Freak..." Suguru left the boy standing ignored in the hallway, looking like a poor dog that just happened to be poured with water.  
  
.  
  
  
  
"Uh...well...Have a nice day too, Fujisaki-kun..."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Oh... Thanks goodness it's finally over!" Shuichi sighed and slumped in his chair shutting his maths-book with a loud *thud*. "I thought it was never going to end... Really, a hell of a maths-lesson!" he moaned as he played with his pencil.  
  
"I don't know what you're up to." Hiro leaned over to his thinking-lazy friend and pinched him on the nose.  
  
"I think it was really interesting! And so easy too! I LOVE parabolas!"  
  
Hearing that the pink haired gave him a VERY strange look. "Are you gone nuts? Stop saying such horrible things! You're scaring the shit outta me, you maths-zombie! Go away! Go away!" Crying out loud and putting on a faked shocked face as he did so, the strawberry haired boy made a cross with his two forefingers and backed away in his chair.  
  
.  
  
The result was a Shuichi-on-the-floor.  
  
"Looks like I won, Buffy."  
  
.  
  
Glaring at his friend Shuichi picked himself from the floor, a very cute pink dancing around his nose telling Hiro Shuichi was embarrassed.  
  
"Yeah yeah...bla bla bla...As you say so..."  
  
"Yeah, Shui-kun... I'm saying so. Better you get your cute little ass off that floor before the next lesson starts and the teacher is gonna find you here."  
  
.  
  
The Younger jumped at least three metres high at the comment about his back. He certainly didn't like people talking about his body, and his best friend calling his butt a 'cute little ass' did sound really creepy.  
  
"Don't do that! Besides, we don't have a lesson now! School ended and we can go home..."  
  
"Nope. Today's choir practice, you forgot?"  
  
.  
  
At the mention of the word 'choir' Shuichi's heart skipped. And this not in a good way, you know.  
  
Normally he would jump in the air and bounce around the hallway, singing the actaul practised songs if you mentioned a coming up choir practise. But not today.  
  
After that incedent with Sakano-sensei's BMW he feared the choir more than anything. The last two times he skipped with the excuse his throat hurt, but today there was no escape.  
  
Hiro almost dragged him through the hall and talked happily about the last date with his girlfriend, not noticing the uncomfortable look on the pink haired's face when they entered the practise room.  
  
.  
  
"...And then we went to a nearby park and she smiled at me and told me how beatiful the snow was..."  
  
Shuichi sighed and tried to get Hiro to loose his grip on his arm, but it was hopeless. The long haired boy was just too strong for poor little Shu-chan.  
  
"Hiro, please. Let go of me! It hurts."  
  
But Hiro didn't hear him. He was lost in his one-sided conversation about his great girlfriend.  
  
"Did you get that? A girl that actually likes winter! Usally the girls prefer the hot summer with swimming in lakes and flirting, and getting a tan and all..."  
  
"Hiro." The younger tried again.  
  
"Would you mind if I intodruce her? I'm sure you would like her..."  
  
"Hiro!"  
  
"I think it's the best if the three of us would go to have some lunch today. After the choir practise we're gonna have a date and I think she would like to get to know you..."  
  
.  
  
However, Hiro's babbling came to an abrupt ending when he felt a foreign hand strongly grabbing his arm.  
  
"Don't you see you're hurting the kid? Or is it normal these days to tear parts of the body off of your friends?"  
  
.  
  
Hiro looked up in absolute surprise. He knew this voice, he could place it, and he knew who it belonged to; but he just couldn't believe his ears, could he?  
  
The owner of that voice never had any words directed to him, so why would he...?  
  
With a frown placed on his face the long haired boy's eyes met the amber ones that belonged to the younger brother of his girlfriend.  
  
.  
  
"Eiri-kun!" Shuichi called out and is eyes lit up with such excitement as if he saw a 1-metre-stawberry-pocky-stick in front of him. "Please, tell him to let go of me! He hurts, but he doesn't listen to me!"  
  
.  
  
Eiri shot him a lethal death-glare, but decided to ignore him after he thought about the consequences it would have to trouble with him now.  
  
Being slightly confused about the blonde's behavior, the long haired finally let go of his best friend's hand, not showing any signs of suspect. He questionably raised an eyebrow at the older.  
  
"You? Here? In the choir? At this time? Isn't your watch work correctly Yuki-kun, or did you have become suddenly sociable?"  
  
.  
  
After giving an annoyed snort to that statement, the oldest of the three muttered something that ought to be an answer, pointing casual towards the blonde man that chose to enter the room at that very moment.  
  
"He literally dragged me here. It's not if I had had a choice."  
  
.  
  
The two boys looked towards the door, fully shocked to see their goofy and definitely armed teacher step in.  
  
"Hello my girls and boys! I have big news for you all!" he announced loudly, a big grin gracing his face.  
  
.  
  
Shuichi, whose hand was finally free of Hiro's dead-grip, turned slowly towards Eiri, looking very pale and quiet sick.  
  
"What does he want? Is he going to shot us if we don't sing right or what?! Tell me!! Tell me, tell me, tell me!!! I don't wanna die!!!"  
  
The long haired youth watched sweat-dropping a very unnerved Yuki trying desperately getting rid of a very SD-Shuichi clinging to his arm.  
  
He knew Shuichi all too well, so he wasn't confused of his behavior. What he didn't understand was that his friend held on the blond as if his life depended on it.  
  
Knowing Uesugi Eiri a.k.a. Yuki-kun, you could say he was a lonely wolf, thinking highly of himself and not liking other people.  
  
//Very interesting...// Hiro said to himself.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
When the students finally quiet down, the longhaired teacher walk little circles in front of everyone, caressing his jet-black magnum.  
  
"After the little *incident* we had with Aizawa-kun and his friends, he's no longer permitted to lead the choir-"  
  
Shuichi's face softened and he relaxed visibly at the first sentence. After letting go of Eiri's arm and giving him a delightful beam, he hugged Hiro feverishly, babbling about how lucky he were and that he was glad he hadn't to leave the choir.  
  
Both of the boys missed Eiri's shooting death-glare, and Hiro let the pink haired do whatever he wanted to, as long as the kid didn't strangle him.  
  
"-and know we had a problem: We didn't have someone to take care of you guys, that means, we hadn't until a very nice, lovely, kind and good-looking man offered to spent his already too little free time with you, kiddos. And who else would that nice, lovely, kind and good-looking man be? Well, really no idea? OK, I'll give you a clue: It's me!"  
  
.  
  
At K.'s little speech a general salve of laughter filled the room. Well, except of Hiro, Shuichi and Eiri – the three of them had a perplexed look plastered on their faces.  
  
And of course a certain Fujisaki Suguru (Didn't I mention he's in the choir too?) – He had a face that showed poor horror.  
  
.  
  
But, sure enough what did you expect; the wide-ranging mood was interrupted by warning gunshots that caused a few broken windows and vases that shattered on the floor.  
  
"What do you think you guys are laughing about?! I'm not joking, goddamn it! I AM SERIOUS!!!!!"  
  
A sudden deadly silence filled the room and everybody's eyes rested on K., seeing if he would kill someone in his bad temper. But luckily K. wasn't a killer but a stressed out-crazy teacher, so there were no funerals for one of them today or the next.  
  
.  
  
Cooling down the teacher smiled widely. "OK, if no one has a question, we might start practicing!"  
  
He turned to Suguru and pointed towards the piano. "It's your turn, Fujisaki-kun."  
  
The green haired boy snorted, though he was positively surprised by the fact the older didn't call him "Suguru-chan" or "Su-chan" in public, stalking to a piano and sat down.  
  
Reaching out into his bag he pulled out a few sheets of paper.  
  
.  
  
"What are you guys working on?" The new leader of the choir asked.  
  
Suguru glared at him. When K. only smiled, the youth let out a defeated sigh and answered him quietly.  
  
"We're working on a musical special."  
  
The blond teacher nodded grapping a chair and sitting down on it in a corner of the room.  
  
"Well then; start practicing!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~*~*~*O*~*~*~  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Fujisaki-kun? Could you please stay a little longer? I need you to inform me a little bit about the choir. The others can go, we're done for today."  
  
The long haired man made his comment even clearer by pointing his magnum towards his students and so everyone except Suguru left the room muttering about what a psycho-freak their teacher was.  
  
.  
  
When there was silence once again Suguru turned eyes rolling to face that 30-year-old-nuisance of a teacher, wanting to glare him to death.  
  
"So; sensei! Would you tell me now, why the hell did you set all this crap up? And why are you always calling me 'Su-chan' or 'Suguru-chan'?! AND WHY THE FUCK DID YOU KISS ME AT THE CHRISTMAS PARTY?!"  
  
The teen's face went through all stages of emotion one could imagine. First he was cool and uncaring, then he went to confused and unsure and in the end he was red from anger; or something more?  
  
.  
  
However, our dear K.-chan, wouldn't be our dear K.-chan, if he would simply answer the questions of the poor puzzled Suguru, and so, as you probably expect, he gave him a stone-melting pout, which by the way was for an 30-year-old adult too sweet.  
  
"'Set up'? But Su-chan! How can you even think of that?! You are hurting my feelings! What should I do? Sakano-chan said that if I wouldn't take care of the choir, a really big chaos would arise and he was so scared that would happen, 'cause he wants to be a good principal and... Oh, am I boring you?"  
  
Suguru must have thought his teacher was either schizophrenic or simply insane, for the reason that the blonde so suddenly changed his temper, maybe it was a mood swing, and he was pregnant?  
  
One must admit Crawd K. Winchester is an exorbitant person with all his craziness, whom could think of that he is able of becoming pregnant.  
  
"And for the kiss..." K. stated, slowly holding up his gun. "I did it because I like you. Don't you understand that?"  
  
.  
  
The green haired teen gulped hardly. It was just so unfair! Every time he questioned the elder's actions, he went into his creepy mode and scared the life out of poor Suguru! Why had it always to end up like that? He wished nothing more to take this damned magnum away from him, so he couldn't do that anymore. But the boy knew better than to try this, so he simply sighed and looked up into the blonde's eyes.  
  
"May I leave now?" he asked slightly annoyed, beginning to feel somewhat impatient.  
  
K. smiled. "Of course."  
  
Suguru was about to leave when the man decided to say another sentence.  
  
"See you tomorrow, don't be late again to our Political Education lesson!"  
  
The younger winced. Shit! He had completely forgotten about that! Could his life get any worse?  
  
.  
  
TBC...  
  
Shinishu: OK I know. It took much too long to get this up, and therefore it's awfully short. I'm sorry. And when I am going through this again, I see the Chapter doesn't have a plot at all! I'm suffering a huge writer's block these weeks!  
  
And in my family things are upside down. In January my grandfather died and I was in a state of shock for 1-2 weeks. Hey, you would be shocked too, if your ever so emotionally strong grandmother cried her heart out in your arms. *sighs*  
  
Now I'm sick and have time to finish that damned Chapter! I think I'm cursed, because when it comes to Chapter 6 I've got a writer's block. On every story!  
  
Eiri: Really? o.O  
  
Shinishu: Yup.  
  
Eiri: Scary.  
  
Shinishu: Thanks anyway for waiting so long, I think the next Chapter will be out more soon. Just bear with me, OK? *hopeful-smile*  
  
Review Responses:  
  
To Willow: Wow, I didn't know I had fans... I am speechless... Thank you very much for your e-mail... And you DIDN'T bother me!!! It's IMPOSSIBLE for my reviewers to bother me! *hugs-Willow-and-speaks-dramatically*  
  
I'm very sorry for the long updates!! It's just I'm in a creative down these weeks... My grandfather died (I said that already, didn't I?)...my marks are getting worse (much to my dismay!!!) and our English-Theatre-Class stresses me out!! I know that are no excuses...just bear with me, please? *hopeful-smile* You know, I LOVE my Amor Fati, and I love my reviewers and my readers for reading it, and I love Eiri and Shu-chan! That are enough proofs I WON'T discontinue it! (It just takes too much time, because I want the chapters be perfect, hehe [that will NEVER happen]) *sighs* I'm sorry  
  
Sho-ro Tenshi: Thank you! I surely will name my beloved old, grumpy Mr. Uesugi! He is cool! I hope I'll find a reason to imply him soon!  
  
Black Dios: What shall I tell you? I think your FF is good! That's it, trust me. The story is very interesting! But I have one question(don't take me for stupid now): What means *lol* I've read it hundreds times by now, and stupid me still doesn't know the meaning! Please! ;_; Tell me!!   
  
Inori-Sakura: Oi! Thanks! Hehe. Where did you get that Shu-chan plushie from??? I wanna have one! (Eiri-chan wants one for himself too ^.~) I'm glad at least someone likes me talking with Eiri! But it's necessary, since he is usually so silent; we have to force him into speaking, don't we? *smiles-at-very-pale-looking-Eiri*  
  
CJ-Chan: I'm glad you liked it! Shuichi&Eiri are my favorite Shonen-Ai couple too! (AND yaoi btw ;-P)  
  
Princess of Mirrors: At first of all thank you! I'm happy you like my characters! ^_^ I hope you don't think Eiri is too OOC... But don't tell him that he's perfect! He does think too high of himself anyhow, so don't get him more conceited! ^-^Y  
  
The reason why I didn't made Tidus apology to Shu-chan you see in some later chapters...   
  
Eiri: Hopefully.  
  
Shinishu: What does that mean?  
  
Eiri: You never end what you begin. That's a fact.  
  
Shinishu: You...! *coughs* Uh...Where was I...? Oh! And to your last question: Imagine what would have happened if Shuichi said so! That would've been useless! What? You don't see why? O.K. I'll give you a small "What-If-Fash" ~~  
  
Shuichi: "I'm sorry to correct you but it wasn't *Uesugi*."  
  
Sakano: "Aa. And what makes you so sure about this? Do you have an *alibi* for him?"  
  
Shuichi: Actually, yes. I have. *clears-his-throat* Eiri-kun and I are friends. We were together at a café at that time. He bought me an ice-cub.  
  
Eiri: *hits-his-forehead-on-desk*  
  
Sakano: *bursts-out-in-laughter* Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Really!! A good joke Shindou-kun!! Ha haha ha ha! Uesugi... ha ha ...and you... hahahahaha! FRIENDS!!!! HA HA HA HA HA!!!!  
  
Shuichi: *sweat-drop* Uh... sensei? Are you alright...?  
  
Sakano: *again-serious* Shindou-kun, I must say you have a great sense of humor!  
  
Eiri: You're such a baka.  
  
Shuichi: Why?!  
  
Eiri: I do not have any friends. Everyone knows that. Even this bloody freak. *points-to-still-laughing-Sakano* [Bad language, Eiri!]  
  
Sakano: Friends... ha ha! Uesugi Eiri having friends... hahaha! *laughs-himself-to-death*  
  
Shuichi: Uhm... anyone can get an ambulance? I think he's gone insane... too little oxygen for his brain...  
  
Shinishu: See what I mean? You didn't want me to cause Sakano's insanity, did you?  
  
So, I think that was enough of my babble, sorry if I bothered you! *bows-deeply* Hope the next Chapter is out more soon, I hope it very much! 


	8. Chapter 7 Part I

La Li Ho ! It's me again ! After What seemed to be forever, I finally finished the first part of Chapter 7! YAY!!!  
  
I'm sorry for taking so long every time, but I think I'll never learn that lesson… Anyway, me hopes you enjoy the story just a little… Feel free to drop a review! ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: Gravitation does NOT belong to me, as doesn't FF X; They belong to Maki Murakami (I love you!) and uhm… Square Soft… Sony? Whoever owns it!  
  
.  
  
Amor Fati  
  
Chapter Seven: Caged in fever  
  
„OK! Everybody get ready, we are going to practice the second "*Ah* spot"![1] At first the soprano and the alto!"  
  
K. nodded towards Suguru, who was sitting at the piano. The teen took a quick breath and then started a nice melody on the keys. After a while the girls started to raise their voices and soon the room was filled with beautiful chant. They practiced a few moments when suddenly K. pointed towards where Shuichi was sitting.  
  
"And now the tenors; join them!"  
  
The five boys (inclusive Shuichi) began to sing along with the girls and were coming closer to the higher notes. They sang about two minutes, when Shuichi suddenly began to cough.  
  
And not only he coughed simply, no, he almost fell from his chair coughing like he was being strangled.  
  
Immediately the singing stopped. Suguru said there rather annoyed while the rest of the choir looked curiously at the pink haired.  
  
.  
  
Hiro and K. both stood up and walked over to the now on the ground kneeling boy.  
  
While the teacher pointed his gun to Shuichi and asked him *nicely* why he was coughing, Hiro preferred to rush to the boy's side. Worried about his friend he took his head into his hands, feeling his forehead.  
  
As soon as he realized what was wrong with his friend he turned to throw an angry glare towards his teacher.  
  
"Sensei! Put that gun away! Shuichi's ill! He's a high fever, he's almost glowing! We need to take him to the hospital room!"  
  
Hearing the shout from his student, the 30-year-old moved towards the couple, going onto his knees so he had better access in checking the pink haired youth.  
  
.  
  
"Lets see..." he stated and felt the boy's forehead, pushing away magenta strands of hair as he did so.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
When he felt a cool hand touch his skin, Shuichi's eyes snapped open in an instant. He looked up to meet the with slight worry filled eyes of his teacher. Not knowing what to do, he gasped, backing away from the hand.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing! Everything is fine, don't worry! I guess I'll better go home because I don't think my voice lets me sing today-"  
  
.  
  
However, the boy trailed off when he found himself wrapped in the arms of a certain scary blond haired man, who had his magnum already put back into its place. As he began to straggle in order to get himself free, poor Shuichi was given an everything-destroying-death-glare, and so he just gulped hard. While he was carried out of the room, a deep pink graced his face, making it the same color like his hair.  
  
Finally finding some comfort in his unusual position, he leaned into the strong arms wrapped around him, being aware of a sly dizziness slowly making its way through his head.  
  
Though he had to admit that being carried was a very nice way of moving, Shuichi was still unsure of what to do. Regularly he wasn't carried, so he didn't know the feeling of being carried. His father never had had a reason to do so, his brother hadn't in any case, and his mother -when she was still alive, that was- hadn't been strong enough to carry her grown son. She may have been able until he was five or six years old, but he didn't remember it anymore.  
  
.  
  
"And you guys: Go on practicing until I'm back." K. stated when he and Shuichi finally made it through the door, and –to his satisfaction- not missing the displeased, not to say JEALOUS look on his pretty Suguru's face. Grinning inwardly, he took the by now slightly panting boy in his arms, wondering if his green haired sweetheart would be as light as he was. When he finally reached the hospital room he forced himself to push these really interesting thoughts away, and called out for Mizuki-san [2] the nurse.  
  
Growling when the only response he got was from one of the Uesugi-boy's he lowered Shuichi onto the nearest bed, covering him with the thin blanked. He winked at the teen and turned to face him.  
  
"Take care of him, will ya? I'm going to find that stupid woman!"  
  
.  
  
With that he rushed out of the room, leaving his two students alone.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
When his teacher was out of the room, the boy slowly walked up towards the bed of the other. He leaned over in order to get better access in looking at the boy and watched with interest large violet eyes opening slightly, so as if their weight was a ton's ones.  
  
.  
  
"Eiri-kun?"  
  
A tense silence filled the room after the pink haired boy had asked him this "question". His voice hoarse from coughing and singing all the time he continued to speak.  
  
"Eiri-kun... your hair... is black? Why?"  
  
Tatsuha chuckled. So the boy mistook him for his brother. He couldn't blame him since they looked really like twins, he was the dark and 'Yuki' the light one.  
  
He had a hard time when he considered whether he played a little trick on that cute boy or not, but seeing the pink haired's not so nice state, he decided not to fool him.  
  
"I'm not 'Eiri-kun', I'm Uesugi Tatsuha. I'm Yuki's younger brother. Nice to meet you, ...?"  
  
.  
  
The older boy gave the raven haired a tiny smile before he began coughing once again.  
  
"My name is Shindou Shuichi, and I'm the younger brother of- *coughs* -the person Eiri-kun gives extra tuition."  
  
.  
  
Now that was interesting. Tatsuha shifted on his chair and leaned a little farther to stare right into a pair of lavender eyes. Every time his stupid brother went to Shindou's house, complaining about the unfairness of all this and how he didn't want to go there, he got to see this boy? And he had not already ravished him?  
  
His brother had to be very stupid to not to jump him at an instead. He, surely, had.  
  
But then again his brother was nothing like him at all. Their personalities were totally differed.  
  
When he would immediately do anything to make the boy like him, he doubted his brother did even notice him.  
  
That was probably because he wasn't in men, or boys for that matter. But then again Uesugi Eiri wasn't into anyone. Tatsuha had never seen his dear brother fall for someone (maybe except himself). The blonde was still a cold hearted bastard after all.  
  
.  
  
"Shuichi-kun, right? I can call you Shuichi-kun, ne?"  
  
The pink haired gave him a small nod, making the younger boy smile. Gently the black haired touched his forehead.  
  
"You have a fever. What the hell have you done to get such a high temperature? Did you go swimming in the freezing water and then slept in your wet clothes under a tree all night, or what?!"  
  
Tatsuha frowned when he heard a small giggle come from the other boy. Trying to look firm he watched Shuichi seriously and made a concerned face when his laughing caused him another bad cough.  
  
.  
  
"You shouldn't move so much, see what I mean? I hope K.-sensei returns quickly, you don't make the impress to me that you're able to stand all this any longer. I think it's the best if you would just lay back and relax... try to get some sleep. You look totally exhausted."  
  
Shuichi let the other boy press him down to the mattress, covering him with the sheets. He didn't care about his cough, nor did he care about his fever.  
  
He just wanted Tidus to be here right now, or his father. He wanted someone to embrace him, hold him. He was scared.  
  
He was scared and didn't even know what of. He just had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, as if he knew there was something about to come; something that wasn't good at all.  
  
When he opened his mouth, wanting to tell Tatsuha to go and get his brother, everything went black for Shuichi.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Uesugi? I got her. How's the boy?"  
  
Tatsuha looked up, finding K. and Mizuki rush into the room. He shortly glanced back to the pink haired and then turned to face the two adults.  
  
.  
  
"He passed out, I think."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~*~*~*O*~*~*~  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Shindou, Tidus?"  
  
.  
  
Tidus looked up from his English-Test-paper curiously. What had he done now? He hoped it wasn't about the window he had broken accidentally when he had trained for his next big game against the team of the neighbored school.  
  
His teacher looked rather nervous at the gun pointed towards him. Seemed he hadn't got to know Crawd K. Winchester that much.  
  
.  
  
"Shindou-kun, if you're in here, put your hands in the air and follow me! Don't delay!"  
  
.  
  
/What is so important, it can't wait a second?/, he thought. By now he was almost sure it couldn't be the window, otherwise K. wouldn't call him out of class while he wrote an important Test paper.  
  
He stood quickly and walked over towards his blond teacher. "What happened-"  
  
"Come!" came the order as his wrist was grabbed and he was dragged through the hallways. Tidus frowned when he realized they were heading towards the hospital-station.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Before he could make any more questions they reached their destiny. The door was hastily pushed open and the two entered. Blue eyes widened at the sight before him. Mizuki, the nurse, sat on the bed and administered some kind of medicine to a person laying on the bed, a dark haired boy standing beside them, carrying a worried express.  
  
He swallowed. The person on the bed was his brother. His face was bright red and sweaty, his breathing came in pants. It looked like he was unconscious.  
  
He was about to rush to his side, when Mizuki suddenly turned, an unreadable express gracing her face. She seemed delighted about Tidus' presence. She put her stethoscope down and wiped her forehead.  
  
.  
  
"So you found him, K.-san? Shindou-kun," she turned to Tidus, "Your brother has a bad fever and he is permanently coughing. When he couldn't bear it any more, he passed out. But don't worry, it's nothing life-threatening," she laughed quietly, "He's been put a jinx on, a small curse. Maybe he touched some magic plants, they often cause illnesses.  
  
If you bring him to a healer or a magician he'll be OK by tomorrow."  
  
.  
  
Tidus sighed. He could bring him to Mr. Braska, Yuna's father, or even to Yuna herself, but that wouldn't work. For some unknown reason his little brother didn't like magical powers. More likely, he was terrified of them. He must have made a bad experience with magic, since he never had himself healed with it. He didn't even accept potions and his father worried himself to death when the boy was ill.  
  
He sat down on the bed beside him and reached up, testing the boy's fever. When he looked questioningly at Mizuki, the woman hurried to give him a reply.  
  
"It's about 40° C. Pretty high, if you ask me. You should take him to a healer as soon as you can, otherwise it will be rather uncomfortable for him."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The only response he gave her was a registering "Hm". She exhaled noisily when the boy took his brother into his arms and carried him across the room. K. followed him, offering to drive the two of them home, when she suddenly stopped them.  
  
"Stop! You *will* take him to a healer, won't you?!"  
  
.  
  
Tidus looked at her with an express you could call a poker face. "That's none of your business. Thanks for your help, Mizuki-san."  
  
She made a sound of protest, but froze when she found herself starring into the barrel of K.'s magnum.  
  
"I take care of the two. Don't worry!" he said, wearing one of his sweetest smiles.  
  
Who was Mizuki to deny such a *nice* proposition? She didn't want her head to be blow off. No, not really. So she raised her well manicured hands in a soothing manner and smiled pitifully, scared as hell.  
  
Pleased with her reaction, K. nodded and guided the two brother through the school building, to his car.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A pair of amethyst eyes slowly opened, heavy lids moving upwards. Shuichi tried to make out where he was, but failed miserably. He could hear some strange sounds in the back of his head and guessed that ought to be voices. Whom they belonged to he couldn't tell, though. They were just there.  
  
He remembered some strange kind of dream, there had been heat. He had seen flames, wandered through fire. Strange dream.  
  
A slight tingle could been felt on his head and he turned, curious where it came from. He looked up and blinked, until he was finally able to see his brother's face, smiling down at him.  
  
.  
  
"Tidu-"  
  
"Sh... It's OK. Go back to sleep. I'm taking you home."  
  
.  
  
The sound of a yawn filled the car, and the eyes closed again. Slowly the pink haired boy lost himself in the thick darkness that hung in his dreams. He thought he felt a gentle breeze around his nose as he little by little slipped into his own world.  
  
.  
  
It was his world, were his dreams he went into. A land created by his own hopes and fears.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Wasn't it?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~*~*~*O*~*~*~  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everything is black. It's dark and cold. What? Where the hell am I? Why is it so dark? I can't even see my own hands! I am supposed to lie in my bed and sleep! I'm ill! Wait. I am ill. I have a fever. Ah... now I'm getting it:  
  
I'm dreaming!  
  
Ha, I'm such a smart boy, aren't I? Of course I am, nobody dares to disagree with me. Then again, there is nobody to disagree with me. I am all alone in my dream. Shit! I hate being alone! It's my dream, so would please anybody be so kind and show up?  
  
I don't wanna dream that I'm alone!  
  
I really have bad luck. When I dream, I dream that I'm alone; in the dark. It really sucks! Why can't I dream about Eiri-kun, or Hiro, or Tidus? I would even like better to dream about K.-sensei! As long as I'm not alone, it doesn't matter about whom I dream.  
  
.  
  
"Shuichi!"  
  
.  
  
Uh-oh... did I hear my name being called out? I turn my head right, turn it left. There is nobody. Only me and the dark.  
  
.  
  
"Shuichi!"  
  
.  
  
Fuck! There it is again! I don't know that voice. It sounds totally new for me! A deep, male voice with a slight pansy undertone is calling my name.  
  
Creepy.  
  
But who am I to call someone "pansy"? Hehe, look who's speaking! Hey, at least I'm not acting any weird and girlish!  
  
OK, I'm sorry, cut that out. I am acting weird and girlish. And I thought you know what I mean...  
  
However, I am not acting like a little clumsy, gay fag, now am I? I hope I'm not.  
  
.  
  
"Shui~chi!"  
  
.  
  
"Oh, shut up, you creepy gay voice; I'm trying to think here! I don't wanna a bloody voice scaring the shit outta me; it's really annoying!"  
  
.  
  
"You're calling *me* annoying?!"  
  
Uh-oh. Shit. I think this isn't a dream; this is more likely a nightmare. I can hear footsteps coming closer to me. Heh, damn me and my big mouth!   
  
A shadow of a figure is appearing in front of my eyes now, and I wish I would just wake up. It's a man, but I can't see his face. What I can make out, is that he's long hair and a very strange hairstyle.  
  
That or he has got horns on top of his head. When he's close enough to touch me I begin to panic.  
  
I want to wake up! Right now!  
  
.  
  
"That is really impolite, little Shuichi."  
  
I don't even know how the hell he knows my name, but I don't care at this very moment. He's touching my left cheek and slowly leans into me. I can feel his hot breath upon my face. I want to wake up! Now! Please, if there is any god; make me wake up!  
  
"Please... wanna wake up..."  
  
I guess some of my thoughts are spoken out loudly, but I don't care. I just want to wake up!  
  
.  
  
"But this isn't a dream, my sweet little Shuichi. This is real."  
  
I can almost see that bastard smile! Damn him!  
  
A cold feeling runs up my spine and I begin to shudder. Am I so frightened that I can't even move?! How pathetic!   
  
Suddenly my eyes widen and everything is freezing around me. Am I really feeling a raw tongue licking at my lips?!  
  
Totally shocked I open my mouth to gasp;  
  
Big mistake!  
  
Now that bloody tongue is daring to push forwards, right into my mouth!  
  
Aaawww! Stupid me! Stupid, stupid, stupid me!! I should've expected this! After all I had made great experiences with Eiri-kun!  
  
*If you don't want to be kissed then don't open your mouth; no matter why!*  
  
That had been my first lesson. (Though it never happens that I don't want to be kissed by Eiri.)  
  
And now? Now I am stuck in the dark with some crazy psycho that knows my name, being forcefully kissed by said monster, and not able to wake up!  
  
And on top of that he *is* telling me that this is real!  
  
Wake up Shuichi! Wake up, damn it!  
  
I can hear his wicked laughter when he finally pulls back from me. Suddenly I feel hot. Inside and outside of me everything is burning. It hurts. Sweat is running down my face, little droplets tickling me on their way down.  
  
I begin to feel dizzy. When I fall to my knees everything is spinning around, like a merry-go-round and I feel as if I'm on fire, hot flames slowly eating me up, burning through my skin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ow..."  
  
.  
  
A pair of large, amethyst eyes opened slowly, their sight was in a blur. It seemed the boy had problems to focus them, but when he finally succeeded he came face to face with his brother Tidus, leaning over him and having a worried look onto his features.  
  
After a while of staring at the blonde, Shuichi found his voice back.  
  
"Tidus...?" he asked quietly, almost afraid that his brother was only an illusion, vanishing when he touched it and leaving him alone in the dark.  
  
.  
  
"Shuichi! You're awake!"  
  
For Tidus it came too suddenly that his younger brother threw his arms around his neck, pressed against him and let out a loud, almost pained cry.  
  
.  
  
"TIDUS!!!"  
  
Shuichi clenched his eyes shut, not wanting to let his tears show, embracing his brother with all his strength, his knuckles nearly going white. Shaky hands were placed on Tidus' back and finally the pink haired managed to stutter something.  
  
"He was there... He's here... Please, make him go away!"  
  
The older boy knitted his eyebrows. He hadn't the even slightest clue what his brother was speaking about. Trying to make his thoughts out, he slowly pulled away a bit.  
  
"What do you mean? Who is 'He'?" he asked confused, brushing a few strands of Shuichi's hair away. Something was definitively not right. When he touched his brother he could feel him visibly tense. What happened to him? It never happened that Shuichi would act this strange when his brother touched him.  
  
.  
  
"I don't know! Just 'He'! Please, make him go away!"  
  
The young Blitz Ball player sighed and patted the youth's back to calm him down. Closing his eyes as well he wondered what Shuichi had dreamed to get so upset over it. It must have been a nightmare, since he is so agitated refer to it.  
  
"Ssshhh... It was just a dream...it's all over now..."  
  
Shuichi raised his head, his cheeks wet from scared tears. When he found his brother smile down at him, he smiled back; despite to the fact that is was more a pathetic excuse for a smile. At his hair being ruffled by his brother, Shuichi began to feel more comfortable with the whole situation, and a small giggle escaped his lips.  
  
.  
  
"Care for a tea, my poor little ill chicken [3]?"  
  
Giving him a small nod, Shuichi relaxed back into the pillows when his brother stood, the fear from earlier nearly gone. Tidus walked to the door, saying that he would be back in about 10 minutes, when he suddenly turned in order to say something.  
  
"Try not to fall asleep 'til I'm back and; don't fight with Yuki-kun!" he said, before exiting the room.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A little confused by his brother's acting the ill boy turned his head in the other direction of the room, attempting to make out what was meant with the last words. He almost jumped out of bed when he noticed a very handsome face watching him, as always decorated with bored express.  
  
.  
  
The owner of said face raised a light eyebrow when the pink haired boy shrieked out, crying his name.  
  
"Eiri-kun!!! What-what are you... What are you doing here?!"  
  
Frowning, the elder began to wonder if the boy hadn't hit his head, he should know why he was here, and not question him!  
  
"I'm helping your brother with school, if you forgot." He replied dryly, not any kind of emotion showing in his face.  
  
That answer confused the younger a little bit, and he tilted his head to the side raising one eyebrow while frowning with the other, what looked so indescribable cute, it would make your teeth ache.  
  
"I know that! I mean: what are you doing here? This is my room, if you haven't noticed."  
  
.  
  
Looking as if he was ready to hit his head against the next best wall, Eiri let out a moan of annoyance, slapping his forehead. He ignored the confused looking youth completely for the next few moments.  
  
.  
  
"You are such a baka! You want to know why I'm here? You are ill – Someone has to take care of you – that someone happens to be your brother – whom I have to give extra tuition – so he watches over you while I help him to prepare for the next English Test Paper – Ring any bells?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Uh... Ooohhh! Now that sounds credible! It seems to make sense." The youth replied, coughing.  
  
"'Credible'? Do you think I would lie to you?"  
  
Eiri frowned, his features showing some kind of upset. For he didn't trust many people, he took it still as an insult when people didn't trust him. Shifting slightly in his chair he gave the pink haired boy another annoyed look.  
  
The seventeen-year-old had one principle: Never let the others know if they hurt you.  
  
Because if one knew how he could hurt you, he will surely do it again. And that was not a thing Eiri was going to let happen to him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Meanwhile, a certain pink haired sat on his bed rather nervous for he didn't know what to say. He couldn't stand the tense silence between him and the elder much longer; he wanted it desperately to end. Not being the type of quiet and unmoving he began to move, unaware of his cheeks getting a crimson red too fast when his fever seemed to increase. He only noticed himself growing warmer with each second and when he finally couldn't bear the heat anymore he began to slide forwards, pulling the covers back as far as he could. He almost kicked them out of the bed when he felt a pale hand on his ankle, preventing him from doing so.  
  
.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Eiri asked as nice as he would ask the same question when he would catch the boy steeling his briefcase.  
  
He slightly narrowed his eyes. It was not good for an ill person to sit around only with thin pajamas on.  
  
"It's hot! I'm sweating like an old sports-shirt if you haven't noticed! Do you think it even feels the slightest of a little bit good? Well then, Mr. I-know-it-all-better, I'm afraid that I must correct you, it-"  
  
Shuichi lost his already too little patience at the blonde's question, nearly shouting the answer back into that handsome face of his, when he suddenly cut himself of. He quickly sat back and leaned into the mattress, pressing his right hand against his forehead.  
  
It took him a few seconds until he laid back down, a small groan passing his lips.  
  
"Oww... Guess that was too much..."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Eiri sighed and closed his eyes in defeat. He wondered how one boy could be such an idiot. But then again Shuichi was an idiot most of the time, so it wasn't surprising when he did as well when he was ill.   
  
Though he didn't like showing any affection towards others he found himself pulling the covers back up over the kid. The corners of his mouth twitched into a little smirk when he noticed the confused look on Shuichi's face.  
  
.  
  
"You know what you are? You are a complete baka, baka. You mustn't jump around and yell all the time when you're ill. You should quietly lie in your bed and behave."  
  
.  
  
Shuichi's violet eyes went so impossible wide it seemed they're beating two CDs in size and he sat up again, this time more careful, supporting his weight on his elbows.  
  
"Eiri-kun, you're worried about me!" he declared happily. "I knew you loved me!!!"  
  
He smiled when he got a stone-like frown, knowing about how embarrassed he had to be. Sometimes Eiri could be really cute, though Shuichi didn't gave about to tell him. He knew when something was bad for his health.  
  
Was that a small blush on the elder's face?  
  
.  
  
"And what are you dreaming at night? There's no way I could ever love an annoying brat like you!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
That got him. Sighing sadly, Shuichi lay back into his pillows. His eyes began to burn anyway, so he thought it would be the best if he just closed them. When he opened his mouth one more time to say something a loud yawn prevented him from doing so.  
  
"Sorry..." he said once he was able to speak again.  
  
.  
  
Eiri looked down at him. The kid was curled up into a little ball, laying on his left side and apparently trying to get back to sleep. He was hugging a little plush-bunny and it seemed he wasn't really comfortable in this situation.  
  
The 17-year-old took a deep breath before he made the probably stupidest decision for that day.  
  
He leaned over the sick kid and brushed a few pink strands out of his fever-flushed face.  
  
"Hey; what's the matter? Is it necessary that I call you am ambulance, or what!?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Slowly, violet eyes opened, and Shuichi looked up at him, only to let his gaze drop down to the blanked.  
  
The blonde wondered slightly if he looked too concerned, but dismissed the thought as soon as he heard a shy voice.  
  
.  
  
"Nothing; I..." Shuichi gulped visibly, "I'm just... I'm scared."  
  
Eiri stopped in his tracks and stared at the other in rather bewilderment. Light eyebrows came down to a pair of golden eyes, creating a perfect frown.  
  
"What? Scared? And about what?"  
  
.  
  
For now, a small sob was the only response he got, so Eiri took a seat on the bed, just beside Shuichi. He studied him with slight confusion and wondered what could possibly scare him in his own room. There was the memory of the pink haired waking up and talking about some 'He' and about making 'Him' go away.  
  
He assumed it must have been a dream, so he didn't thought about it further.  
  
.  
  
"I don't know. I'm just... I'm just scared, OK?"  
  
He rolled his eyes, not really annoyed, but he didn't know what else to do. An insensitive comment was about to pass his lips, but he was stopped as he felt a warm hand slightly grasping his own.  
  
.  
  
"Would you mind... can you... uhm... Hold me, please? Just this once?"  
  
.  
  
Wide, watery eyes looked up at him pleadingly and Eiri found himself out of words. Never in his entire life had he taken someone into his arms, nor had anyone wanted him to embrace them. His throat suddenly went very dry and he tried to say something.  
  
Anything.  
  
But he couldn't. He hadn't the slightest clue what he should do.  
  
Should he hold the boy? He really seemed to need someone right now, but still...  
  
He would loose his cool, uncaring appearance if he did.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Before Eiri could decide whether he would be nice or not, he was interrupted by the sound of footsteps that came from the corridor.  
  
.  
  
In less then five seconds the door was pushed open and Tidus entered, carrying a tray with a mug and other stuff.  
  
He smiled at an in bed lying Shuichi, and a firmly on a chair across the room sitting Eiri. So the two hadn't tried to strangle each other as he had feared.  
  
.  
  
The Blitz Ball player made his way through the room and when he past the desk he put down the tray. Another smile appeared on his lips as he turned to Eiri and thanked him for keeping an eye on his brother. The blonde shrugged, mumbling something about not bothering to and how it wasn't as bad as trying to help him with algebra.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"And? How about a little tea?"  
  
Shuichi looked at his brother sitting beside him on the bed and holding out his orange "Hello-Kitty" mug. He smiled and sad up.  
  
"Thank you, Tidus!"  
  
In his joy at having finally something warm for his stomach the youth took a deep sip and...  
  
.  
  
"*cough* HOT!!! *cough-cough*"  
  
...burned himself in the progress.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
When Tidus immediately jumped to get cold water and something to clean up with, Eiri could only roll his eyes.  
  
"How can one person be so stupid?" he questioned the boy before him. His eyes pierced into violet ones and he was surprised when they didn't hold any tears, but looked at him with annoyance.  
  
.  
  
"Thank you very, very much! I exactly needed *that* at this very moment!"  
  
It was then, when Tidus chose to return, and Shuichi sighed in relief.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~*~*~*O*~*~*~  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh."  
  
.  
  
Mika sat back in her chair and watched her boyfriend. Laughing. His cheeks were a slight shade of red and he kept his gaze locked on his plate. Pizza had to be the most exciting thing in the world for him, since he stared at it amazed, she would say.  
  
.  
  
"Hey! That was just a joke Hiro-kun! You know, I really like you a lot."  
  
The long haired boy looked up from his dinner, a smirk decorating his masculine features.  
  
"I know." He stated simply. "I just wanted you to say it."  
  
.  
  
The girl's face fell. That, she really hadn't expected. He had tricked her! Men could really be stupid at times!  
  
"You idiot! Now I won't say anything alike again! Never! How mean must one be to trick an innocent-"  
  
"Mika."  
  
"-naive girl?! That was so ruthless of you!"  
  
"Mika."  
  
"Don't you have any respect of women?"  
  
"Mika!"  
  
.  
  
The girl looked at Hiro surprised. What reason could he possibly have to interrupt he 'speech'? She hoped for his sake it was a good reason, otherwise she would leave him alone with the bill and go back home. Mika could be really get peeved about being fooled.  
  
Hiro leaned over the table and gave his girlfriend a small kiss.  
  
"I like you, too. Really, a lot."  
  
She grinned at him. "That's good for you."  
  
.  
  
After a short, but peaceful silence they finished their dinner. Hiro called a waiter and paid, then went to get their robes. A smile slipped on his lips when he and his girlfriend finally exited the restaurant. A fresh breeze blew around their noses and they started to walk off into the night.  
  
.  
  
Once the first few steps were done, Mika stopped.  
  
"Hiroo~" She wailed. "It's cold!"  
  
Hm! What was he supposed to do know? He had something in his mind, but... Was that really what she wanted? Well, he feared he had to find out.  
  
Carefully the tall boy wrapped an arm around her shoulders, warming them instantly. It felt really nice. Mika felt comforting warmth spread in her belly and she felt like thousands of little butterflies were dancing in it. Really nice.  
  
With a happy smile she leaned onto his shoulder.  
  
"You walk me home?" A small puppy-like gaze in her eyes and she knew Hiro couldn't resist.  
  
"Anytime." He stated simply.  
  
Mika smiled dreamily. That boy was too kind for his own good. She really had to admit that. But then again, wasn't that something she liked about him?  
  
Yes, she thought. She liked that kindness.  
  
.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~*~*~*O*~*~*~  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Suguru sighed as he let himself slip down into the warm water. Bathing in winter was really one of the best things in life! The past day had been very stressful. He had had to write a test in almost every period! Some days only sucked. And then, choir practice was a disaster, too. The got interrupted by no one else than that stupid, big-mouthed and annoying pink haired idiot! He had had to stop the song they were practicing for two months now and they still didn't get any further!  
  
Damn that kid. He and his stupid cough.  
  
K.-san even had carried him out and to the hospital station! He had CARRIED him!!! HIM!!!  
  
The green haired boy stopped in his very tracks. Ha hadn't thought just that, now, had he? He wasn't being jealous of K.-sensei, was he?  
  
.  
  
"OH, NOOO!!!"  
  
.  
  
Splashing sounds could be heard as the youth dumped himself into the hot water. He had to clean his mind and not think such... incredible stupid... thoughts!  
  
After some pondering he left the bathroom, but not without cleaning up. When the boy hated something, it was disorder. He had a little habit of keeping everything nice and clean around him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
With only a soft white towel around his slim hips the boy made it into the living room, and noticed in slight surprise the television being on. He wondered why it was on when he half an hour ago had made sure it was off? Was his cousin responsible for that? The green haired shook his head to no one in particular. Ever since he had been living with him, the blonde had never left something undone. When he wasn't in the living room, there was no TV on. Not even the radio.  
  
People might thing it was hypocritical and abnormal, but it was something he liked about the man very much.  
  
.  
  
Then again, Suguru liked everything about that man. He looked up at his older cousin in great awe. No wonder: His cousin was no one else than Seguchi Tohma.  
  
When he had been twelve, his parents had left him in the care of his older cousin, so they could work in a different country. At first he had been sad about it and cried every night, but he had realized his cousin was very gentle and loving, he soon had accepted his fate. Life could be worse!  
  
He could be stuck in a little flat with K.! Oh no, here he was again, thinking about his teacher in ways he didn't want to. Was he cursed or something? He had to distract himself!  
  
The youth was about to plop on the couch and simply watch the TV for a little time, when a sudden movement behind him caught his eye. He felt a pair of eyes literally burning into his young, exposed skin. And strange as it was, that gaze felt damn familiar. Too damn familiar!  
  
He had felt it before, but when? Suguru dug in the very secret parts of his mind when he tried to find out who those eyes could belong to.  
  
No, it couldn't be!  
  
Slowly, carefully to not get a heart attack at the sigh waiting for him, he turned around with great hope to not to see what he feared he'd see.  
  
.  
  
"Su-chan! What a nice surprise seeing you here! I didn't thought to get to meet you when I showed up!" The blond man greeted him with a toothy smile.  
  
"SENSEI!!! What the hell are *you* doing here?!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~*~*~*O*~*~*~  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Yuki-kun?"  
  
The blond boy took a glance up from his algebra book and his eyes locked with Tidus'. He questioningly arched one light eyebrow.  
  
"Could it be that it is your stomach, growling for about fifteen minutes?"  
  
.  
  
A sudden, though very light, blush appeared on Eiri's face. How embarrassing! He had been caught at giving way into his human urges! A whole world shattered for the soon-to-be-18-year-old, what –of course, what did anyone expect?- couldn't be seen on the outside of his genius brain. He gave his companion a cool, causal smile before he came up with an answer.  
  
"I think so. Maybe I should eat something then?" he said, absently running a hand through his blond hair.  
  
.  
  
It was then, Tidus made a to Eiri implausible suggestion.  
  
"Maybe I can fetch you something?" he dared to ask, as if Eiri was a child who couldn't even hold a knife in the right way! A sting of hurt pride materialized in his head and so he did what he always would do: He made a big deal of showing how rebellious he could be and stubbornly refused.  
  
.  
  
"No, thanks very much, Shindou-kun but I think I am capable enough of making a few sandwiches of my own. You don't mind, do you?" the last part was added quickly after he got the realization that his words were a bit too rude even for his circumstances.  
  
.  
  
When Tidus only shrugged, Eiri said his "goodbyes" and made his way downwards the stairs with only one final destination: THE KITCHEN!  
  
At the moment he entered the first step he could already hear quite loud music coming from inside said room. Brilliant agent Eiri's conclusion: The pink haired brat had to be healthy again, if he could jump around and stand hearing that noisy (and shitty!) stuff.  
  
The right corner of his thin lined mouth rose up into a very tiny smile when he imagined how that sweet, little copy of a boy dancing singing through the kitchen, only in his strawberry-printed boxers and probably that *sexy* white-pink striped socks of his.  
  
Tidus –in his naive illusion of Eiri barely knowing Shuichi (and NOT getting turned on when seeing him)- had once shown him a photo on which Shuichi was caught dancing in said "outfit" through the living room after taking a long, cool shower.  
  
When he reached the end of the staircase the kitchen door was already in sight and he could understand the words, coming in a duet by the singer himself and Shuichi's surprisingly nice voice from the other side of the door.  
  
// umarekawari no anata yo hitori hohoemanaide hitomi o irodoru  
  
nozonda sekai ga totsuzen hai ni natte mo kiseki wa mada megurikuru  
  
todokanu hikari no yukue azayaka ni mau omoi o egakou  
  
michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni utsuru toki o osorenaide//  
  
It wasn't that bad, he admitted it. But it was definitely too loud! He went through the hallway and was only a few meters away from his goal, when he realized something was terribly wrong.  
  
Very terribly wrong! You know, when you want to go into the kitchen, there shouldn't be that dangerous growling-sound, sure as hell NOT coming from your stomach!  
  
Eiri turned his gaze slightly sideways only to come up porcelain-doll-like face to very-hairy-hideous face with a dark blue, wolf-like creature... correction: beastly monster that was standing in a very aggressive position, its eyes glowing life threatening.  
  
The boy gulped down an awfully big dumpling in his throat as he felt the cold sweat on his forehead. He carefully considered his choices. He could turn around and ran for his life. – Bad choice. First: He hated giving up. Second: That monster would certainly chase after him and tear him apart as soon as it got him, which would be very soon.  
  
He could call for help. – As bad as choice one (if not worse): More than running away, he hated calling for help. No way he'd ever do that. And then, if it would chase after him if he moved, it would surely jump him if he made any sound.  
  
Consequently the poor boy had only one chance: Waiting patiently and stay mute and still as a stone, and hope for someone to pass soon and tame that fiend. That would be really difficult, though. Tidus was upstairs and pondering about a better tactic to defy his enemy number one Blitz Ball team – he was going to be in his own little world for at least hours (or until dinner, whatever came first); Shindou Jekkt was at work until noon, and Shuichi –that little secret lover of his- had the music so loud, Eiri would be surprised if he wasn't deaf afterwards.  
  
So, he eventually became conscious of his tragically fate: He, Uesugi Eiri a.k.a. Yuki was going to die.  
  
May Kami-sama be with him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
TBC...  
  
Finished!!! Wheee! Finally! Was about time, don't you think? I don't know, I'm really odd these times. When I want myself to writ on something, I simply can't and then I get some off-track crackpot idea and I can write and write and write @.@  
  
Sadly, it's getting a bit difficult to write the AF chappies... Nya, damn those writer's blocks! They're worse than cliffhanger! (There is a difference between those two, isn't there?)  
  
But the chapter is muuuuch longer than the last one! (three times actually!) And now I am cruel enough to leave it like that! He he. Sadistic me. Don't worry, though it's not the whole chapter 7. Let me write the rest and I load it up! (Warning: don't know when it will be out! Haven't even begun yet -.-Y)  
  
[1] I didn't know how to describe it better... the sopranos, altos, and tenors have a part where they're singing "Ah...ah...ah…" (and so on[in different parts though]), but their notes change [deep E - high C – break - deep D, for example]  
  
  
  
[2] I didn't have a nurse (Mika is a student; Noriko is NOT part at the school) so I used her, since she is rather known by you guys and Eiri doesn't need an editor (not yet XP)  
  
[3] Well...I don't know if you can say that in English, but in Germany an 'Ill Chicken' is a name for an ill person. I think it is cute to say that, and since Shuichi IS cute, I made Tidus say it. Sorry if he's OOC, I have a little problem with the OC-ness of the FF-X charas! ^_^Y Gomen!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
I love you all, you know? Thanks very much for your support, it did help! My grandma's staying a few days and I finally finished the main part of damned ch. 7! Yeah!  
  
Sho-ro Tenshi: Finally updated! Be proud of me, I surely am! (or not….)  
  
Black Dios: Thanks for teaching me! Some of these things are just so confusing! *Lol* and *Lmao* (Whatever that means) and *rlof* (rolls laughing on floor?) or was it *rlotf*??? Ow! My head hurts! That's all too confusing for me!  
  
Inori-Sakura: No, it wasn't old age. Cancer, actually. Shitty illness, I tell ya! Don't ever get it, 'k? Promise? Good! I already wail when I get the flu... Hate illnesses! Thanks again for your support and...Oh! Are you satisfied anyway? I made this chapter sooooo long! Just or you and Shuichi-plushie! See you next time I get my writer's block infected brain to come up with another chapter! ^_^ 


	9. Chapter 7 Part II

_**Amor Fati**_

**Eiri:** Come on out of your hiding place already, stupid girl!

**Shinishu:** Noooo!

**Eiri:** And… just why not?

**Shinishu:** Because people are going to shoot me!

**Eiri:** Oh come on! You know sure as hell you deserve a slow painful death! And it isn't as if you never wanted to die! You're getting a nice death with lots of blood! All for free!

**Shinishu:** Okay, you persuaded me. Uh… hello folks. It's been a long time. A very long time. I don't know why you even clicked my FF. I apologize for taking so long to finish the chapter _bows in Sakano style_

If there still were people who thought that **someday** I would update… Wow you've got a great talent in foretelling.

**Eiri:** Just tell them already why you took so long.

**Shinishu:** I'm afraid that I cannot do that. It's a very private reason. Just so much: it has to do with lots of angst. .Y

But since I'm getting better and cleaned my muse (Yuki-the-pan) twice a month I eventually finished the chapter! I'm afraid I'm slow when it comes to updating but like I always say: I **_wouldn't_** discontinue _Amor Fati_! Thank you very much to my readers and reviewers for supporting me this far! _wipes tears away_

If you don't give up on me, I won't give up on you! And if you still want to kill me… hehe, I'll gladly die through your hands!

Just read the chapter first and if you want to kick my ass… I shall enjoy your flames! But if you want to review… then I'm going to burst into tears of happiness!

Thank you very much for your time!

**Pairing: **Eiri/Shuichi, hints of Tidus/Yuna and K./Suguru

**Raiting:** Once it was PG-13, now its **_T_**, I guess

**Disclamer:** I own nothing but the plot and my _Repli-Eiri_ (ever watched the movie _Repli-Kate?_ Then you'll know what I mean)

**Chapter Seven B**

_Last Time:_

_Consequently the poor boy had only one chance: Waiting patiently and stay mute and still as a stone, and hope for someone to pass soon and tame that fiend. That would be really difficult, though. Tidus was upstairs and pondering about a better tactic to defy his enemy number one Blitz Ball team – he was going to be in his own little world for at least hours (or until dinner, whatever came first); Shindou Jekkt was at work until noon, and Shuichi –that little secret lover of his- had the music so loud, Eiri would be surprised if he wasn't deaf afterwards._

_So, he eventually became conscious of his tragic fate: He, Uesugi Eiri a.k.a. Yuki was going to die._

_May Kami-sama be with him._

** O **

'OK, Eiri. There is no way that this is your end. You haven't tasted that new strawberry-citrus shortcake yet, you can't just die here!'

With that thought in mind the blonde steadied himself to look the source of the danger right in the eye. He gulped down the (not so) little rest of his fear and breathed deeply. Already prepared to be a hero and throw himself at the outrageous beast he closed his eyes and prayed silently for it not to be too painful.

"Kimhari! Come here!"

Eiri stopped in his progress. Had he just imagined that? Had he been hearing ghosts or had there really been a female voice? Slowly he opened his left eye and nearly died in relief. In the doorway to the living room stood a brown haired girl and stroked the creatures back like it was a pet.

That simply couldn't be! Just moments ago he thought he was breathing his last breath and now he watched a simple innocent looking girl patting his killer! Life was just so fucked up.

Mentally throwing the so called 'God' over a bridge for creating such a stupid world, he decided he had to put his cool look back on in case he didn't want to seem like he was not himself, which he didn't.

Suppressing the urge to sigh he slowly made his way down the rest of the stairs still looking out for any sings of attack from the scary beast.

"Hello, Yuki-kun. It's funny we meet each other here now, isn't it?"

When he looked up, Eiri finally realized who the girl was. It was Yuna from his Art course! The girl who was a specialist in white magic! Then it was no miracle that she could handle a monster like that Kimhari-thing.

"Hey. A little funny I guess, but what are you doing here? Who let you in?" Eiri asked interested. It wasn't as if anyone could just walk into someone else's house.

Yuna smiled kindly at him. Her co-student seemed a bit suspicious, but then again, he always was around other people. She had seen him in Art class and there he showed no difference. Maybe he was just a little difficult to deal with.

"Actually I've got a key as I've known the Shindous since I was a little child and Tidus and I used to play with each other. Does that sound logic to you?"

When Eiri gave her a small nod, Yuna laughed. This guy couldn't be so bad. In fact, he seemed nice, just a little... shy.

At that thought the brown haired girl laughed even harder then before. The infamous Uesugi Eiri – Shy! What an interesting thought.

"So where is Tidus? Studying? Oh no, I should know better- he's probably pondering about his next Blitz Ball match... But what about Shuichi? You certainly know him? Has he already recovered from his illness?"

After the fourth question Yuna stopped herself. Normally she didn't talk so much that was uncharacteristic! A little flushed she settled for fondling Kimhari's right ear when she finally registered the loud music coming from the kitchen.

"Oh. I think we found Shui-chan, didn't we?" she said to her 'pet'. Eiri just crossed his eyes. Was that girl deaf or what! He nearly couldn't understand his own word and she noticed just now!

Sometimes the blonde thought he was the only one who was still capable of the sense called 'hearing'. Shaking his head he made his way towards the kitchen door, making sure he put enough distance between himself and the Kimhari-monster.

Yuna giggled. She was sure she knew what the other one was thinking but she could proudly say she wasn't deaf. It was just that she was used to Shuichi's listening habits. Making Kimhari sit down on the floor and waiting for her, she turned the knob and hoped that her ears would stand the loud music.

**/ umarekawari no anata yo hitori hohoemanaide hitomi o irodoru**

**nozonda sekai ga totsuzen hai ni natte mo kiseki wa mada megurikuru /**

The sight that greeted the two students was just utterly... well, weird but familiar. Shuichi was dancing through the kitchen with a middle sized spoon clenched in his hand replacing a microphone. His bright orange socks could burn your irises when you first laid eyes on them and his yellow citrus boxers did the rest.

Yuna and Eiri could do nothing more than just stare. Plain and simple. Swaying his hips Shuichi swirled around himself several times before he finally put the plates he was holding into the cupboard and closed it, just in time when the song ended.

"Well, that was a very nice performance Shui-chan; maybe you could end it a little more... spectacular? Like jumping onto the table or something alike..."

At hearing the well known voice Shuichi quickly jumped three feet high before he realized who was talking to him. Turning around rather swiftly he rushed towards the girl and threw his arms around her.

"Yuna-chan!" he happily cried out, burying his face against her shoulder. "It must've been AGES since I last saw you! Where have you been?"

Chuckling, the girl returned the hug and gave Shuichi's body a slight squeeze before she broke their contact.

"But Shui-chan! It only has been three weeks! And I know, you know very well that I was on a journey to the west with my father, don't you?"

A slight blush crept onto the boy's cheeks and suddenly he began to laugh like a madman.

"Of course I know! Why wouldn't I? I mean, it's not like me to forget something like that now, isn't it? No? I thought so."

All Yuna could do was shaking her head. Shuichi could be just so silly at times... Or it was more like he was silly all the time. But that made him so cute. It was part of his charms and she liked that. There were only few people that were like him.

Shuichi on the other hand began to get a little cold, now that the door was open and the nice warmth of the kitchen began to fade. Maybe he should put on some clothes then? That would be a great idea, actually.

Looking around he suddenly realized one thing: He was standing here in nothing but his socks and boxers! The red in his face took a rather dark shade and he now wanted to get out of here very quickly.

In his rush to get to the door he didn't notice Eiri standing there and so it happened what simply had to happen: He bumped right into him.

Due to the fact that he had been on rather high speed, the force of gravitation grew too big for Eiri and Shuichi to bear and so the pair was sent right to kiss the floor.

"Ouch..." was the next thing Shuichi said as he slowly sat up and rubbed the back of his head. He looked down to see what damage he had done and found himself starring right into Eiri's golden eyes. A great amount of blush exploded in his cheeks as he realized he was straddling the older boy's hips. With him only in his boxers, that is.

"Hey, would you please be so kind and remove yourself from me or are you stuck somewhere?" Eiri asked rather harshly. He didn't miss the hurt look on Shuichi's face when he said that but at this moment he had other things to worry about.

When the pink head didn't move, he finally shoved him off by force.

"I said get off! Baka! Are you just acting or are you really that dump!"

After stealing a glance at the girl still watching the two of them he made sure he looked mad. He didn't want her to find out about the 'relationship' he was sharing with Shuichi. If she knew, it would surely be a matter of time until the whole school knew. He didn't want to know what would happen then. He just had to prevent it. If not for himself then for Shuichi's sake.

Shuichi stared at him with an irritated look on his face. Why did Eiri treat him like that all of the sudden? Had he done anything wrong? He couldn't get it. With searching eyes he looked at his blond friend but he saw nothing but annoyance on his face.

He had to suppress a look of hurt that threatened to flash over his face as he hurriedly scrambled onto his feet.

"I... I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..."

"Just get off", Eiri interrupted him.

Shuichi did as he was told before the older boy could throw another blow at him. When he stood once again he held out a hand for the other to take. But Eiri swatted it away like he would a fly.

Violet eyes flashed with anger and quickly Shuichi straightened himself. An awkward silence followed.

Yuna watched the pair with growing worry. It seemed that the two couldn't stand being near each other without going for each other's throats. She frowned when the blonde finally got up and brushed at his clothes as if to clean them off some invisible dirt. Shuichi on the other hand gave a snort and turned to head upstairs.

"I'll be right back, just throwing on some clothes!", he explained his sudden decision to disappear. As he was halfway on the stairs he nearly bumped into his older brother who hurried to get down.

"Oh sorry, Shuichi!"

The pink haired boy just laughed and stepped out of the way. When Tidus was past him he quickly headed into his room and closed the door behind him. He released a breath he didn't know he had been holding and leaned against the wall. From downstairs he could hear his brother greeting his girlfriend lovingly and Eiri grunting something about love making people act like fools.

Shuichi shook his head at the thought of Eiri. Why was he acting that strange? Okay, maybe he was always acting like he didn't give a damn for the people around him but still! He was never such a bastard! He had acted as if Shuichi was some kind of sick idiot that made him sorry for he was breathing the same air as he.

The pink haired boy unconsciously cringed. No, Eiri did not think of him that way, did he?

"Get a hold of yourself, boy!" Shuichi snapped at himself and finally let go of the wall. He walked to his wardrobe and pulled out his favorite orange shirt and the black pants Hiro got him for Christmas. He liked the way the pants clung to his hips but secretly he wondered why his friend had bought something so low cut. Brushing those foolish thoughts off, he finally left his room.

When he arrived in the living room he found the others sitting on the couch enjoying some shortcakes Yuna must have bought. His face lit up immediately.

The brown haired girl was the first to notice him and she gestured towards a plate with strawberry shortcakes.

"Look Shuichi! I brought them just for you!" she smiled.

"YAY!", came the enthusiastic response from the boy as he jumped towards the couch. "Thanks, Yuna-chan! You know how much I love strawberries, don't you?"

Tidus and his girlfriend chuckled as they watched him stuffing his mouth happily with the sweet cream, obviously enjoying the flavor. Eiri on the other hand didn't look as happy. He had a difficult time keeping himself from staring at the way the boy licked the cream off his lips and sucked the spoon dry.

The blonde covered his little moment of weakness by quickly going into self-defense-mode.

"Gluttonous like a hog..." he mumbled as Shuichi attempted in getting the rest of his second shortcake into his mouth.

Yuna looked up from her teacup and gave him a confused look. She knew Eiri wasn't very social but she had never known he could be this... unfriendly **(1)**.

Shuichi nearly choked on his food but was able to hold himself back. He couldn't and he wouldn't cause Eiri a scene. At least not in front of his brother. He decided to simply let Eiri be the asshole he chose to be and preoccupy himself with his delicious sweets.

Another awkward silence fell upon the group of young humans and Kimhari grunted tiredly as he shifted a little on the place between couch and window. Tidus gave a small cough as he searched for something to say. Finally he turned to his younger brother.

"Hey, Shu! How are things with Rikku? She seems to be very smitten with you! Have you ever noticed the way she looks at you? I think she would like to become your girlfriend!"

This time Shuichi really choked and coughed madly for some moments. Compared with his flushed face his pink hair nearly looked pale as he fixed his eyes towards the ground. He didn't dare to look up wanting to avoid Eiri's cold eyed gaze for as long as possible.

"Tidus! You know very well we're not a couple!" he cried in embarrassment.

"After all nobody would like to be together with an idiot like you." Eiri stated matter-of-factly. Suddenly Shuichi looked up. The blush vanished from his face as he stared into the golden eyes of the older boy. Eiri held his expressionless face as he bore his eyes into the pink-head's.

Before anyone could say something in reaction to Eiri's words Shuichi got up from his seat. He put his plate down onto the coffee table and walked slowly towards the door not even bothering to grab a coat to protect himself from the winter's temperature.

"Prick.", could be heard before the front door fell back into its place with a loud thud.

The blonde chewed on the inside of his cheek. Well, that was unexpected. He hadn't meant the boy to get this upset. But then again, Shuichi was always a little over sensitive, was he not?

Tidus put his cup down as he turned to look at his co-student. He gave a small snort before he fixed his gaze upon Eiri's face. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Tidus sighed.

"Listen, Yuki. I can understand that you might not like Shuichi. I know he can be annoying as hell sometimes but that does not give you the right to insult him! Don't you think you exaggerated a little? He does have feelings that can be hurt, you know. Do you have to act this nasty towards him? Can't you just ignore him and let him be like you do with other idiots?"

Eiri's face remained expressionless.

** O **

As soon as Shuichi was outside the house he let out a shuddering sob. The tears he had been holding back finally spilled and trickled down his cheeks. Why had Eiri acted that mean? Why had he called him those names? He knew Eiri wasn't a very gentle person when it came to dealing with others but he had never been this rude to him! It was like he was being mean on purpose!

He didn't know where he was going; he just wanted to get away from the blonde. When he finally looked up from his musing he realized he was standing in the park. As it was January and very cold it was no wonder only very few people where in the park. In fact, Shuichi was the only one.

Slowly the pink haired boy walked towards a bench and sat down on it. He hissed as he came in touch with the cold wood. He didn't understand. He didn't understand Eiri. He had thought the elder liked him! Why would he have spent so much time with him if he didn't like him? Why had he kissed him? Had it all been just... a game?

"No..."

Shuichi froze. What if it had been a game? Some kind of sick joke? No, no that couldn't be. Eiri wasn't...

_/Are you sure/_

Shuichi gasped. He knew that voice! It was the same voice he had heard when he had been ill! That very male, very scary and mostly very pansy voice from his dream! Alerted he turned his head to all directions. There was no one. Again, he was alone. Did that mean he was hearing strange voices in his head? Had he gone mad?

_/Are you really sure? He said so himself, little one. He said he wouldn't like being together "_with an idiot like you_", did he not/_

"He... did."

_/See? Oh, what a fool you are, my poor little one! You are the perfect target for a mind game like this! You're nothing but an innocent, simple-minded boy he can play with for his own amusement! What do you think he'll do if he gets tired of you/_

Shuichi's face fell. Was it that? Was he nothing but a toy for Eiri to play with? To be thrown away when he found a better one?

The boy hugged his knees tightly to himself. It couldn't be that way, could it?

_/Think about it, little one./_

Shuichi sobbed.

** O **

An unhealthy red spread over Suguru's face as he held upon the towel as if his life depended on it. And in some way it did. He knew he would die if that last illusion of modesty disappeared between him and his teacher. He clenched his eyes shut at the unwanted thought. Embarrassment was getting the better out of him.

K. watched the boy before him, amusement glowing clearly in his eyes. The green haired youth was just so cute. He couldn't help himself. He just had to grin.

"Oh, I'm just visiting a good friend of mine. You surely know him? It's Seguchi Tohma."

Suguru's jaw fell. "What! _You_ know Tohma-san!"

"Oh, and quite well that is." said another voice from the door. "K.-san used to be Ryuichi's manager before he came to your school. Didn't I ever mention it?"

Suguru stared at the smiling platinum-blonde. No, he didn't ever imply something in the slightest! Yes, thank you very much, now he felt royally betrayed by his own cousin. If he had known... well that wouldn't have changed something but it was a matter of principle!

A long silence followed. Tohma kept on smiling though he found the silence a little annoying. He let his gaze travel from Suguru to K. and then back to Suguru. Suddenly he noticed Suguru's little _get-up_.

"Shouldn't you go and change into something... warmer, Suguru-kun?" he asked gently.

Suguru blushed furiously. Without a second thought he rushed into his bedroom and put on three layers of clothing. When he realized he wasn't able to move anymore, he quickly pulled off the two extra pullovers and jeans. He carefully folded the clothes and put them onto his bed before he rejoined his cousin and his teacher.

The two blondes were sitting in the kitchen, talking about old times. Wordlessly Suguru sat down beside his cousin. He watched his teacher from the corner of his eyes and couldn't help but blush when he felt something brush his leg. He could tell from the smug look the long haired blonde gave him it was his foot. His blush only grew when Tohma excused himself for a few minutes, saying something about using the bathroom, and the green haired boy was all alone with his teacher.

"You know, Su-chan" he began slowly and took his hand. "Me kissing you wasn't just a joke. I like you a whole lot. Even if it's not what other people would call _right_."

The younger thought he was going to burst when K. placed a small kiss on his wrist. His eyes searched for something in the blonde's face. They found nothing but seriousness.

"Take your time and think about it." K. said as he pulled Suguru towards him and gave him another small peck on the lips. When they parted he stood and walked towards the door. He turned one last time before he walked away.

"Tell Tohma I have to take care of some things. I'll call him later." With that he left, leaving behind a rather speechless Suguru.

** O **

Eiri cursed in annoyance as he walked down what must have been the seventh street now. Just where did that boy go to? He had already searched for him only god-knew-where and still there was no sign of the pink head. He shook his head and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and his lighter from his back pocket. There was no point in pondering about that now. He lit one and slowly took a drag letting the smoke fill his young lungs. Immediately he calmed down.

Why again had he agreed in helping Tidus and Yuna to look for the pink haired boy? Oh, right. It was his fault he was gone after all. Eiri let the smoke dance around his face as he recalled the events after Shuichi had vanished through the door.

The three of them (plus Kimhari, that is) had waited more or less patiently for the youngest to come back again. They sat in the living-room watching TV as the time slowly ticked by. Over an hour had passed, the sun was just sinking past the horizon and Shuichi still wasn't back. All of the sudden Tidus rose abruptly from his seat on the couch.

"We have to go and find him! It's getting dark and I don't want to know what happens if some perverted old man finds such a pretty young boy all by himself on the street!" Yuna stood as well, but Tidus stopped her.

"No, I think it'd be the best if Yuki-kun and I look for him. You stay here in case he returns." When the brown haired girl nodded, Tidus turned towards Eiri. "Shall we go then? After all it was you who upset him."

Eiri nodded and grabbed his coat. He couldn't believe Shuichi had gone without his. As an afterthought he also grabbed a light brown one that looked small enough to be Shuichi's.

And now here he was: running through the streets like some kid who had lost his puppy. If he had been a person to laugh Eiri would have fallen down laughing by now. But that wasn't the case and so Eiri chose to simply roll his eyes over his own foolishness.

"Ah, fuck it all!" he cursed around his cigarette as he kicked a stone along the street. Just what had he done? He had not only upset the little brat (not that that bothered him, in fact he always in a way upset him) but he also caused himself trouble! Now he had to look for Shuichi and that was rather annoying! He swore to himself when he found the boy he would...

"The park!" he suddenly cried out and let all his murder-the-brat-plans drop onto the floor. "Of course he's in the park, why haven't I thought of it earlier?"

He picked up the pace and with a much less pissed off expression than before he walked into the park. A cold breeze blew through his hair and Eiri clutched Shuichi's coat shivering. It was really cold outside and he briefly wondered how stupid the pink haired youth was, going without a jacket. He ruffled his nose. In fact Shuichi was very stupid! If he kept on thinking about the younger the blonde surely was going to either laugh or hit his head against the nearest tree. He didn't want to do either of that so he was really relieved when he spotted a lone figure sitting on a nearby bench.

"Hey, brat. You forgot your coat." He said coolly and threw the item over the pink haired's head. As soon as the words left his mouth he could see the boy jerking in his direction obviously taken aback by his presence. Large violet eyes stared at him from under the hem of the coat that was now draped over his head.

"You..." suddenly the boy looked away from him. Eiri suppressed a groan. Good, now he knew for sure Shuichi was upset with him. Not that he doubted that before.

"What do you want!" the younger barked out his shoulders tensing.

Eiri frowned. Wasn't that evident? Shuichi had been missing for, he checked his watch, two hours now! Without any words he moved to stand right in front of the glowering boy.

"I came to drag you back home, baka. You may not care but your brother is very upset with you running off just like this. Your father will not be pleased either, if he comes home finding his two sons missing."

Shuichi suddenly stood up and looked the older boy directly in the eyes.

"That is none of your damned business! Just leave me alone you fucking bastard!"

Eiri raised an eyebrow. What happened to the boy that he was talking to him with this... force? It couldn't be just his little name calling. If it was, Shuichi would be crying by now, not yelling. Eiri stared into the boy's amethyst eyes glowing with anger. He couldn't help but watch him. Shuichi was really cute when he was angry.

_He should be angry more often._ He thought with a slight smirk.

Completely forgetting about all the things he said and the current situation he was in he grabbed the boy's chin and kissed him. He felt Shuichi gasp and smiled to himself as he deepened the kiss. This was how it was supposed to be. No stupid brothers observing every move he made, overhearing every word he spoke and catching every glance he gave the boy. It just felt right, in a complete weird way.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he did almost not notice Shuichi jerking away. That was, until he felt the slap he received from the pink haired youth. Shocked he held his reddening cheek, watching as Shuichi took two steps backwards. Well, this was... how should he put it... Ah, yes. Unexpected. Never did he think the teen would ever refuse him. But instead of getting angry, he found it amusing. That gave their situation a whole more kick.

"Just what are you stupid jerk up to! First you kiss me and make me believe that we are having some kind of _strange_ relationship, then you treat me like shit and now you act like nothing has ever happened and stick your tongue down my throat **once again**! Just how fucked up are you Eiri!"

Eiri could only stare. That sudden outburst of Shuichi was kind of... unexpected.

_What the fuck is wrong with me! _He****thought to himself. And why did he use the word _unexpected_ so often all of the sudden? He inwardly shook his head. It would do him no good if he pondered on that right now.

"Hey, calm down already, will you?" he said, still rubbing his violated cheek. Even if it was just a simple slap, Shuichi sure as hell had it in him. Throwing away his now finished cigarette he took a step towards Shuichi.

Shuichi gulped. Now that he could think clearly again he noticed what he had done. Not that he was sorry, it was just that he didn't think it was healthy to have a certain blond haired angry with him. And judging by how he had slapped him he was sure Eiri was going to be furious. No one touched his face without his permission let alone slap it.

He could almost hear the wicked laughter in the back of his head. He inwardly groaned. That stupid voice was annoying as hell! Why was it him, out of all people, who had to bear a crazy guy... ghost... demon... whatever it was... unnerving him!

A pair of hands grasped his shoulders. Not really harsh, but not light either, the grip was just there. Unsure of what to do, Shuichi looked upwards to meet golden eyes.

"So. Since you aren't fuming around anymore, tell me: What. Is. Wrong."

Shuichi looked surprised. And well, he was. Eiri hadn't ripped his head off yet nor did he beat the crap out of him. What was wrong with him? He never hesitated making others feel sorry for offending him. He wanted to know what was wrong? Why! It wasn't like Eiri cared now, was it?

The teen sighed; he better said something unless he really wanted Eiri to get angry.

"It's just that... you... you are... I think... Ah, fuck it, Eiri! Why do you have to be like this! Do you know how you make me feel? No? Well I gladly tell you! I feel like shit! Your behavior is just utterly confusing! You kiss me, make me believe you like me and then... you crash me down like a toy plane! Just why do you hate me so much? It isn't fair! Are you enjoying your little mind game? I hope so, because I am not in the slightest!"

A little panting Shuichi looked up into Eiri's face. Just what he had expected. The older teen's face held absolute nothingness. He didn't show any kind of reaction towards his speech. He really didn't care at all.

_So that's it,_ Shuichi thought bitterly. _Never was there anything going on between the two of us. He never cared and I was just fooling myself._

"Sorry." Eiri said all of the sudden. His expression had changed slightly and he looked rather... cute. **(2)** He let his right hand caress the teen's cheek while the other stayed on his shoulder.

"You're not a game to me... I don't even like _Monopoly_. I prefer chess. It's just... What do you think your brother would do if he knew I was _molesting_ his baby brother?"

Shuichi's look went blank. He hadn't thought about his family in the slightest! Tidus surely would be going to freak out if he knew. He didn't even want to imagine what would happen to him if his father knew as well... Nothing good. He gulped. Then suddenly he registered what Eiri subliminal had implied.

"So you acted like a total ass because you didn't want Tidus to find out?"

Eiri barely had enough time to give a small nod before he had an armful of pink Shu-goo.

"That's just soooo sweet! I love you!"

What was a poor, helpless Eiri to do? He couldn't think of anything so he just let the teen hug him to death. When they finally parted he picked up the coat lying long forgotten on the floor and held it to Shuichi.

"Here. I don't want you sick and moping around again. Once is already one time too many."

Shuichi's eyes grew twice in size as he put on the coat Eiri brought for him. He was about to latch himself onto the blonde once again when he was stopped by a hand in his face.

"Don't. Tidus is looking for you as well and if he sees you happily holding onto me, guess what he'll think."

Shuichi's face reddened a bit and he slowly trotted after Eiri. He couldn't help but smile. That stupid voice in his head knew nothing about his Eiri. He should have known he was wrong.

_/Are you sure/_

_Just shut the fuck up._ Shuichi thought as they headed home.

** O **

"Good evening. This is Uesugi."

"Hello Kunzi! This is Jekkt."

"Oh hello, Jekkt! Say, you wouldn't know where my _beloved_ son is now, would you? He should have been back hours ago!"

"Well, he's right here beside me. It seems he and Tidus were so wrapped up in history that they didn't notice the time flowing by... There's no bus to go home with at this time and since it's already so late in the evening I wonder if you're okay with him spending the night?"

"Of course I am. I'm just glad he didn't run off or jumped in front of a car. Let's see... Tomorrow's Saturday... I'll pick him up around early in the afternoon. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure! I'll see you than. Good evening, Kunzi!"

"Good evening, Jekkt."

Jekkt dropped the phone with a sigh.

"You boys are just stupid. How can you forget the time while _studying_? I don't suppose you were occupied with what might be... the game console for example?"

Tidus grinned awkwardly and rubbed his neck. They had to make up an excuse after all. He couldn't just tell his father that they had been searching for Shuichi since the boy had decided to run off.

Said boy was right now sitting beside Yuna, shyly sipping on his hot chocolate. Yuna had made one for the three boys so that they could warm up a little. She had been very glad when Eiri had knocked on the door with Shuichi in tow. When Tidus had come back he first had rambled on about how stupid Shuichi was for running off and then he had hugged his little brother, glad that no perverted old men had found him.

Now they all were sitting in the kitchen enjoying some makeshift dinner Shuichi and Yuna had thrown together. Eiri almost thought he had some kind of déjà-vu but this time it was much more peaceful.

Tidus kept telling stupid jokes he had heard and the others listened more or less amused. He himself was contend with watching Shuichi and nearly grinned when the pink haired noticed it, blushing slightly.

So it turned out to be a nice evening, beside the events that had occurred earlier. With a sigh he thought about the sofa he was going to spend the night on. It was rather comfortable for sitting on, but Eiri could sure as hell imagine much more _appealing_ places for sleeping.

Suppressing a grin that threatened to show off on his face he shut down his hentai thoughts before they made themselves _visible_ on their own accord.

**TBC...**

I know, 'unfriendly' is not the best way to describe our dear Eiri-chan's behaviour, but Yuna is not a person to insult people...

Remember the 3rd volume? When Eiri apologizes to Shuichi for throwing him out he looks that… half SD. I think it's one of the cutest things ever!

**Thanks to:** My reviewers of course! I just don't know what I would do without you! Can you ever forgive me for being a slow girl? But honestly, if one of you is still reading this just know that I love you! (**Eiri:** Oh no, she's crying once again...)

**Special thanks to: **My very best friend and beta-chan! You just don't know how much I appreciate you! I'm glad you are always there for me when I'm depressed (which is quite often, don't you think?) You are always there when I need a shoulder to cry on! You are my **Hi**(e)**ro**! As I'm writing this I'm listening to _Affirmation _by our beloved _Savage Garden_ and you know what? I'm about to start crying, I can't even see the keys of the keyboard anymore! I'm really stupid, aren't I? Thanks for your friendship, I love you! And now I'm getting all cheesy again... ... TT ... °°° O °°°


	10. Chapter 8

**Shinishu:** Something really really really really **terrible** happened!

**Eiri: **What now?

**Shinishu: I'm out of dates!**

**Eiri:** Oh, lord... Why me!

**Shinishu: **_glaring at Eiri_ You stole them! I hate you! Go to hell, monster! Bastard! Bloody thief! How am I supposed to continue my story!

**Eiri: **... (I hate my life)

**Shinishu: **Yep, you better do! Anyway, in case some of you have been pondering on why I didn't update until now... Well I did! It's just that I've rewritten the first chapter, for I didn't think my writing skills were any good, back when I first wrote it. Currently I'm doing the same with Ch. Two and Three. I'm just not very proud of the way they are at the moment. But Ch. Two seems to be harder to rewrite than Ch. One.

**Eiri: **How is that? In Ch. Two and Three I got text! **How can you say they're difficult!**

**Shinishu:** Maybe _that_ exactly is the reason...? How should I know! I'm looking forward to the next chapter, however! Someone is gonna get something ha, ha!

**Eiri:** Weirdo. _rolls eyes_

**Shinishu:** Oh, and one more thing: Today's the day of all the days. **Ayaka finally gets her appearance.** _shudders_ Remember I warned you about me not liking her! If you think this already is Ayaka-bashing, I don't care. I know she isn't that vicious in the manga/anime, but for this story she has to be the way she is... Well, you can call that payback for hitting my beloved Shuichi-chan, sexually assaulting Eiri and worst of all: Trying to lure sweet innocent and trusting Hiro away from his beloved Mika! **Damn her!** May she suffer a painful death! _breaks into tears _I hate her!

**Summary**: _x-over with FF X, but it's not necessary to know it_ Shindou Shuichi is not just a random new kid at school, he's none other than the little brother of Tidus, star Blitz Ball player and everybody's idol. Through a few circumstances he gets to meet Uesugi Eiri, coolest guy in school. Originally he and Tidus don't really like each other but when Eiri has to give Tidus extra tuition, things begin to change for Shuichi. If it at least wasn't for his strange dreams and this nasty voice in his head...

**Warnings**: Hmm, some uncommon pairings?

**Rating**: For now it's **T**, but could move up later on...

**Review Responses:**

**Kolie-san:** So, here is my next chapter, hope you like that one, too. If you like, you can check out the new version of Chapter One. I like it much better than the old one! And at the moment I'm doing... hmm, 'k I guess. Not really sad, but not really happy either. But I'm never happy 'cuz I hate that word! Thanks for reading this far, hope you'll stick with me!

**wendyghost-san:** Thank you for reviewing! Here is the next chapter, hope you're not disappointed that it's a little short. But I finished the plot for this chappie and I didn't want to stretch it unnecessary... Enjoy it while it lasts!

**Amor Fati**

**Chapter Eight – Nicer Than That**

It was quiet in the Shindou-household – too quiet, Shuichi acknowledged. For the last two hours he had been tossing and turning in his bed, desperately trying to get at least** some **much needed sleep. But nothing had helped. He had spent ten whole minutes lying on his back, his eyes pressed tightly shut. When it didn't work he had turned to lie on his stomach but that one had only lasted eight minutes and a half. He then had tried to fall asleep on one of his sides – which had gotten him nowhere, except for thirty minutes of impatient silence. And then it just had started all over again. He could do what he wanted he just couldn't get any sleep!

When he finally ironically got tired of trying to fall asleep he sat up in his bed and pushed back the covers with an annoyed groan. Maybe a glass of milk would help him out of his misery.

Trying to be as quiet as possible so he wouldn't wake someone, the pink-head sneaked down the stairs and tiptoed through the hallway. Everything was dark and not even a single lamp illuminated his path. Only the pale moon sent a few rays through the small windows beside the front door. Making an effort to be as quiet as possible Shuichi opened the door towards the kitchen. He nearly jumped when the hinges squeaked. Damn it, couldn't at least something go right!

He sighed and opened the refrigerator door to grab his so much longed for milk. He didn't bother to fetch a glass; he drank right out of the carton since no one else in his family actually liked milk. He was the only one to drink it anyway. He replaced the milk in the fridge and sneaked back out of the kitchen, heading towards the stairs.

In the middle of the hall he suddenly stopped. His gaze wandered towards the living-room door and he gulped: It was slightly open. For mere seconds he stared off into space. Should he...? He wasn't sure. What if Eiri was still awake? Well, then he wouldn't disturb him since he wasn't sleeping anyway... But what if Eiri was fast asleep? Well, then he would never know Shuichi had been there...

After a couple of seconds which he spent weighting the pros and contras curiosity finally got the better out of poor, little Shuichi. Silently, he crept into the living-room.

When he arrived at the end of the couch, Shuichi was rewarded with the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in his entire life. His Eiri-kun was peacefully snoring away on the couch – one arm thrown over the armrest with his mouth slightly open. Never had Shuichi seen the blonde more serene. This was a totally new image for him to take in. A smile played around his lips. He couldn't help but bend down to get a closer look at the older boy's angelic face. His secret lover's pale features attracted him in an odd way and he didn't even notice he had stretched out his hand until traced the soft skin of Eiri's cheek.

Golden eyes snapped open. A quick hand grabbed his wrist. Shuichi gasped.

"What do you think you're doing?" the blonde questioned the boy before him. He eyed the pink haired suspiciously. He was sure he was up to something and he didn't like that one bit.

Shuichi chuckled nervously. He literally had been caught in the act. How was he going to talk himself out of this? Though he had to admit he couldn't see what the big deal was. After all he just had watched his lover sleep. But try to explain that to a Mr.-I-do-not-have-feelings-if-you-ask-me!

Not really knowing what to do, he helplessly smiled down at Eiri. Just a couple hours ago he had despised the blonde with all his might and now here he was – watching him in his sleep. He had to think of something smart to say, but his brain wouldn't work properly. All he could see were those sharp cat eyes focused on him, seeming to burn through his very skin.

Before Shuichi could even mutter as much as a simple "sorry", the blonde's lips were on his own, capturing him in a gentle kiss. Violet eyes shot wide open, just to fall shut again. Suddenly the world around him didn't matter any more. Forgetting everything he wanted to say or do, he let himself be dragged onto the comfortable couch. He could only guess that Eiri had been awake the whole time and waited for his chance to take advantage of the clueless boy. But then again... maybe not.

Strong hands lifted the hem of his pyjama top as Shuichi felt Eiri's weight being shifted onto him and was laid down onto his back. He kept his eyes closed and encircled the elder's neck with his arms, all eager in responding to the kiss. The blond traced his chest with one of his hands and Shuichi wished for the moment never to stop. He could stay like this forever, it was so nice...

Things came to a sudden change when the blonde touched his left nipple. Shuichi sucked in a surprised breath. He had to bite his lip as not to let out the cry that struggled so desperately to get past his lips. He felt Eiri smirk against his neck.

"My, my... Someone has a sensitive spot." He noted smugly, rubbing one knee between the smaller one's legs. This time Shuichi let out a small cry, but kept it down to a low volume.

"Oh my god..." he whispered and locked eyes with the tall blonde above him. Eiri's grin only widened. He had been waiting so long to let Shuichi know what he did to him. All evening he had been nothing other than a big, big tease. It had nagged at Eiri to be in such close proximity to the pink-haired but not be able to even touch him once. He had felt the eyes of Tidus and his father upon him and though he knew they where oblivious to the special "connection" between himself and the youngest Shindou-son, he was careful not to let his gaze linger a second too long on his little lover's features.

But for now, everything was okay. In fact, it was more than just okay, it was simply perfect. He savoured every single touch, every kiss he received from the smaller boy. Hell, he could get used to this...

"Eiri..." the pink-haired whispered hoarsely when said boy rubbed down on his crotch.

"Ssshhh..." came the muffled reply as Eiri engaged himself in working at his lover's ear. He grinned sheepishly when he got a very nice, low moan in contract.

"Eiri..." the younger tried again. This time his voice sounded more as if he was whining. That appealed just as good to Eiri. He kissed the pouty lips that just wouldn't shut up.

"Quiet now, Shu-chan. Or else you'll wake someone, and that would be too bad now, wouldn't it?"

The pink-haired youth groaned. Before Eiri knew what was happening, he quickly shot up and freed himself from the blonde's vice-like grip.

"That's exactly what I mean! I think Tidus is awake and surely already on his way down! Sometimes, when he wakes in the middle of the night, he makes a habit of snaking into the kitchen and nibble on some random sweets." He hissed. Eiri stared at him.

"Shit." He muttered. Now that he was listening closely could hear a faint creaking of the staircase. What was he to do now? How could he explain to someone like Tidus why his baby brother, who seemed to hate Eiri's very guts (and the other way around, of course), was sitting with his worst enemy in the middle of the night?

The door creaked slightly open as Tidus pushed his way in. Eiri turned towards Shuichi - that is he _meant_ to turn towards Shuichi - but the teen wasn't there anymore. Nothing reminded him of his former presence, except for the empty gap beside him. The blonde raised a fair eyebrow.

_Okay,_ he figured, _so he had enough time to hide. Good for him._

"Hey, Yuki-kun. Still awake?" Shuichi's older brother asked, running a hand through his sleep-messed blond hair. Without waiting for an answer he crossed the living-room and let himself drop down next to his classmate on the sofa.

Eiri let out a sigh of defeat. Great, now he even had to deal with two dumb heads! Was there some odd gravity that drew idiots towards him? What was the matter with this world!

"Obviously." He stated nonchalantly and flipped back his blond strands. He had to cut this conversation short – he was not in the mood to put up with the crazy Blitz Ball freak. It would only be a matter of time until Shuichi sneezed or pulled something even more stupid and then Eiri would be in some really deep shit.

"Ow. Hey that hurt my feelings, Yuki-kun! How can you possibly be so cruel?" Tidus asked pouting and made a face. Eiri just groaned and rolled his eyes.

"And how can you possibly be so stupid?" he asked coolly.

Tidus gave a false sniff. "You're just soooo mean!" he whined. Eiri was tempted to hit his head against the coffee table. Sometimes he wondered how someone who was idol to dozens of kids could be such a dumb head. Hmm, but then again, maybe that was _because_ he was a dumb head. Kids these days were just too weird. One look at his little brother gave him affirmation.

"Oh man, Yuki..." sighed Tidus shaking his head. Eiri watched the other blonde closely. If you paid attention there was no way Tidus and Shuichi could possibly not be brothers. The elder one reminded him very much of the little pink fluff ball that had to be curled up and hidden somewhere around.

"Man, you're even more annoying than _him_..." he stated. It was true. For at least Shuichi was cute and when he got too much of a pain in the ass, Eiri could simply shut him up some way or the other...

Tidus frowned.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, confused now. Sometimes Yuki was just as weird as they said he was. That's for sure.

Eiri snorted: "Just some stupid brat from the neighbourhood."

The other blonde stared at him. His mind seemed to bee working, grasping what he just heard. The words registered his mind and after a few moments he was able to get hold of himself and be his normal, cheery self. He laughed, still surprised.

"So you like kids! Now that one's funny! I didn't think of you as a person who likes to play with **kids**!"

Eiri had to really fight against the grin that was about to show on his face. _Playing _could be taken in all too different ways. In fact, he enjoyed _playing _with one kid in particular, but he would be damned if he admitted this. He fought off the grin but raised his eyebrows instead.

Eiri decided to let a small smirk be shown on his face though. He nonchalantly leaned back against the couch, letting his arms hang over the rest for the backside. "So you're actually **thinking**? What a nice change." He stated coldly.

Damn it. How he wished for a cigarette!

Tidus showed no sign of offence. "Whoa... the bastard's back again."

Eiri only shrugged. "'Course." His right arm nearly fell behind the couch. Somewhere between that and the decorative palm tree his hand touched something that shouldn't be there at all. Something warm and soft. It almost felt like... a nose? He smirked. So that's where that idiot had hidden! Fighting off an evil grin he squeezed Shuichi's nose. Had he ever mentioned that he had a slightly sadistic sense of humour?

"Anyway... What is going on there between you and my brother?"

Eiri coughed.

"Excuse me?" he asked surprised. There was no fucking way Tidus knew, was there? Ha had been sure the Blitz Ball player didn't even suspect anything and now...

"You two seem like you you'd enjoy grabbing each other by the throat. Do you really think he's that terrible?"

"..." Eiri sighed. For the first time for years he truly was relieved. He didn't know what he would have done if Tidus had found out. That was a topic he didn't even think of in his nightmares. They already were full of celery so there was no place for Tidus, sorry.

"You know... he can be really nice once you get to know him better. He's a good boy. Actually he isn't so stupid and idiotic as he always seems. That's just one side of him... Though he is really quick at making knew friends he seems to have trouble when it comes to dealing with you. Maybe you hurt him? He's rather sensitive..."

The 17-year-old let out a small breath. _Sensitive_? That was an understatement!

"So I've noticed. He's just too easy to tease..." the words had slipped out of his mouth before he even knew. He quickly shut it. God knew what else he might say otherwise! He could as well start a campaign that he and that brat had something going. (What exactly, he himself didn't know for sure.)

Tidus however didn't seem to catch the hidden meaning. He was totally pure in that matter. That was probably because he really couldn't picture his little brother with another guy?

"So you just like teasing him? You don't really mean to offend him?"

Eiri coughed. No that was an entire new direction for their conversation! He didn't quite like where that was leading. Grabbing a hold of his long since forgotten blanket he yanked it from under Tidus.

"I'm tired. Gotta go to sleep. So... I really don't mean to _offend_ you but...get out and let me get some sleep." He said not bothering to be subtle in the slightest.

Tidus nodded, standing. "Heiya... of course I will. Nighties." He gave the other a thumps-up and strolled out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Eiri watched him leave.

"Finally." He said after a long pause. Rearranging the blanket around himself he made himself comfortable on the couch.

"You can leave your hiding place already, brat. He's gone."

Slowly a mop of pink hair seemed to emerge from nowhere. Shuichi looked at the older boy suspiciously.

"So you... like to tease me, eh? Should I be worried now?" he asked a little too quiet.

Eiri only grinned, seeing now that Shuichi seemed to be fluttered.

"You better be."

The pink-haired flashed him a smile. Even though he knew that the other would never admit it, Eiri could be really cute sometimes. But Shuichi was better off not telling him, or else he would never hear the end of it.

Trying to avoid stepping on one of Eiri's limbs he climbed over the couch.

"If you say so." He gave him a small peck on the lips. "I better go to bed as well. Good night, Eiri-chan! Sweet dreams!" He called happily and turned to leave as well.

Eiri waved half heartedly. "Yeah..." he mumbled into his non-existent beard.

_Wait! Did he just say Eiri**-chan**! _

Silence followed as realization sunk in.

"**Shindou!**"

**O**

It was Monday morning and Shuichi was in high spirits. That means he _would have been_ in high spirits if it weren't for the fact that he was late. Again. Really now, it was nothing new for the pink haired boy to be found running down the halls of school, trying to make it into his classroom before his teacher arrived. And today he had a fair chance: He had still 15 seconds left until the bell would ring. That was more than enough time for him to get from the first floor to the fifth, down the entire (about 100 meters long) hallway and towards his seat in the middle of the room. At least he hoped so.

Speeding down the third floor, trying to make his way to yet another set of stairs he suddenly found himself sprawled on the ground. A little dazzled from the sudden fall he rubbed the back of his head. Now what had that been! Looking around himself in a rather confused manner he saw that there were a good dozen geography books scattered on the floor.

"Uh... sorry." He stuttered. Inwardly, he sighed. He should have gotten used to running into people by now.

"Ah, never mind... Shindou-kun."

Shuichi started at the all too familiar voice. Disbelievingly he yanked his head upwards and stared bluntly at the face in front of him. He nearly jumped.

"A... Aizawa-san!" he squeaked. Looking terrified into the pair of black eyes he gapped. What was he to do now? He wasn't prepared to see the older boy again. Actually he didn't want to be prepared to see him again. Ever since that incident with Sakano-sensei's car he was afraid of seeing the other again. After all Eiri had had defended him, and revealed Taki and his friends as the guilty ones in the progress. That had been about weeks ago and for that time Shuichi had tried his very best to forget. But now it all came back to him.

He didn't want to imagine how much Taki loathed him now. He had been terrified of him since he first met him, but now it was pure panic. He could think of a thousand and one painful deaths the raven-haired could give him now. What wouldn't he give to drop dead this very moment!

Shuichi didn't even hear the soundly ringing of the bell declaring period's start, so caught up was he in his angst.

Surprisingly enough the taller boy smiled. "Nice seeing you again. It's been quite a while, hasn't it?"

Shuichi gulped. Now that was really creepy. What was wrong with the other boy? Did he get brain washed or something? He couldn't imagine Taki was the kind of boy who would let go of something as sweet as revenge. Not after what he had seen from him (and been told by Hiro, for that matter). He had to be up to something. Why only had Shuichi the strange feeling that he wouldn't like this _something_ if he finally found out what _something_ it was?

"Uh... yeah... Sorry, Aizawa-san but I... uh I have to get to class, I'm already late! See you around!"

With that the pink haired boy bowed swiftly and dashed through the hall. He just wanted to get away from the older boy as fast as possible. He didn't understand Taki. Why hadn't he been angry? Why had he acted as if nothing ever had happened? Why, oh WHY!

Taki stared after the pink haired. The books remained on the floor; he made no move to pick them up anytime soon. What had just happened? The second he had seen who exactly it was he ran into he was about to go for the younger one's throat. But he hadn't.

Why hadn't he just smacked some _sense_ into the little brat? No one ever dared screw up Aizawa Taki's plans and got away with it! But instead of teaching the stupid boy a lesson he goddamn deserved he had to be... nice!

One look into those soft violet eyes widened in fear he couldn't help but smile. He had wanted so badly to make a threat but instead those polite words had just slipped out of his mouth. What the hell was wrong with him?

The raven haired boy leaned against the wall as he stared a hole into the air in front of him.

It couldn't be...?

**O**

Shuichi sighed, knocking. Why did he always have to be late? He didn't get it. What was it that kept him from being in time? K.-sensei was most likely going to shoot off his head. Today just wasn't his day. Maybe he had accidentally crushed a snail and that had affected on his karma? There was always that chance.

"Ah, Shindou-kun I'm glad that you finally come to spend some time with us!" the blond man greeted him, accompanied by a few gunshots. The pink haired teen shrieked and stumbled over to his seat next to his best friend Hiro.

That was at least what he had planned to do. But to his own amazement that seat was already taken. A beautiful brown haired girl looked up at him. She didn't seem very pleased that he blocked her view.

"What do you want?" she asked annoyed as Shuichi continued to stare at her. The teen gaped.

"Well, first of all, you are sitting..." he began.

"Shindou-kun, this is Usami Ayaka. She got transferred from another class, for she changed her special subject. As you are late as usual you missed the introduction."

Shuichi turned towards his teacher. "But she..." he tried again.

"Sit down, **now**." The blonde underlined his statement by pointing his freshly polished magnum at his student. Shuichi grumbled some incoherent words and strolled through the room, eventually dropping down on the seat next to Fujisaki.

The new girl eyed him with an indefinable expression. Then she suddenly smiled sweetly at him and turned back around flicking her hair in a way the women in movies did.

The 15-year-old scowled. He turned towards the green haired boy beside him.

"I don't like her already." He whispered.

Suguru snorted **(1)**.

"I happen to know her a little through my cousin. And I tell you: I don't, either."

"Hey you two! No talking during my lesson! Got that!" K. warned them, giving a few warning shots. The two boys shut up immediately. How could they not?

Through the whole lesson Shuichi engaged himself in glaring daggers into Ayaka's back. How dare she sitting next to Hiro? He was **his** best friend! He had gone through much trouble in getting Luca (the boy who had sat next to Hiro before Shuichi) to switch seats. And now? Now that silly girl came around and stole **his** hard earned seat!

"Shindou-kun! Were you even listening?" Suguru interrupted his thoughts. Shuichi snapped back to reality. He turned towards the green haired boy who looked at him expectantly.

"Uh...sorry." he excused himself. He had been so caught up that he didn't even notice Suguru talking to him! But one had to understand: Since break had started, Hiro had been chatting with that girl and not even thrown him a single look! Now how low was that? He was ignoring his best friend for some random chick who wasn't even that hot... And didn't he have a girlfriend? At least he had claimed to have one. How was her name? Maki... Miko...Mika?

"Jeez, Shindou! Don't tell me you too find her attractive! She's not the only girl in the world, you know? Didn't you complain about her just a few minutes ago?" Suguru asked rolling his eyes. It couldn't be that every single male being was falling for her the moment he saw her, could it? Sometimes he didn't understand the world. She might be good looking, he didn't deny it, but she had that certain aura around her that told him he didn't want to get near her. Didn't the others feel it, too?

"What! Are you nuts, Fujisaki? I already said: I don't like her! It's just that she is sitting next to **my** best friend who doesn't care in the slightest that she stole **my** seat!" the other teen grumbled angrily. He slumped down his seat when he saw Hiro laughing. That just wasn't fair! How dare she steal away his friends? Didn't she have her own?

"Yeah, he seems to be a little... caught up? But I thought Nakano already has a girlfriend?" he wondered aloud tapping his index finger against his chin.

"Hmm... never mind. It seems like you have to spend the next few lessons next to me, doesn't it?"

Shuichi sighed. "Yeah, I think so. But you know what? I've thought about from where I could possibly know you..."

The green haired teen looked at him surprised. So Shindou had been serious when he had claimed to know him? He hadn't thought that. He had thought that the other had been just stupid, like he always seemed to be.

"Do you know a Mr Darryl Johnson?"

Suguru blinked. "Yeah, he was my teacher back in kindergarten, how do you know him?"

Shuichi grinned sheepishly. "Well, he was my teacher, too. We were in the same group..."

Seconds passed by. The two stared mutely at each other. Finally Suguru broke the tense silence. "Of course! How stupid am I? Is there a way to forget a loud, whiny brat like you! You were the kid who threw his tomato soup at our teacher when he wouldn't allow you to go onto the rooftop!"

Shuichi blushed. "I never did that...Did I?"

**O**

"... and then I'm going to marry my wonderful Mr. Right!" Ayaka closed her report about her future life. It was nice that she already found a new friend. That Hiro-dude seemed to be really nice. And intelligent. And he was good looking. Well, not as good looking as another good looking boy in particular, but nobody was compared to him. But Hiro was just okay. And she knew he found her pretty, she had seen his admiring stare when she had flicked her freshly washed, and for a long time brushed hair.

"Wow. You certainly know what you want." Hiro answered. Ayaka smiled sweetly. But of course she knew! And she was on the right way in getting it. She liked to test her affect on others first though, before she began to approach her real object of desire. And from what it seemed Hiro was falling for her tricks. No telling him though. Maybe there would be some time when she would need him.

The two of them walked down the hallway together. Ayaka smiled to herself. She was a little surprised at how quickly she separated that pink haired punk from her test object. From the way of his eyes he seemed to be rally close with the long haired boy. Maybe he was in love with him? She couldn't deny that Hiro was in fact very attractive, but he was nothing compared to _him_. But she didn't really care. She just enjoyed the stare of complete hopelessness she received from the little punk. For some unknown reason she didn't like him. In fact, she felt her stomach turn the second she saw him. There had to be something about him, she had never before disliked someone with such passion and that in such a short time...

"Hiroshi!" called a female voice a little ahead of the pair. The brunette suppressed a groan. She knew that voice! It belonged to none other than Uesugi Mika! Now what was she doing here? And how did she know Hiro? Wasn't she at least two years his senior?

"Oh, hello Ayaka. I haven't seen you in weeks... How are you?" the oldest of them smiled politely.

"I'm fine, Mika-san and how about you? Oh, where did you get those shoes, they're beautiful! You look good today!"

"Thank you very much, Ayaka! You look good, too! That new lip gloss suits you very well!"

"Oh, thank you! You have to tell me what shampoo you are using, your hair is just so shiny! Or is it some special conditioner?"

Hiro watched the two girls confused. They were talking all nice and dandy but... Somehow he could feel a cold chilling in the air. There was a certain tension between the girls. He shuddered. It was a really eerie feeling to be standing here. His girlfriend smiled sweetly at Ayaka, who smiled back just as sweetly. Wouldn't the whole situation be so creepy, he would have sweat-dropped.

But how should poor Hiro know what he had gotten himself into? Right in front of him he could observe the biggest display of powers there was in this universe: Two women fighting for the same man. Well, sort of...

Suddenly Ayaka blinked. She couldn't stand Mika's piercing stare anymore. The Uesugi-girl had won.

"Uh, maybe I should get going... I still have some things to do" she turned towards Hiro and gave him a sugar coated smile. "See you tomorrow, Hiro-kun! By, Mika!"

Blowing the two a kiss she walked down the hall, leaving Hiro behind with Mika.

"Uh, hi Mika..." he tried. Why was she glaring at him? Did he do something wrong **(2)**? He didn't get it.

"Humph!" was all Mika said as she turned on her heals and stalked off. Hiro could be such an idiot sometimes! What was he doing with Ayaka? How did he know her? And _what was he doing with her_?

The auburn haired boy watched his girlfriend stagger off. Just what was the matter with everyone today? First Shuichi had glared at him like wanted him to drop dead, then Ayaka had left all of the sudden, and now Mika was ignoring him and seemed to be upset. Had he done anything wrong? **(3)**

**TBC...**

**(1) **He does that a lot, doesn't he?

**(2) **Haaa... poor innocent Hiro-kun... He just doesn't know the slightest about girls... jealous girls... _shakes head_

**(3) **Hiro, Hiro, Hiro... Not as smart as you thought you were, huh?

**Shinishu:** So, that was Chapter Eight. I'm _soooo_ glad I finally have it done...

**Eiri:** Took you long enough.

**Shinishu:** Haven't you said that before?

**Eiri:** Uh... _blushes_

**Shinishu:** Ha, not as creative as you thought you were, huh?

**Eiri:** _rolls eyes_ I'm sure I heard that somewhere before... _points six lines higher_

**Shinishu:** Weeeeell... No one is perfect, right?

**Eiri:** But no one is as imperfect as you...

**Shinishu:** Eiri!

**Eiri:** Shut up already and go work on the next chapter!

**Shinishu:** Whatever you say, master of my heart! _love glares_

**Eiri:** _Eeep!_


	11. Chapter 09

**Shinishu: **Finally we're back again! I don't know when I am going to load this up since my computer is a bitch and won't let me in the net, but I hope some of you are still reading this...

**Eiri: **I don't know what to say.

**Shinishu: **Do you ever, sweetie??? Anyways I have to exclaim something!

**Eiri: **And what would that be?

**Shinishu: **That I left out Valentines Day on purpose in this story!

**Eiri: **Ah. And now? Want a prize?

**Shinishu:** No, just in case someone is wondering **why** I did that.

**Eiri: **Uhu.

**Shinishu: **... _glares_

**Eiri: **Uh... _why_...?

**Shinishu: **Ah, someone was wondering! (Eiri: ... -.-' ) Well it's just that VD is very sweet and fluffy, I love reading sweet and fluffy Gravy VD fictions... but when I try to write something sweet and fluffy it gets just sappy and cheesy...

**Eiri: **And we wouldn't want that now...

**Shinishu: **Right! And since it already gets sweet and fluffy when I'm writing on a 'normal' topic, we can just leave it at that!

**Summary**: _x-over with FF X, but it's not necessary to know it_ Shindou Shuichi is not just a random new kid at school, he's none other than the little brother of Tidus, star Blitz Ball player and everybody's idol. Through a few circumstances he gets to meet Uesugi Eiri, coolest guy in school. Originally he and Tidus don't really like each other but when Eiri has to give Tidus extra tuition, things begin to change for Shuichi. If it at least wasn't for his strange dreams and this nasty voice in his head...

**Warnings**: Hmm, some uncommon pairings?

**Rating**: For now it's **T**, but could move up later on...

**Amor Fati**

**Chapter Nine: Don't Eat, 'Cuz It's... Too Sweet!**

Ever since he could remember Fridays had been his favourite. Shuichi really hadn't a concrete answer to the why and how, it was the usual things. School was finally over, the weekend finally had arrived, he had no homework to do until late Sunday evening(when he would remember that he had indeed homework to do...), he could do what he wanted, and sleep as long as the bed would hold him! Who didn't like that?!

And today was one of that wonderful, scintillating, tremendous days: It was Friday! Thank all the goddesses above. And what was a soon-to-be-16-year-old to do on that lovely Friday? Shuichi couldn't really think of something special so he did what he always liked to do on Fridays: He went shopping at the mall. Now that was something the pink haired generally enjoyed. He could wander from shop window to shop window, play all the video games he couldn't afford and there always was the sweet taste of stracciatella ice-cream! What more could a boy want?

Nothing, really. That thought at least his stomach as he happily munched on a stick of strawberry-pocky. He sat on one of the benches and watched the people around him. That was something he liked, too. There was no better way to study other people as watching them shopping. There were families who rushed through the stores, barely noticing the youngest son had disappeared into the nearby **Toys'R'Us**. But a few minutes after they passed, the mother would return shrieking, dragging her complaining child away with her and away from the beloved toy store.

Shuichi chuckled to himself nearly choking on his sweets. Earlier he had been watching a young couple going into one of the jewellery stores, wondering if they would come out smiling. However it seemed that the ring had been too expensive, for the girl stomped off angrily, her boyfriend desperately trying to keep up with her without having to run.

"Shuichi-kun? Is that you?"

The pink haired quickly turned towards the voice that came from next to him. He had been a little out of it since he hadn't even noticed someone coming close. A little surprised he looked up to meet the gaze of two familiar black eyes. He stared right at the black version of Eiri.

"Uh... hi!" He smiled brightly at his _friend's_ brother. Disturbing as it was, sometimes he wasn't too sure whether he could refer to Eiri as his boyfriend or anything at all. Sometimes he was nice and caring and then he would act as if Shuichi didn't even exist. He inwardly sighed at the train of thoughts. That was stuff that was just too complicated to be thought about on one of his precious Fridays.

The younger teen plopped down next to him. Damn, what was his name again? The last time he saw him, Shuichi had been rather... well back then he had had other things in mind, like not falling unconscious or something like that. But he had to remember at least his first name **(1)**!There was something... something with a 'T'... hm, not Tidus... and definitely not Taki...

"Tatsuha!" He finally cried in triumph. Ha, he just_ knew_ he would remember!

"Yeah? What is it?" The black haired seemed to mistake the returning of Shuichi's memories for an address. However, that mistake was nothing life threatening despite it's creating a rather unnerving silence. Several seconds passed without one of the two boys saying anything. Not caring about the two boys in the middle of the mall the countless people around them went on with their shopping tours.

"So... what are you doing on such a nice Friday at the mall?" Shuichi finally turned to Tatsuha. Said boy didn't seem all too eagerly to answer the question. With a great sigh he finally replied.

"Trying desperately to get a present for my stupid brother. Tomorrow he turns eighteen... That fiend doesn't deserve any gifts at all, just yesterday he called me a lousy worm just because he felt like it! And I don't know what he'd like, I mean..."

Shuichi paled. Tatsuha's brother as known as Eiri was going to turn eighteen tomorrow as known as birthday. And he didn't have a present!!!! As if in delirium he slowly rose from his seat and stood in front of the other teen completely shutting out his complaining.

"I'm sorry, Tatsuha-kun... I've almost forgotten... I have to run some really important errands... No time to talk... Gotta go, bye Tatsuha!"

Dumbfounded the raven haired stared after the pink whirlwind that dashed off and set a complete new record. He sweat-dropped. That was really weird. He had never seen someone act that strange. But then again he had this cold hearted bastard brother and the creepy laughing paedophile sister that wouldn't ever help him with his problems and acted like a mother hen. Who was he to speak?

Shuichi stopped beside a newly opened **'Eatta Burga'**. Now he had a problem. A rather big problem. He hadn't got the slightest clue what to get his 'boyfriend' (How he liked that sound!) for his birthday. What was he to do? Buy a bouquet of roses? Nah, that was too cheesy, Eiri wouldn't like it. Maybe he should buy a Music Chip**(2)**? But he didn't know what music Eiri liked, that was IF he liked music at all. He wouldn't put it past the blond to dislike any kind of distraction from his beloved silence. Hm, so what about a book? Yeah fine, but what books did Eiri read and which did he already have standing on his shelf? Corr, that was getting really difficult!

He had to come up with something else...

Not really blessed with hope of finding something he wandered through the endless ways of the mall. A jeweller crossed his path and the magnetism of the shop window was huge. Shuichi soon found himself drooling over a pair of matching silver rings for couples. He could have their initials engraved! But Eiri would simply chop off his head if he gave him a ring, initials made it all worse. Shuichi sighed. He didn't know Eiri's ring size anyway. Why was the older just so difficult when it came to romantic things? He wouldn't like anything usual. But that was it. Eiri was special so he deserved a special present. Was he going to find that at a mall???

Now totally discouraged he slumped in a nearby chair. What the heck was he to do? He could write a song especially for Eiri – nope, Eiri didn't like his lyrics, he wrote better ones.

He could paint a picture – that was IF he could paint at all, adding he wasn't a five-year-old anymore, even though Eiri always said so.

Great, he didn't know what to do and the birthday was TOMORROW! No time to think it over! What was he to do? Wrap himself up in a satin ribbon and present himself? (He could almost see Eiri's perverted mind gleaming up in his golden eyes at that.) No way. That was totally out of question.

So what? Now was he exactly there were he had been ten half an hour ago – at the beginning.

"Oh honey, that was simply delicious! You know me too well!"

"Well of course my little sweet tooth. You can't resist any sweets now, can you?"

"No, but your chocolate cake is the best in the world! I could marry you only for that one!"

Shuichi sighed. At least the passing by couple had not his problems. The girl sure was a good baker and treated her boyfriend with yummy sweet...

"That is it!" he suddenly came out of his thoughts and jumped out of his seat. His eyes glinted with new found power after his little brain-storming. People almost turned around, swearing that they had heard a thunder.

"A cake! Yes!! I'm going to bake the most delicious cake Eiri-kun has ever had in his whole lifetime! Or even better: I'm going to bake the very best cake of this whole century! He won't ever turn me down ever again after he tasted it!"

Now he had his self-confidence back he strode into the nearest grocery store to get the necessitates.

**O**

Okay, now he had everything prepared. He had the flour, the butter, the sugar and he had found the rest of what he needed. He had put on his favourite apron with the cute little black sheep on it and even tucked up his hair so the pink strands wouldn't disturb him.

Right now he was fighting to untangle the wires of the old fashioned mixer. He put all the ingredients for his short pastry into the bowl and started mixing them. Has it to be mentioned that only too soon he had a great amount of flour in his hair and flying around in the kitchen? He kept on mixing for a few noisy minutes and then stopped the machine.

Eying his pastry suspiciously he dipped a finger in and tried it. It surely lacked sugar! That damn recipe! A little annoyed he reached for the sugar and poured in quite an amount. Mixing again he stopped after a few moments and tried again.

"Hn, that's much better now! Now it's good!" he said to himself as he covered the bowl and put it into the refrigerator and began slicing the apples.

Shuichi wasn't that great of a cook but he loved baking. When his father was expecting guests he always made something nice for tea. Occasionally he even made the bread for their sandwiches by himself. Tidus didn't complain about his baking skills, he got himself a second or a third piece of cake every time.

He hummed a little song. It was already five in the afternoon and Tidus and his father would certainly be home soon. He had decided to bake two cakes. One for Tidus to taste if it was presentable and the other for Eiri exclusively. He didn't want Eiri to drop dead if he somehow had gotten the wrong things into the pastry after all. What else did he have an older brother for?

When he finally finished preparing the apples he noticed that the pastry was ready as well. So he went on making his super delicious apple pies not caring whether Tidus would be making fun of him if he saw him like that. The elder Shindou son had a habit of laughing his tonsils out when he saw his little brother's apron. Most of the time Shuichi generously ignored that. It was just envy anyway.

Sitting beside the stove and waiting could be really boring. Shuichi didn't know what to do with his time. He was just too nervous to do anything besides waiting, though. Maybe he should sing a song? No, he wasn't in the mood for singing. All he could think about was if Eiri-kun was going to like the cake.

Now that he thought about it he didn't even know **if** Eiri liked cakes at all. He hadn't the slightest clue. Oh, great now! What if he didn't like sweets? Or if he was allergic to something in the cake? The apples maybe? Or sugar? Or even the flour?!

No, he had to stay calm. There was no need in getting paranoid now. He wouldn't be able to help it if Eiri really was allergic to something. But that was most unlikely, wasn't it? After all, who was allergic to flour? Nothing to fuss over.

So far so good. Hey, had someone ever noticed that yellow and red stripes on a towel looked kind of dazzling? If you stared at it too long your head would begin to spin.

_No... have to stop looking...don't wanna be dazzled... Have to stop right now._

And what now? Shuichi played with his hair. He was starting to really get annoyed. He had to do something else than sit around and wait! There were still forty-five minutes to go!

"Hey, Shui-chan what are you doing? It smells really... nice here."

Shuichi turned to look at his brother whose eyes seemed like dinner plates. He had been so caught up in his boredom that he hadn't noticed the elder sibling enter.

"Hey Tidus, are you finally back from Yuna's? Nice seeing you this week."

"Hey, do I hear sarcasm somewhere in those lines?"

Shuichi stuck out his tongue. Okay, so he hadn't been acting like a caring little baby-brother, but how could he help it? He wished he could spend more time with Eiri, too. The older didn't seem much excited about introducing him to his family, be it friend or lover. At school he tried his best to avoid him and if that didn't work he simply ignored him. He could understand him, really. After all they both were guys and Shuichi wasn't exactly what you would call the most normal boy at Zarnakand High, and Eiri wasn't just some guy who could do as he pleased for he didn't get any attention either!

But somehow Shuichi still wished that Eiri would be a little nicer to him, especially in public. He always felt so stupid when the blond treated him like the idiot he seemed to be. Though he wouldn't let Eiri know it, it always hurt when he did that.

The only times when everything was fine was when Eiri was at the Shindou's and Tidus was absent. That didn't happen too often, but it still happened. Then Eiri would actually say something more or less nice and speak to him. After the incident with Aizawa all those weeks ago he wasn't even comfortable with the idea of pretending to be friends with Shuichi anymore. He said that Shuichi might let something slip, which was total nonsense, of course! Shuichi never let **anything** slip! Really!

Being with Eiri could be truly maddening. Sometimes Shuichi felt the need to just crash the elder's head into the nearest wall, only a figure of speech of course. Would this ever stop?

"Not likely..." he muttered to himself sighing deeply. That was just something that came along with being with Eiri. Excitement. Danger. Ah well, let's not forget about anger and depression.

"What's not likely? There was sarcasm, don't even try to deny it! My ears are quite good, you know? I'm not that dumb."

A little taken aback Shuichi looked at his brother. He was still there! Wrapped up in his musings he had totally forgotten about him! Argh, what was Eiri doing to him?! He couldn't even keep up a conversation for five minutes anymore!

"Sorry, I didn't mean that! I was... thinking of something..." He quickly excused himself.

The blond eyed him closely. "Something as in _someone_???" he questioned sceptically.

Shuichi blushed, caught in the act. "That's none of your business!" he quickly covered his embarrassment.

Tidus grinned from ear to ear. "Aha! I knew it!"

**O**

How he hated this goddamn day. No, hating wasn't the right word. He despised it. Loathed it. That was more like it. He couldn't remember any year he had enjoyed this date. Not once. He was forced to spent time with his family, for crying out loud! Every year it was just the same.

It would all start off seemingly harmless. Mika would buy him a rather nice cake and they would all have breakfast together. Then they would get to the presents. Even Tatsuha tried to get him something every year, no matter how useless it was. Last time it had been a biro. The year before it had been a pink tie. And he could still remember receiving a pair of socks one year. SPORT SOCKS! How dumb was that?! But it was the good will that mattered, wasn't it? Though he really wasn't sure if Tatsuha even knew how to spell 'good will'. That was certainly something that didn't belong to his vocabulary.

After they were done with the presents the trouble would start. His father would remark upon his age and how he was the eldest son, blah blah. He really should find himself a nice girlfriend, it wasn't normal to be single at his age especially with his good looks. He would go on about how he knew this nice daughter of a neighbouring temple or that girl of one of his friends.

He would always try to stay calm, but that he only carried out until his sister interfered. When she began rambling about god knows what he usually lost his temper. After half an hour of loud voiced discussion, shouting and often cursing he always stalked off to somewhere and never got back until the late evenings.

He was lucky that at least this year he was able to escape all this stress. Without Tidus knowing he had talked him into letting him come over and study for some random test. Everything was fine with him as long as he didn't have to spend his birthday at home. Tidus didn't know about his birthday and even if he did, he wouldn't really care. That was a somehow refreshing thought. And maybe, just maybe he could tease Shuichi a little.

Wait. Where had that thought come from? Was he really looking forward to seeing the pink haired kid nowadays? What had gotten into him? Had he been hurt on the head sometime through the past few weeks?

Well he couldn't exactly remember that but that was the point after being hit on the head, wasn't it?

Mumbling some incoherent words he continued his way from the bus station to the Shindou's house. As it was still February it was pretty cold outside so he decided to take the shortcut through the park. It had been snowing the last few nights and everything was covered with a thick white blanket. He almost allowed himself to smile at the beauty of his surroundings. And it wasn't often that he was tempted to smile at something as trivial as his environment. Picking up his pace he walked by a playground. He was just about to take another path that led out of the park when he suddenly heard a voice shouting.

"WATCH OUT!"

And then there was nothing, except for the ground suddenly getting nearer. Only when his face came in contact with the cold snow did he realize what just happened: A ball had been hitting him across the head.

Angrily he pushed himself off of the ground, brushing the snow off his clothes as not to get them wet. He quickly turned around to see a red haired running towards him, looking rather worried. He had seen him before.

"Hey, sorry dude! Is everything okay with you?! Are you hurt?"

Now that he heard his voice Eiri recognized him. It was Wakka, one of the Blitz Ball players of the school's team. Eiri only glared him down.

"I'm fine. Thanks. Next time you try to kill someone make sure you do it properly so he'll not live through it to accuse you."

With that he turned and walked away, leaving the confused boy behind. When he was out of sight he rubbed his sore head. That one had hit one or two nerves! And did anyone see the irony in there? Just as he thought about being hit across the head he was hit by a Blitz Ball! Yes, he really hated this date.

**O**

"So, how is it?" Shuichi looked expectantly at his brother who was just about trying his cake. That was only the prototype, of course. The real cake was in a pretty box with a red ribbon wrapped around it. The other pieces of his prototype where arranged on a round plate for the others to eat.

Tidus slipped the piece into his mouth and tried a bite. Instantly his face fell.

"Urgh! Is that sweet! TOO sweet! How much sugar did you pour in? A ton?"

Shuichi couldn't believe it. What kind of sick joke was that? His brother couldn't really mean that the cake, EIRI'S CAKE, was spoilt! There was no way that could happen. Quickly he tried a piece.

"No... That can't be real! It IS too sweet!"

In fact it was so sweet he could hardly even swallow it! There was way too much sugar in it! Great now! And what did he do now? There was no time to bake a new one. Firstly he was out of sugar and secondly Eiri would be arriving in less than an hour.

He realized that he had nothing for his boyfriend's eighteenth birthday. Absolutely nothing. Not even a simple cake.

Tears were forming in his eyes. What was he going to do? He had wanted to surprise Eiri with the cake! It had all sounded so romantic in his thoughts! He was going to give Eiri his cake and he would be so surprised that he would confess his undying love for him! Then they would make love and marry and have children, and... Okay, maybe that was a little bit exaggerated. But only a little.

And now? Now he didn't have anything. That was it. The first tear spilled, trailing down his cheek. His life was ruined forever! Eiri would hate him now!

Nearly choking on his sudden sobs he ran upstairs towards his room. He couldn't possibly look Eiri in the eyes now, not ever again.

When he arrived in his room he threw himself onto the bed, crying furiously. There was no need holding back the tears now. He would just cry until he drowned. Yeah, that sounded good. So he didn't have to bear the shame of ruining Eiri-kun's birthday.

**O**

A few hours later he woke from restless sleep. He had dreamed about that dude again. That silly, blue-haired, creepy-voiced and most of all PERVERTED dude!

As usual he had been trying to molest him, so nothing special. But still. He had never seen the guy before, so why was he dreaming of him so often? And why could he remember every little detail afterwards? That just wasn't normal.

But anyways, now he was a little hungry. Crying and sleeping always made him hungry. And in fact, his stomach was growling rather loudly.

But then again, everything made him hungry. It wasn't just the crying and the sleep. But that made him especially hungry. Very hungry. Well then, on to the kitchen, before he starved to death. Not that that would make any difference. His life was ruined after all, he hadn't forgotten about that. But if he starved to death now his brother and father would have to arrange a funeral for him and Yuna would have to dance and give him the last blessing. That would cause much trouble... And he wouldn't get to see Eiri ever again! That would be really terrible. So no starving to death right now! Besides, starving was a really uncomfortable way of dying. He didn't have to have that. He would prefer just to... He didn't know how he wanted to die. Maybe that was because he didn't want to die just now, but one could never know...

Rubbing the last sleep from his eyes he entered the kitchen. Nothing had prepared him for the sight that was to await him. There, near the kitchen counter right beside the plate of his ruined cake stood Eiri, about to put one of the over sugared treats into his mouth. Shuichi nearly screamed.

"No, Yuki! That's really not a good idea!" his brother called from behind.

But the blond wouldn't listen to him, it was too late. The sugary sweet piece made his way into Eiri's awaiting mouth. Shuichi gulped. Now everything was too late. Images of the past flashed in his inner eyes. Eiri drinking a glass of water. Eiri eating ice-cream. Eiri grinning at him. Eiri being kidnapped by aliens (Now where had that come from? He wasn't too keen on knowing it). Nothing would bring those times back now. His Eiri-kun was going to die.

Shuichi watched nervously as Eiri gulped the piece of cake down. Everything seemed to happen in slow-motion. His heart hammered wildly against his chest. Surely he would start a coughing fit anytime soon. Maybe now? No, Eiri didn't start coughing. His face stayed serene, it didn't wrinkle in some mock disgust. The blond stayed perfectly normal. Both Shuichi and his brother stood gaping at the elder.

"May I take another one?" he asked simply not betraying any kind of emotion.

Tidus stared. "Uh... sure." He finally rasped out. He too was beyond words now. How could Yuki-kun stand the tons of sugar that had to be in the cake? Didn't his teeth scream in pain by the very taste of it? Had he even noticed the abundance of sweetness? Did he notice the amount of sugar in the cake that made your nails curl up on your toes?

If he did, he certainly didn't show it not with any flick of the eye.

So the two disturbed brothers watched rather speechlessly as their guest contently ate away on his second piece of over-sugared, sickening-sweet piece of sugary cake.

**O**

So what now? Eiri certainly had enjoyed the cake, even though his brother had spit it out the second he had it in his mouth. Should he still give him the birthday cake? He had had spent hours in the kitchen after all. His precious time wouldn't be wasted. And Eiri didn't seem to care about the exact amount of sugar.

But still...

What if it would have any belated consequences? Shuichi couldn't stand the thought of possibly having caused his Eiri some kind of ulcer or pneumonia (although pneumonia wasn't caused from too much sugar, but Shuichi didn't mind that fact very much).

So should he really?

Uncertain of what to do the pink haired youth sat on his bed. It was slowly getting dark outside; the sun had just passed the bridge in the centre of the city. Little white snowflakes danced behind his window and they gained size after a while. With one ear he listened to the conversation downstairs.

Eiri seemed to have given up on trying hammering the facts for the upcoming test into Tidus head and now they appeared to be chatting, almost like friends. Shuichi couldn't really make out their exact words, but the soft murmur of Eiri's voice through the wall calmed him and excited him at the same time.

He didn't want Eiri to think that he had forgotten his birthday or that he just didn't care. He wanted to show his boyfriend that he cared very much in fact but what if Eiri didn't like the cake in the end? It could have been that he just had pretended to like the cake earlier so as not to be impolite. But then again, when had Eiri ever said or done something to be polite? He didn't occur to be a person who gave anything about outer appearances...

**O**

Slipping on his shoes Eiri turned to wave his goodbyes to Tidus. It had been a hard day. The idiot wasn't able to memorize even the simplest things he tried to explain to him. They had argued over a few lines for hours and afterwards they still hadn't made any progress. So about one hour and a half ago they finally had quit learning much to Tidus delight and Eiri's sanity.

Tidus had rambled on about some jocks at school they both happened to know and then gossiped about Aizawa and his... buddies as he put it.

Eiri had kept calm on the outside of course. He didn't want Tidus to think he had had a hand in them receiving their well earned punishment. Officially they had admitted it on their own choice. That's at least what they told everyone after the little chitchat he had with them.

"You should be careful, it started snowing again" Tidus advised and wrinkled his nose. He didn't like winter.

"You're not my mother you know."

"Yes, I've noticed."

"Then don't act as if you were." Eiri grumbled into his coat and put on his gloves. "I'll live."

Tidus' behaviour was starting to get on his nerves. Why did everyone think they must pry their nose into his business? He got along very well, thanks.

"And you're sure you don't want to..."

"NO!" the blonde said and slammed the door shut behind him. "Goddamn... Why does everyone have to be so fucking annoying today?! It's the same every year..." he muttered and started his long journey home, glad to leave the annoying blond boy behind him.

But he shouldn't get very far. Two steps to be exact. Then he turned to a soft coughing sound behind him. His eyes came to rest upon a very not-coated Shuichi. His cheeks were bright pink and Eiri found himself distinctly wondering if it was from the cold or if that had other reasons.

"What do you want? Make it quick, you're catching a cold only in your pullover out here."

Shuichi looked up surprised. So Eiri was worried about his health?

"Uhm... I just... I wanted to give you this..."

He held out a large white carton with a ribbon timidly wrapped around it. The blonde stared at it with surprised eyes.

"I know... it's not much... but I thought... I..."

Eiri lifted the lid and inside was a sweet looking and delicious smelling cake, like the one that he had had earlier today.

"Happy birthday."

Shuichi's face was getting redder with the second now. So it hadn't been the low temperatures after all. Eiri grinned at the stuttering youth. Only god knew how he had known that it was his birthday today, but for once he didn't care.

He smiled to himself and placed the box with the cake on a dry spot on the floor.

"That is very sweet of you... Shu-chan." He purred and stepped towards his petite boyfriend who looked surprised to say the least.

"Shu... 'Shu-chan?'" he asked awkwardly, stepping back. Eiri was scary when he was like this. Like a tiger or a panther stalking his defenceless prey, ready to pounce it. Shuichi gulped at his own thoughts. That hadn't helped.

"Eiri...? What... Hey, Tidus is in there!" He hissed uncertain of what else to do. Eiri had come closer and now had him backed up against the front door.**(3)**

"And I should care exactly because...?"

"He- he may notice!"

"Not if you shut up now."

Before Shuichi could so much as protest Eiri had met his lips with his own. Letting go of all thoughts about being caught Shuichi relaxed into the kiss as he always did when Eiri shut him up this very special way. They stayed so for a little while and shortly after the older deepened the kiss he already pulled away.

Shuichi's face very much reminded him of a ripe tomato.

"Thank you."

With that Eiri picked up the box again and finally turned to leave.

"I'll see you around!" Shuichi called after him, not trusting his knees to hold his weight yet and therefore holding onto the door handle for safety.

_So it wasn't that bad now, was it?_, Shuichi thought to himself. Had he seen the self-content grin that now spread on his lover's lips, surely wouldn't have gotten any sleep that night.

**TBC...**

**(1) **I do not have to mention that he already knows his last name, do I? Ah, if just Shuichi would stop being so messed up and realize that he in fact knows it!!!

**(2)** A Music Chip is a follow up of our CDs and mp3 players. I invented it just for this story, as it is an x-over with Final Fantasy X it's somewhat set in the future, don't pay too much attention to it.

**(3) **Somehow... Shuichi seems to be pressed up against walls a lot, doesn't he? Well, since it's the same in the anime and manga he won't care. And me neither, for it's not that bad of a situation, is it now? grin

**Shinishu:** Ha!!! There!! FINISHED!!!

**Eiri-chan:** You're sure you don't want to write more?

**Shinishu:** Huh...? Since when do you want me...? What do you want me to write...?

**Eiri-chan:** _hentaigrin_

**Shinishu:** OH!! You!!!!! No, you won't get laid yet, sorry luv.

**Eiri-chan:** Damn.

**Shinishu:** Don't worry, someday... when we are all much older you finally get to sleep with him... I have such a scene flying around somewhere in my notes...

**Eiri-chan**: Good... He he he.

**Shinishu:** But not any time soon!!!

**Eiri:** Crap.


End file.
